Stranded in Light
by Spazthemax
Summary: Spencer, a normal 18 year old guy, is teleported into The Zelda Universe, and over the span of 15 years He meets Link, Midna, and Midna's alternate reality Andima, and becomes involved in a plot to merge all worlds into one, with bad results. LinkxMidna
1. Prolouge

Spencer woke that morning, then grinned, for it was a Saturday and he didn't need to go to work. He got up, ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair, and looked around his room.

It wasn't really special, he had a metal shelf in the corner of the room, that had all sorts of things on it that he hadn't bothered to put elsewhere. Beside it was a desk, littered with drawings, mostly of game characters. There was also a desk that had his Computer on it, on the wall behind was a map of Cyrodiil, a poster of a Robot tearing out another robot's wires, and a screen shot of Midna. The screen shot was taken while Midna taunted Link after their first meeting with princess Zelda.

After eating breakfast, he decided he would go walk to the grocery store and get some food. He couldn't live on toaster waffles forever.

He was walking down the street, passing a run-down looking building when he heard someone whispering to him. "Psst, hey you, come here, it's your lucky day!" He turned around and sure enough, an old man was sticking his head out the side door of the run-down building. "Why would I want to go in there?" Spencer asked. He obviously didn't trust the old man. "Here" The old man tossed a pistol at Spencer, and he caught it. "If you think I'm dangerous, use that to protect yourself. You might need it anyway." The old man explained. Spencer, thinking that if he's got a gun he can protect himself, followed the odd man inside.

"Today is your lucky day, boy." The old man was talking to him as they walked through the building. "I have created a machine that will change your life." He stopped at the so-called 'Machine'. There was a computer sitting on a wooden desk, with cords leading from it to... a thing that looked, and smelled, a lot like a portable toilet. "This machine can teleport you anywhere you want, fictional or not, and any given time. Just type in the Place and Time in that computer over there. Thinking this was a joke, Spencer decided to play along. He typed in 'Gerudo desert, Mirror chamber, Ending of Twilight Princess' "Go on in, shut the door, and wait to be teleported" said the old man. He was grinning as if he was on ecstasy. Spencer walked in, but he didn't shut the door. The old man slammed the door shut the second he was in, and Spencer heard him locking the door shut. '_Shit,' _Spencer thought, _'I can't believe I fell for that!_' Spencer then heard a whirring sound, as if the odd man had just turned on a bunch of electric equipment. There was a blinding flash, then the odd man opened the door. Spencer was gone.

--

Spencer rubbed his eyes, still stinging from the blinding flash. _'Ow, right when I was least expecting it!'_

"Link... I... See you later..."

The words snapped Spencer back to reality. He looked up, and saw that he was across the mirror chamber from Midna herself, who had just shed a tear.

_'Holy shit, it worked! There's only one thing to do now!'_

Spencer started at a run towards the Mirror. If he could make it in time, he could prevent the mirror from breaking. Midna pushed the tear forward gently, it started it's journey to the mirror. _'Shit!' _Thought Spencer. He was halfway across the Mirror chamber, he had not yet gotten anyone's attention. Midna ran up the steps the be teleported back into the Twilight Realm. The tear was drawing ever closer. _'Shit, shit, shit!' _Spencer cursed himself, he was almost there. He leaped up onto the platform, and jumped in front of the mirror...

He was too early. He flew by, crashing into Zelda, whom shrieked at being dove into, then he got up and leaped for the mirror. But he was too late. The mirror started to crack, and all he could do was look at the shocked expression on Midna's face as she was teleported into the Twilight Realm. The mirror finally exploded, a fist-sized shard (probably the biggest one there) hitting Spencer in the back of the head. Despite his recently acquired head-wound, he got up and ran to where the holographic platform was, dived headlong into the fading portal, and quite predictably slammed right into the slab of rock, being knocked out as he landed on the sand below.

--

Spencer woke to the sound of something hitting the wall. Repeatedly. He opened his eyes and found himself in a room, presumably in an Inn. The sound was in fact Link, across the room, hitting his head against the wall.

"Why SMACK didn't I SMACK Tell her?!"

He retired from beating his head against the wall, to flop down on the bed Spencer wasn't Laying on. Memories suddenly flooded back to Spencer, the Odd man, Midna, Diving into Zelda, getting a glass shard shot at his head, then diving headlong into a giant slab of stone. He felt the back of his head, and sure enough, there was a bandage covering the back of his head. He groaned, and this caught Link's attention.

"Oh, you're awake." Link got up and walked over to Spencer, the sat in a chair beside the bed. Link's eyes were red, he had obviously been sobbing. "I have a question for you." He said. "How did you get in the Mirror chamber so quickly without anyone noticing you?"

Spencer though for a moment, and decided that after what he knew Link had been through, he would believe him. "I.. uh, I am not entirely sure, but I'll tell you what I can." Spencer told Link of what happened since the Old man beckoned him to come into the old building. "Really..." Link didn't really look like he believed Spencer. "Well, that would explain the odd clothing, except for the Triforce on the shirt you're wearing." Link pondered this a moment, then asked: "How do you know that was Midna? How do you even know her name?" This question struck Spencer while he was off-gaurd. "What? I don't remember saying anything in the Mirror chamber." He said. "You were talking in your sleep." Link said, "You were saying something about how you needed to stop her, to stop the tear from breaking the Mirror." Spencer was struck dumb. Should he tell Link everything in this world is in a game?

"Well... it's kind of complicated. In my world, there are these things called video games. In these video games the user got to experience a different world. There was one such video game called 'The Legend of Zelda: the Twilight Princess." He said. Link was obviously unnerved about his answer. He looked away. "Just how much do you know?" He asked. Spencer gulped. "Everything" He said, "from the point where you were called to herd the goats the day before Twilight swept over Hyrule, to the moment the Mirror shattered." Spencer felt uneasy, he couldn't imagine just realizing someone had been watching him for a long time. Link went back to his bed, and flopped down on it again. Spencer got up and decided to talk walk outside to see where he was.

As he emerged from the Inn, he realized he was in the middle of castle town. He looked across the street and saw the Malo Mart, and decided to see what they had.

The music and dancing people were even more annoying from a first person perspective. He looked over to the counter, and looked on the shelf. He saw

bottles full of red and blue liquid, a Hylian shield, and a sword. He dumped his money out on the counter, looking at the colored Canadian dollar bills before him. The cashier walked up him, and looked at the money. "What's all this then?" He asked. 'I'd like to buy that sword over there" Spencer replied. "With what may I ask?" Ask the cashier. Spencer cursed himself silently for forgetting that Hylians use Rupees. He cleaned up his money and walked out, a couple other customers were whispering about him. Probably about the clothes or rounded ears. Or maybe even the head bandage.

He returned to his room at the Inn, to see Zelda talking to Link. "Oh, hello." She turned around to address him. She had her leg in a splint, presumably broken from Spencer crashing into her. "Sorry about landing on you." Spencer said. "Yeah, I was going to ask you about that," She said, "why did you dive into me?" Link snickered, but Zelda didn't hear him. "Oh, err... I was actually trying to stop the mirror from breaking. Sorry about hitting you in the process." Spencer said. "Well, Link has told me about your predicament, and I thought you wouldn't have any Rupees on you." She tossed a bag at Spencer, that contained a few orange Rupees. "Thanks, it's not everyday a guy ends up in a different world." Spencer said. "I'm also probably going ot need a place to stay." "You can come with me, I'm going to travel into the woods south of Ordon to live there. I don't know if I can live here with what happened yesterday..." Link walked past Spencer to get his equipment ready. "Nice meeting you, Zelda." Spencer said.

--

After Link had gotten ready and Spencer bought what he desired from the Malo mart, the made their way to Ordon, then shortly afterwards they traveled further south and built a cabin there. The lived there without noticeable incident for 5 years...


	2. Chapter 1

Somewhere in the woods south of Ordon, a Twilight portal opened. A small impish figure fell out of it, crashed through the branches of a tree, and fell on a pile of soft pine needles beneath a tree. The lost little imp got up, and looked around. These woods were not familiar to it. It picked a direction, and starting walking down it. The imp was in pretty rough shape, with cuts and bruises covering it's body. Most of the cuts were from falling through the pine tree, though the bruises were obtained before it fell out of the sky.

Then it heard something. Very faint, far away, it sounded like someone singing. A rather annoying tune though. The imp quickly climbed a tree and stayed hidden, observing the singer.

It looked human, but it had rounded ears, and dressed quite differently. The human wore blue pants, and a black shirt. The song it was singing made the imp want to kill something. "I'm a' walkin' on sunshine... whoa ho ho!" The imp plucked a pine cone from the tree, and took aim.

Spencer felt something bounce of the back of his head. He looked around, and saw a pine cone lying on the ground. He decided to keep walking and singing. "Time to feel good- ow!" This time another pine cone hit him in the eye, with considerably more force. "Hey, Skullkid! I know you're out there! Just wait until I get my hands on you!" He kept walking, and noticed that he couldn't hear the tune the Skullkid always played. It must have been a monkey. He thought he saw something orange in a tree in the corner of his eye, but when he turned his head to look, it was gone. "Ah well, I guess I should stop singing then."

The imp hid in the shadow of the tree, almost seen by the human. It spotted a certain symbol on his shirt, one that meant a great deal to the imp. It was three golden triangles formed to make one big triangle, the same symbol worn by the one the imp seeked. The imp decided to follow the human.

Spencer eventually reached his small cabin, where he and Link had lived for five years. Spencer had to do a lot of work around here at first, because Link was still grieving about Midna. But eventually, the pain faded, but it never went away completely. Spencer opened the door with a key, then walked inside.

There was one large living room which the front door led into, and 2 doors that led into bedrooms. There was a single window in the side of the room, an old sofa was against the wall under the window, and an old knee-high wooden table sat in front of it. There was a couple Hylian shields hanging on the wall, Link and Spencer just grab one off the wall on their way out to traveling. They were sure to have used each other's shields at least once. Spencer walked over to the cupboard across the room from the sofa, grabbed some bread and cheese, and sat down on the sofa, remembering how five years ago he would just slice up the bread and put in a toaster, followed my cheese slices.

After he was done, he decided to crawl into bed. Link had already gone to bed, and it was getting dark anyway. He put away the slices of cheese and bread he had not eaten back in the cupboard, then went off to bed.

The imp had watched him go inside, and decided to follow once it was night, so their would be plenty of shadows to hide in. Once it was dark, the imp made it's way over to the single window.

SMASH Spencer was woken up at the sound of glass breaking. He got up and walked into the living room. There was a broken window, as he thought. But what was more concerning was the small specks of blood on the shards of glass. The culprit must have cut themselves when coming in. That meant him and Link were not alone. Spencer walked over to Link's bedroom door and knocked on it. "Hey, I think we may have to deal with a monkey. One broke the window, and I think it made it's way in." Spencer said. "Alright, alright, I'm coming." Link replied from the other side of the door. In a moment he opened the door and walked into the living room, and observed the glass shards.

The imp gasped, while hidden in the shadows. That foolish human was living with Link?

Link heard a small gasp come from the couch's shadow. _'It couldn't be..._' "Hey Spencer," Link said, "Pass me a lantern will you?" "Ok, just a moment." Spencer walked into his room and brought out a lantern, not lit. He handed it to Link. "Watch this." Link said. He placed it in the middle of the shadow, and lit it.

The imp gasped as it's hiding place was destroyed, and it was thrown out of it's shadow form.

"Midna!?" Link exclaimed. Spencer had jumped back a little, startled at what had just happened. "Hey, I recognize you, you're Midna!" Spencer said. "How do you know that?" she asked. "Well, it's quite a long story. I'm sure Link can tell you. Right now I'm going back to bed. I'm sure you to have some catching up to do." He walked into his room. leaving Link and Midna alone. "This isn't exactly how I planned to meet you..." Midna sheepishly began. "Don't worry about it." Link said. He didn't show it, but he was overwhelmed with happiness. Midna had returned! She was in her imp form, but that didn't matter. "By the way, why are you an imp? I thought the curse was broken." Link asked. "Well, it's a long story." She said, "How about you tell me how you came to live here with him?" "Alright, fine." Link said. He recounted the events since she shed the tear five years ago. "Ah, I thought I recognized him. He was that human that jumped into Zelda, huh? Sounds like he was pretty desperate to stop me." Midna said. Link had dressed her foot while he was telling the story, because she had the cut from the glass, and it was kind of deep. "You sure you're gonna be alright?" He asked. "Yeah sure," Midna said, "Twili heal quicker than humans."

"I say we get some sleep before you start telling your story." Link said. "Where am I going to sleep?" Asked Midna. She looked at the glass shards on the couch. "I have an armchair in my room. Come on." Link said. He led Midna to his room, and set her on the armchair. It was really soft. "You can sleep there until me and Spencer set up a real bed for you." He said. "Thanks, Link." Midna said this as she jumped up and hugged him. "I missed you too, Midna." Link said. He set her back on the chair and crawled into bed. "Goodnight, Link." Midna whispered.

--

When Link woke up, he found Midna curled up in the armchair, apparently she had conjured up her helmet from her invisible storage space and placed it beside the chair. He walked into the living room to find Spencer cooking bacon over a fire. "Thanks, Spencer." Link said. "Nothing to it, I though Midna's first breakfast here should be a good one, and you got the pig yesterday anyway." Spencer said. A thought occurred to him. "Do you think Twili even eat? Did you see Midna ever eat on your adventure?" "I don't know." Link replied. "Well, either our talking or the smell of bacon is going to wake her up soon, so I'm going to go see if I can't find some eggs." Link walked over to the cupboards and tried looking for some eggs. He found them, but they had gone bad. "Phew, what's that smell?" Spencer asked. He hadn't turned around. "Our eggs have gone bad. I'll go dispose of them outside." When Link came back, Spencer said, "I remember back in my world, we had these things called refrigerators. They would keep anything cold, and eggs could last quite a while." "Your world was quite convenient. Why did you leave?" Link asked. "Well, I didn't do it on purpose. I can't imagine how stupid I must have been to follow the odd man into his building. Though I hardly regret it, seeing where I ended up." Spencer said. "Hey, come to think of it," Link said, "where is that weapon of yours? The enhanced crossbow thing?" "Well, to start, it's called a gun." Spencer said, "and It's in my bedroom. I don't use it much ever since I got good with a bow and arrow."

"A goof like you with a bow and arrow? Don't you think that's dangerous?" Spencer turned around to see Midna stretching and leaning on the Door frame. "Food smells nice." She walked over to the fire to join Link and Spencer. _'The person I really wanted to meet, and she's already insulting me. Figures.'_

"Had a good sleep?" Link asked. "Yes, best I've had in a while. Thanks." Midna said. Thinking the Bacon was cooked enough, Spencer walked over to the counter and prepared dishes of Bacon and sliced bread. He walked over with two plates in his hands, gave them to Link and Midna, then got his own. "Can I ask you a question, Midna?" Spencer asked. She turned to look at him. "You just did." "I meant to ask you how did you come back to the Light world, in the imp form, no less." Spencer said. She slapped him. "Hey, I didn't mean the imp part as an insult! I actually prefer it-" She slapped him again. "I'll just shut up now." Spencer said. "Well, I'm interested. How did you come back to the Light world?" Link asked. "Well, since you asked so nicely..." Midna said. She looked at Link. Spencer could tell they had something going on between them.

"It started about six months ago. There were rumors that a group of people had been practicing Necromancy. This didn't concern me, but another rumor did. They said that a group of people calling themselves the "Saviors of the King" had been collecting the bits of Zant strewn about the Old Palace, and were going ot try to resurrect him. After about 4 months of searching and tracking, we found the group's base. I, and about 10 soldiers stormed the place, and found it was deserted by all but one member, claiming to be the leader. After his capture, he spat several threats at me, including "Your rule will end in but 60 days!" and "Our Kings magic will banish you forever!" I obviously just took these as empty threats, and 2 months later an army of shadow beasts attacked the New Palace. They killed everyone inside, except me. I fought, killed a few shadow beasts, but in the end I was captured, and taken to the Old Palace. And guess who is there, out of all people! Zant! Sure enough, with a giant hole through him, but he turned me back into my imp form, then through in a portal. Just so happens the receiving end of that portal a little east from here. I was wandering around when I heard dingbat here" She looked at Spencer, "Singing along like he'd had glass shot into his head!" "Funny story, actually-" Spencer began, but Midna cut him off. "Not important. Anyway, that's how I came to be here without any way back."

"What do you plan to do?" Link asked. "I don't know. With the mirror destroyed there is no way back. I guess I'm stranded. The Twili will have to come up with their own Hero I suppose." Link also didn't show it, but part of him was happy there was no way for her to leave. "So what do you suggest we do?" Link asked. "Well" Spencer said, "we could travel Hyrule, visit Zelda, and look for villains to beat up." "I'm surprised you to haven't done that already, these past five years." Midna said. Spencer was about to say why they didn't live in Hyrule, but Link gave him a look. The kind of look that says 'Tell her and you die.', so Spencer kept his mouth shut. "We've been busy." Link said, "There's a lot of Land to explore south of Hyrule. Though visiting Zelda doesn't sound like a bad idea. You think you could warp us there, Midna?" "Actually, since the mirror is broken, all the warps closed shut. Looks like we'll have to travel like normal people for once." She grinned at Link. She then produced the Black gem that she used to use to make Link a wolf. "Or maybe not." Link frowned.

The transformation to and from a wolf was painful, or really discomforting at best. "Hey, he can't turn back if he touches that." Spencer pointed out, "He put the Master Sword back in the Sacred Grove." "Well, what did you do that for, silly?" Midna asked Link, disappointed.

"I'll pack up our stuff, then we can be on our way out." Spencer said. In half an hour he had Link's Ordon sword, his Hylian sword, the Hylian shields, and all the other equipment required for traveling. "This is going to be hard to carry." Link said. "Never mind that," Midna said, "Here." She picked up everything but the swords and shields and put them in her invisible storage space. "We're gonna need more protective clothing." Link said. "I'll go get my Tunic, Spencer, you go get whatever you can."

"Alright, I'll be back!" Spencer said, and then he dashed into his room and shut the door. A few minutes later, he came out and Link was already back in the living room. "Well, how do I look?" Spencer asked. "What are you doing in those?" Link asked. Spencer was wearing a near-perfect replica of Link's tunic, complete with goofy hat. "We can't have people mistaking you for the Hero of Hyrule! Go get back in those other clothes, and put on the chain mail underneath." Midna scolded him. Spencer sulked off to his room to get back into his old clothing. "What exactly did he mean when he said that getting hit in the head with glass was a funny story?" Midna asked Link. "Well, If I remember correctly, a shard of the mirror flew into his head when it exploded." Link said. "Oh, I'm responsible for that? I have to remember to say sorry sometime." Midna said.


	3. Chapter 2

Their first camp was far north of Link and Spencer's Cabin. When Link and Spencer had traveled south, Link ran as fast as he could for twenty hours a day. It took five days for him to be satisfied with where he was. Spencer estimated that it would ten days to get back, seeing as how they are going to have proper sleep and won't be running.

"Why don't you walk like the rest of us Midna?" Link asked. She looked at him from across the camp fire. "Wouldn't you ride a person's shadow instead? Besides, my legs are a lot shorter than yours. It would take a lot of energy to keep up with you guys. Your walk is my run." Midna explained. "Well, you could at least float with us" Link said, "I like to have your company." Midna smiled. She got up to walk around the fire to sit beside him. "Ok, fine. Fresh air can't do me any bad either." She said, "Where is goof ball anyway?" "Spencer decided to go forage some dinner" Link said, "and you shouldn't be so rude to him, he is an old friend of mine." "Sorry" Midna said. She leaned her head on Link's shoulder. "Link... I..." "Hey, guys! I found some pretty nice berries to eat, and a rabbit!" Spencer interrupted them. Briefly Link thought: _'Spencer: Moment Breaker.' _Spencer stopped. "Was I interrupting something?" "Um, no, not at all." Midna said. She sat back up. She wanted to kick him in the teeth, because that's what she just felt he did to her.

"How do you even know those berries aren't poisonous?" She asked, in the best tone she could muster, despite her mood. "I've eaten strawberries before, y'know." Spencer replied. "Then why didn't you tell us that in the first place?" Link asked. "I thought you'd trust me." Spencer said, as he plopped one into his mouth. He split the rest of the berries into three groups and passed two to Link and Midna. Then he took the fur off the rabbit and set it over the fire. In a few minutes they had meat to go with their berries. "Not bad, eh? Didn't even have to get into the food sacks tonight!" Spencer boasted. He lay back and looked up at the stars. He remembered being surprised the first night he looked at the Hylian sky to see it had the same constellations as earth. Link lay back as well, and Midna Law beside him. They almost dosed off on the soft grass Link thought he heard something. He sat up, even in his human form he still had somewhat heightened senses.

"What is it?" Midna asked. "I think someone's watching us. Just a moment." Link picked up his Ordon sword and shield and left ot investigate what he thought was bokoblin chatter, leaving Midna and Link alone. They lay there in an awkward silence, Midna trying to ignore Spencer, Spencer trying to think up something to say. "I did interrupt you, didn't I?" He asked. Midna sat up and looked at him. "Why do you think that?" She asked. "Come on, It's plain as day that you love him." Spencer said. Midna was shocked. How did this human know? How could he be aware of such things? "What makes you say that?" She asked. "Well, you gotta remember, I know of everything that happened from before you met Link to the scene in the Mirror Chamber, and I didn't exactly say something as soon as I walked back into the camp. I saw you leaning your head against him. It's painfully obvious to me." Spencer said. "Fine. Just don't tell him, ok?" Midna said, "I want to when I'm ready." "He loves you too, you know." Spencer sighed, "but I'll wait until you tell him or he tells you."

Midna lay back on the grass, her mind pondering over what she just heard. She wasn't entirely sure Spencer wasn't lying, but he hadn't shown any signs of it. What he did know was that she loved Link, and at least she didn't have to keep it hidden from him anymore.

Link walked back into camp, and could have sworn he heard the gears of someone's mind grinding away. "What was it?" Spencer asked. "It was just what I thought. Bokoblins were planning on attacking us in our sleep. They didn't pose a challenge to me, anyway. I'll take first watch tonight, just in case they weren't the only Bokoblin's in the area."

--

In the morning, they broke camp and head north again. Spencer could tell Midna was still thinking about what he said last night, but he wasn't sure exactly what Link was thinking about. Whatever it was, he seemed to be deep in thought. So deep, it seemed, that he didn't hear what Spencer did. Spencer drew his sword. The sound of the sword coming out of the sheath snapped Link back his senses. "What is it?" He asked. "Can't you hear it?" Spencer asked, "Bokoblins are approaching." Despite not being able to hear it, Link drew his sword and looked around. He didn't see anything. Midna couldn't see anything either, but what she did notice was the Triforce on Spencer's shirt glowing.

First the whole Triforce would glow, then fade, but then only the upside down triangle in middle would glow, but brighter, then fade. This puzzled Midna, but she barely had any time to think about it because it was at that moment that Link shouted. "There they are!" He ran ahead, with Spencer and Midna following close behind. They came to a clearing, a group of three bokoblins where running at them. Once the bokoblins saw Spencer and Midna come out into hte clearing, they knew they could not win and ran.

"I'm glad that was settled without bloodshed." Link said. "Don't be so sure," Spencer said, "they probably just went back to whatever base they have and are getting backup. We should be on the lookout, and keep traveling. If we get ambushed, I don't know if we could hold off a large group of them." "Good point." Link said, "They ran south, so if we just continue north we should be fine."

--

That night, they set up camp in a clearing far north of of where they lost the bokoblins. Midna brought out what food she had stored. "Are bread and cheese the only things you guys ever eat?" She asked. "Well, you decided to visit us at a bad time" Link chuckled. "Bread and cheese is the last thing we have before we go out to get some more supplies." "Speaking of which, where do you go to get your supplies?" Midna asked. "There is a small village west of our cabin." Link said. "Where is Spencer anyways?" Midna asked. Link looked around and didn't see him. "He probably wandered off to get us some water." Link said.

Midna bit her lip. 'Is now a good time?' she asked herself. She turned to Link. "Link... I've been wanting to say something ever since I left." She put her hand on his shoulder, "I need to let you know something..." "Whatever it is, you can tell me." Link replied. This comforted Midna. She was about to speak when she saw Spencer walk into camp, sit down across the campfire, and he gave her a look that said _'Go on.' _She took her hand off Link's shoulder. "I wanted to apologize for being mean to you early on in our quest." Spencer gave her a disappointed look, then walked off to his pile of sheets that served as a bed. Midna wanted to berate him as loud as she could. Why does he have the uncanny ability to return at the most awful times!? Link walked off to his pile of sheets, and Midna took first watch.

--

Spencer was in the Temple of Time, walking up to the plaque that held three colorful stones. The stone door to the Inner chamber was open, and he walked in.

The room was filled with a thick golden mist, but for some reason he could see through it as if it were air. In the center of the room stood Midna in her true form. "Midna, what are you doing here? How did you break the curse?" Spencer asked. His voice echoed all around the room, but no reply came from Midna. Instead, her eyes clouded over and she fell forward, with two arrows in her back.

Spencer looked up and saw two bokoblins standing there, watching him. He tried to run, but he couldn't move his legs. He watched in horror as the bokoblins notched arrows and fired at him.

--

Spencer woke with a sharp gasp. He startled Midna, who was still on first watch. She turned to look at him. "Spencer... look at your shirt." She said. Spencer looked down and saw the upside-down triangle in the middle of the Triforce fading in and out. He looked up, and saw two bokoblin archers behind Midna. "Midna, look out!" He dived and knocked her over, arrows, just missing them. She got up and was about to hit him when she saw the bokoblin archers. She turned into a shadow just in time to dodge the next two arrows.

After Spencer had tackled Midna, he quickly got up and withdrew his sword from his sheath, just after the fired their second shots at Midna, he impaled one on his sword. The other one ran away as Spencer shoved the bokoblin off his blade with his foot. "He'll be back." Spencer said. He wiped his blade on the grass.

--

"Thanks for tackling me earlier. I'm not sure if I would have survived two arrows at once." Midna said. It was the morning, and the group were eating a breakfast of bread, cheese, and strawberries. "Yeah, I'm glad I saw them, too." Spencer replied. He looked at Link, who had turned a pale shade of green. He must have felt sickened to the stomach that when Midna was in danger, he slept through the whole thing.

"I'm going to see if I can find their camp" Spencer said, "If I do do find it, I'll come right back and tell you, ok?" "Sure, go for it. Just don't do anything stupid." Link replied. Spencer ran off into the woods.

Midna sat down beside Link. "Link... I need to tell you something." She said. "Yes?" He asked. "I've been meaning to tell you this since we traveled to the Mirror chamber after you defeated Ganondorf." She said. She was unsure where to go from here. She put her hand on his cheek. "Link... I love you."

Link's eyes widened, and the green vanished from his face. "Midna, I love you too!" He pulled her in and kissed her.

"Freaking finally!" both Link and Midna jumped, and looked where the voice came from. Spencer was leaning on a tree, on the fringe of the clearing. "I can't believe you actually thought I'd just get up and decide to hunt Bokoblins! As if!" He walked over and sat by them. They both blushed. "You mean you never left?" Link asked. "Well, for a bit I did" Spencer said, "But then I turned right around and hid behind a tree. I had to let you guys get some time alone, the last two times I left you alone she was trying to tell you, I can't believe you didn't see that! This time I deliberately left you two alone long enough." Link got up, Midna still in his arms. "Well, I'm glad that's over with! It was tearing me apart seeing you two hide your feelings!" Spencer berated them.

--

In half an hour, they broke camp and were off again. A pair of Bokoblin eyes watched them from the other side of the clearing.


	4. Chapter 3

The three travelers walked, or floated, through the forest, on their third day of walking. The day was indeed a good day for two of them, having found the love that was staring them in the face for a long time. The other one of the three was whistling the tune the annoying Skullkid always played, or, as the Kokiri knew it a century ago, Saria's song.

The walked until a arrow zipped past them, nearly taking off Spencer's nose. He stopped and drew his sword. He looked in the direction the arrow came from, but didn't see anything. Link and Midna were looking as well, but couldn't see anything either. Time seemed to slow down as Spencer saw a bokoblin archer rise from behind a bush, arrow notched and aimed, but not at Spencer. Time continued to slow down as the arrow sped towards Midna, who was looking in the other direction. Spencer panicked, and jumped in front of the arrow, just as he had done with the tear five years ago. But this time he was not foolish. He had drawn his shield as he jumped, and the arrow glanced off the shield harmlessly. That was twice he saved her life from Bokoblin archers.

Hit rolled as he hit the ground, and yelled out, time returning to normal. "Link, Midna, Behind you!" They looked just in time to see the Bokoblin archer duck behind the bush. Spencer reached it first, and when he did, he plunged his sword into the bush. Feeling it impale the Bokoblin, he pulled it out and wiped it on the grass. "Now that one won't come back to bite us in the ass." He said. Link and Midna stopped short of the bush. Link had never seen Spencer kill something so mercilessly.

"Is something wrong, Spencer?" Link asked. "Not anymore." Spencer said, as he sheathed his sword. "Let's keep going, it's only noon."

After that, the walk was... _uncomfortable, _to say the least. They hadn't really talked much before, but even then Spencer was whistling. Link was trying to think of a reason that explained why Spencer had fought so ruthlessly lately. Then it hit him. Both times that he killed, he killed a creature that tried to kill Midna first. Could Spencer... have _feelings _for Midna like he did? He tried to push the thought out of his mind, but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. Spencer _had _been incredibly desperate to try and stop the mirror from breaking five years ago. Even when he failed to do so, he tried to _follow _her. He had also been talking about her in his sleep in the Inn after that day. Why did Link not think of this sooner? For all he had known, Spencer could have been as depressed as he was before Midna showed up, he just hid it better.

--

That night, Midna did something else with the sheets. She used her fused shadow hand to make two tents out of some of the sheets, since the grass was soft enough to sleep on less sheets this time around. "Wow, I didn't know you could do that." Link said, "Why didn't you do it before?" "Well," Midna replied, grinning, "We don't have enough sheets for three tents." "Ooohh," Link said returning the grin.

"Fine with me, just keep in mind we don't need Hylian imps running around." Spencer said. Midna hit him. "Hey, it's just a friendly reminder!" He said, while ducking another swing.

--

After their dinner, Link and Midna head to their tent, and Spencer took first watch. He sat upon a rock, thinking about the decision he made early that day. He knew she deserved Link rather than a Gamer-turned-Adventurer, but part of him couldn't help but feel... distressed that the reason he came here won't be available to him. Not that she liked him at all anyway.

"Hey" Spencer turned to see Link walking towards him. "How are you doing?" He asked. "Fine... where's Midna?" Spencer asked. "Oh, she's sleeping" Link said, "A hug and a kiss and she's out like a light." Link sat down on the rock. "Look, I know how you feel, and I thank you for doing what you did this morning. You're a good friend, Spencer." This picked up Spencer's mood a bit. "Shouldn't you be getting rest?" Spencer asked, "You have the next watch." "Actually, It's my watch right now." Link said, "I guess you didn't realize how long you've been out here." Spencer was surprised. It didn't feel like such a long time. Maybe he dozed off and didn't notice.

"Hey, Spencer," Link said, "You remember that time you told me about your theory of alternate dimensions? You said 'For every choice you make, or everything that happens, another universe is created, based on what could have happened'? What do you think you would do if you could travel to other dimensions?" "I'd try to find A dimension where Midna didn't fall in love with you and bring her back." Spencer chuckled. He walked off to his tent and fell asleep the moment his head hit the sheets.

--

Back in the odd man's building, the man was astonished to see his test subject gone from the machine! It worked! Now he just had to wait 5 years before he could get his hands on enough energy for a second teleport. It would take longer to make another machine.

5 years later

"Open up, this is the FBI!"

The odd man was startled by the call from the other side of his door. The FBI had been investigating the disappearance of the man he used as a test subject five years ago. The odd man grabbed the shotgun he kept by his bed, and ran into a room on the other side of another room. He shut and Locked the door behind him as his front door was busted down by four FBI agents. He ran to a control panel and waited.

The FBI agents ran through his living area and into the room with the door leading into the room the odd man was hiding in. There was wires and circuitry all over the walls, but before the agents could see anything else, there was a blinding flash.

The odd man unlocked the door and looked into the room the agents had just been in. They were gone.

"Excellent," He said, "The teleportation chamber works!"

--

Spencer was dreaming.

He was in the Mirror chamber, and as he walked to the center he heard the mirror shards crunching beneath his feet. He stopped when he saw Midna standing at the other side of the chamber.

Something was wrong. He tried running, but soon fell over with electricity running through her. Spencer looked up and saw three men in black suits, one of which holding a taser gun. Another pulled out a real gun and shot Spencer.

--

Spencer sat bolt upright as he woke. He looked at his shirt, and sure enough, the mysterious upside-down triangle in the middle of the Triforce was glowing. Fearing the worst, he picked up his sword and dashed out of his tent, only to find Midna sitting on the rock. Apparently it was her watch right now. She turned at the sound of Spencer dashing out of his tent.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Spencer looked around, but didn't see anything. "It was just... just a bad dream." He said, while sheathing his sword. He was still looking around, be he still didn't see anyone.

"You think you can take last watch?" Midna asked with a yawn. "You're up anyway." "Sure thing, Midna." He watched her float over to her and Link's tent. _'Lucky bastard' _He thought.

--

Link woke with Midna's head resting on his chest, helmet off to the side. Apparently she got Spencer to take last watch. He ran his fingers through her bright orange hair, admiring her. _'I love you...' _He thought. He loved the idea of waking up every morning like this. Midna opened her eyes and let out a small yawn. She sat up and kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning."

"Hey! Remember what I said about making babies?" They heard Spencer call from outside.

"Just a moment" Midna put her helmet on and walked outside. Link stayed inside and listened.

"Hey, It was just a joke-" Then there was a loud WHACK, followed by a THUD.

Midna walked back into the tent and took her helmet off. She walked over and leaned on Link. "How's Spencer?" He asked. "Oh, he's resting." She said, "Last watch can be very tiring." Both of them laughed.


	5. Chapter 4

Far, far away, in the desert, on top of the old prison facility known as the Arbiter's grounds, there was a blinding flash. Four stunned FBI agents appeared as if from nowhere.

Once the flash wore off, one of them asked "Where the hell are we?" Another one of them pulled something from his pocket. "My G.P.S. isn't getting a signal!" "Damnit, Chris! Now what are we going to do?" "I'm not sure, Frank!" "Guys, calm down!" Another one of them said. He had curly brown hair. "Why should we be calm, Alex? We have no idea where we are, and without a satellite, our trackers won't work! We are lost!" The angry agent named Frank had black hair and a crew cut.

"Men, we have a problem." The fourth one said. He had blond hair. "What is it, Ian?" Frank said. The other three agents walked over to the window that Ian was looking out. There was silence then, and one of them cussed under his breath.

They were looking out to the Gerudo desert.

--

After Spencer woke from his Midna-induced nap the group traveled onwards. At lunch, Midna decided to take out everything that she she had in her invisible storage system.

That was a mistake.

Spencer yelped as Claw shots, arrows, bombs, a boomerang, and all sorts of things seemed to spew out of her helmet. Their immediate concern was the mess, but soon another problem revealed itself.

They had only half a small roll of cheese and half a loaf of bread left.

"I guess you really did appear at a bad time, Midna." Link said, "It looks like we would've gone to get supplies the next day. Only reason we are low on food is because we have three people instead of two. I guess we should have taken that into account. What are we going to do?" "Not to fear!" Spencer said, trying his best to be the hero. "We can live off the land!" He picked up the hero's bow and arrows. "Like so!" He shot off into the woods. They were presented with a squeal of pain. "Wow, that actually hit something?" Spencer asked, surprised at his own 'skill'. He went off to collect whatever he hit. Sure enough, he came out dragging a warthog with an arrow in it's side.

"Lucky us, eh?"

Soon they had all the meat they would need until they reached Ordon.

--

That night, they dined on both bread and the warthog Spencer had caught earlier. Spencer was thinking upon what Link had said to him last night, about going to other dimensions. He thought of the machine that brought him here in the first place, but tried to forget about it because he would never likely see that odd old man ever again.

Or so he thought.

Midway through their dinner, Spencer's Triforce started glowing again. He hated when it did that, because he never heard of a fourth triforce piece, and he hates encountering things he knows nothing about. What he did piece together is that every time it had been glowing, something was about to happen. Except for last night. He had thought over the men in black suits as well, but dismissed it as his brain being bored again.

"I'm going to go make sure no one is watching us" He said. He then got up, and proceeded to walk into the woods. Sword drawn, he was looking for any sign of a Bokoblin. He found no broken branches, footprints, or anything.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

He quickly shoved with elbow into their chest, and jumped forward, turning in mid-air. What he saw confused him more than ever.

It was that odd man.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked. "How did you find me? What the hell do you want?"

The odd man coughed and stood up. "I've come here to offer you a way back to Earth."

Spencer's heart skipped a beat. "W-what?" He considered. He would be able to return to the easy life, and his family. But he loved this new world he was in. He had become friends with Link himself, and even met Midna!

"No." Spencer said. A voice in the back of his mind berated him, but he continued. "I have come to love this world more than Earth. I can someone more here. Just you tell me how you found me."

"I think I should introduce myself first." The odd man said. "My name is Doctor Loomis. I'm not a real doctor, but I think my achievements should have earned me the title. How's about I go meet your friends?"

"What?" Spencer asked. "How do you know about anything here?"

"Oh, come now." Loomis said. "You really think I would go into a world I knew nothing about? I researched what 'Gerudo' and 'Twilight Princess' meant. I know all about Hyrule, Link, and Zelda. Shame about Midna really."

"Fine." Spencer said. "Lets go meet Link then."

--

Link looked up and saw Spencer entering the camp with a man dressed in a white lab coat.

"Who's this then?" Link asked.

"The odd man." Spencer said. Loomis 'humphed' and looked at him. "You really think me to be odd?" "You pull people off the streets and teleport them." Spencer replied.

Spencer and Loomis sat down. Loomis looked curiously at Midna.

"What a fine specimen. What is it?"

Loomis was lucky Link had quick enough reflexes to grab Midna before she tore his head off. It was then Spencer learned that the Twili had quite a colorful selection of insults.

"Oh sorry, I believe you are Midna?" Loomis asked. Midna stopped yelling. "How do people always know that?" She asked.

"He's from the same world as me." Spencer said. "And now he's going to tell us how he got here. Why did you come here? How is it that you can go back?"

"Well," Loomis began, "The FBI have been looking for you... Spencer, is it? I'm not sure why they didn't simply send in police. Anyway, I _kinda _teleported them here."

"You WHAT?" Spencer asked. Now he knew those men in black suits weren't just an imagination.

"Didn't you hear me? They are here, somewhere. But that's not the point." Loomis continued, "I decided that if you came back they wouldn't have to send more agents looking for you. The missing person wouldn't be missing, understand? As for retuning, I have this small machine here. See?" He pulled out an odd shoe-box sized machine that was shaped like a pistol. "Bullets do no harm, of course. The holder of the gun and the person shot both are teleported to Earth when used." Then he said:

"Let me demonstrate."

He quickly picked it up and shot Spencer. There was a blinding flash, and Link and Midna were left there, rubbing their stinging eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

When the flash wore off, Spencer found himself before the very machine that he needed.

But he didn't notice. He was filled with rage, rage at Loomis for bringing him back to this world without his own consent. He wanted to get back. He _need_ed to get back.

He looked around at saw Loomis rubbing his eyes. "YOU ASSHOLE!" Spencer leaped upon him,then got up, holding Loomis by his shirt collar. "YOU ARE _SO _LUCKY I WON'T KILL YOU!" He threw him on the ground. Spencer then walked over to the control panel. "What are you doing?" Loomis asked. Spencer Typed '6 days south from Ordon, just after disappearance of Spencer Landus' "I'm going back!" He pressed the button labeled 'go' and ran into the machine, slamming the door behind him.

"You fool!" Loomis screamed. He got up and shot at the control panel a second before a blinding flash. The control panel exploded, destroying the machine forever.

After the flash wore off, Loomis found himself looking at the wreckage of the machine. No blood, or any bits of Spencer were to be found.

The teleport was a success.

--

Link and Midna Looked around. Spencer and Loomis were nowhere to be found.

"Just like that..." Link thought. The odd man had just taken his best friend from him. The only other person aside from Midna and Zelda he could tell about his adventures, and there was nothing he could do about it. He sat there, stunned, for a few minutes. Midna shook him back to reality.

"What just happened?" She asked. "I - I don't know, Midna." Link replied.

--

When Spencer opened his eyes, the first thing that came to notice was not the fact he was back in the woods he so dearly loved.

It was the fact that his clothing was on fire.

"Shit!" He yelped, and quickly dropped to the damp ground and started rolling. Fortunately, he sustained no burns, but his clothing was considerably blackened. He looked around him, and saw the woods. He breathed a great sigh of relief.

"Who's there?" A small voice called out. _'Midna!' _Spencer thought. He ran to the voice as quick as he could. He saw Midna's small impish body, complete with beautiful glyphs and giant helmet. She quickly turned around and picked him up by the waist with her fused shadow hand.

"Midna?!" Spencer asked, "Don't you remember me?!"

"Who's Midna?" She asked.

Spencer was confused. He looked around, but didn't see Link. only a tent made of sheets. "Where's Link?"

At this, the Imp whom happened to look exactly like Midna but was in fact not her, gave a short gasp, and tightened the hand's grip. "How do you know about him?"

"Surely he is with you! You and him saved Hyrule, did you not? And if you are not Midna, who are you?" Spencer asked, then gasped in pain as the hand's hold became even tighter.

"My name is Andima, and Link... he died fighting Ganondorf!" She yelled, quite upset.

Spencer was in shock. Link died? Fighting Ganondorf? When? How? "How did this happen?" He asked. He gasped as the hand released it's hold on him, and he fell to the ground. Andima was in tears now, upset about what she had been asked.

"He- he defeated Ganondorf, but..." She paused, "but he died of a wound he got in the battle soon after!" Tear ran freely down her face now.

Spencer then remembered him and Link's conversation the other night, about alternate dimensions. '_This must be one!' _He thought.

"I've been looking for you!" Spencer looked behind him and gasped. It was Loomis. But not the one he knew. This one must be looking for the Spencer of this dimension. But Spencer wasn't going to be fool twice.

Spencer approached the man. "Give me the gun." He said. "How did you know-" Loomis started to say, but Spencer cut him off. "Just give me the damn gun." Spencer demanded. Loomis pulled the tele-gun out of his pocket and handed it to Spencer. Spencer then began looking for a program screen. He smiled as he flipped up a small panel to reveal a small keyboard and screen. He programmed it to return to his own dimension.

Loomis looked at Andima. "What a fine-" Spencer punched him in the mouth before he could continue. If Andima was anything like Midna, Spencer didn't want to see what would happen if Loomis finished his sentence. He slipped the gun into his pocket and walked over and sat beside the weeping Andima.

"We need to leave before he wakes up." Spencer said. She stopped weeping. "What do you mean, 'we'?" She asked, "I just met you!" "Well let me give you a little background story then." Spencer said.

He told her of all the events since his first encounter with Loomis. "That would explain a lot..." Andima said. Spencer could tell she was arguing with herself to believe him or not. "Let's go, I don't think I would like this man from what you've told me." She nodded her head towards the unconscious Loomis while she spoke.

--

They walked for about an hour before Spencer got curious about something. Where is his alternate dimension self? If Link wasn't alive, he wouldn't have told Zelda, so Zelda wouldn't have believed his story, so he wouldn't gotten the rupees. He must still be in castle town.

Spencer then heard an odd 'sheen' he assosiated with the Triforce glowing. He looked at where his Triforce had been on his shirt, only to find charred clothing, bits missing. He then looked at the back of his right hand. There was the Triforce, shining as brightly as ever, like a beacon to danger. He looked around, but didn't see anything.

Then he heard something.

First it was the sound of a twig breaking, then chatter. Bokoblin chatter. He looked behind him and his heart skipped a beat. A bokoblin archer, crouched beside a tree, arrow pointed at Andima. This wasn't unusual, but what scared Spencer was the fifty or so Bokoblins behind it. He looked for his shield, but it was nowhere to be found. Foolishly he jumped in between Andima and the flying arrow.

Spencer gave a sharp gasp as the arrow pierced his left shoulder. He drew his sword with his right hand and cut down the archer. It let out a yelp, which alerted the the other Bokoblins. "Shit!" Spencer yelled. "We gotta go!" He yelled. He picked up Andima by the arm and ran for his life.

He ran a great distance, then tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. Him and Andima went crashing to the ground. "Shit!" Spencer said. "We can't out run these guys!" He pulled out his sword.

"You can't be meaning to-" Andima started, but Spencer cut her off. "You only have a chance of escaping if I stay!" He said. "You go and save yourself!" "Not today!" He heard Andima say, then he felt her grab his arm. He felt an odd sensation of fall through the ground, and then his view point was from the ground. The Bokoblins raced by, completely missing him. He felt himself being pulled back up to normal size.

"What was that?" Spencer asked.

"I turned you into a shadow." Andima said, "I'm able to do it, but only for a very short period of time. You didn't think I was going to let some reckless fool save my life did you?"

It seemed Andima wasn't too far off from Midna. Spencer saw her face suddenly go from a look of triumph ot concern. "Are you alright?" She asked. "I- uh..." Spencer tried replying, but then everything went black. He fell to the ground.

--

When Spencer woke, he found himself laying on a sheet on the ground. His shoulder wound had been cleaned and bandaged, and Andima was sleeping not too far off from him. For a moment he thought she was Midna, then remembered exactly where he was. Essentially, it was Midna, so he couldn't blame himself. Then the memories of what happened last night came back to him. Doctor Loomis, Andima, the arrow, and that he was willing to sacrifice himself so she might live. It was then he remembered his own words.

_'"I'd try to find A dimension where Midna didn't fall in love with you and bring her back."'_

A voice in the back of his head said _'Perfect!'_

He watched Andima as she stretched out and yawned, then got up and walked over to him to check his shoulder. "What happened?" Spencer asked. "You fainted." Andima said, "Probably from blood loss. It's a good thing I thought to get bandages before I left."

"How did you get supplies? Without... him the cabin wouldn't have been there. Where did you go?" Spencer asked.

"I found a small village and 'borrowed' what I needed. I'm sure they won't mind." She said. "I have a question for you." She said. "Why did you risk your own life to save me twice?"

Spencer thought for a moment. He didn't think it was the right time to say the three words he needed to say. "Er... what kind of guy would I be if I didn't?" He said.

She smirked, as if she knew what he wanted to say. "An alive one" She said. "You need some more rest. I'll get breakfast." She got out the usual meal, cheese and bread. Spencer smiled. Apparently she ate the good stuff first.

--

Shortly, they were walking again, and Spencer had noted a few Bokoblins that had been watching them, but he wasn't going to do anything just yet.

Unfortunately, the Bokoblins decided to make him fight.

One dashed out to kill him, but Spencer pulled out his sword and stabbed it before it reached him. He noted that the Bokoblin sword and a Bokoblin arm are shorter than his.

He was prepared for the next one, readying himself as best he could without with his left arm. It slashed vertically at Spencer, who jumped to the side and cut open the creature's side. It screamed in agony, then fell to the ground in a bloody mess.

A wave of pain emitted from his left shoulder, causing him to drop to the ground on one knee. He saw the last Bokoblin coming at him, and raised his sword to try and defend himself. But when the Bokoblin was only a few meters from him, a ball of dark energy sailed over Spencer's head from behind him and blew off the unfortunate Bokoblin's head.

Spencer looked behind him. There was Andima, smirking at him. "What? You thought I was just going to sit here and watch you fight?"


	7. Chapter 6

"What's Midna like?"

Spencer was surprised at Andima's question. Not that it was terribly unexpected, she ought to wonder about Midna like Spencer wondered about himself in this dimension.

"Well," He began, "She's a lot like you. Of course, that's to be expected, because essentially, she is you. Aside from that, she's not at all different it seems."

"Hmm..." Andima said, "I think I'd like to meet her someday. It would be interesting."

This surprised Spencer. "You would be willing to come back with me to my dimension?"

"I don't see why not." Andima said, "There's nothing for me here. I'd rather be somewhere else. Even better, a world were Link never died."

Spencer felt a pang of jealousy. "Well, he'd be alive, but he and Midna are in love, and I'm not sure what he would do with two Midnas."

"Not everything can work out perfect," Andima said, "but at least I'd be able to see him again."

Spencer took out the gun and looked at it. It was partly rusted, and he figured if he didn't use it soon it wouldn't work at all. But he still wanted to see his other-dimension self. "Is there any faster way we could get to castle town?" He asked.

As if a reply from the goddesses, A wild horse ridden by two Bokoblins came running towards them, bucking furiously, trying to shake off the Bokoblins. Eventually, they lost their grip, and one flew into a tree and the other fell onto the ground to be trampled under the horses hooves. Andima turned herself and Spencer into shadows just in time to not be killed by the wild horse. When they materialized again, Spencer tried to jump onto it and calm it down, but that didn't work. All it got him were bruises.

Andima zapped it with a bolt of dark energy, and it froze. It stood there, completely motionless, while she hovered over on top of it and whispered something into it's ear. She zapped it again. And it bucked once, then calmed down. She brought it over to Spencer.

"I hope you can ride." She said.

--

The travel was much faster with a horse. Spencer estimated they would reach Castle Town in two days. Though what they needed was a saddle. The pain of riding without a saddle was almost unbearable. The arrived at Ordon at sunset the next day. Uli was the first to notice the travelers.

"Oh, hello! What brings you to Ordon?" She asked.

"We are just passing through, but do you have any place we could stay for the night?" Spencer asked.

"You can probably stay in the vacant tree house. May I ask for your names?" Uli replied.

"I'm Spencer, and my friend here is Andima. Thank you for letting us stay in a house for the night." Spencer replied. With that, he rode off to Link's Tree house, long since abandoned.

--

After dinner, Spencer sat on the couch in the living room. He was thinking about what would have happened to him if he never ran off with Link. He probably would have lived in Ordon, but that didn't happen, because he wasn't here. If wasn't here, he must be in Castle Town.

"I need to ask you a question." Andima said, bringing him back to reality. "Sure, what is it?" He said. "I need you to tell the truth this time" She continued, "Why is it that on the very day you met me, you were already prepared to give your life for me?" She asked.

Spencer took a deep breath. "Let me start by saying that, in a way, I already knew you. I knew you, but in a different universe. You just didn't know me because the me in this world hasn't met you. This is all quite confusing..." He said, rubbing his forehead. "I had... feelings for you, but I didn't want to take you away from Link. I thought in this world I had a chance..."

"Spencer," Andima said, "What are you trying to say?"

"Andima..." Spencer said, "I don't expect you to share this feeling, but..." He looked into her eyes, "I love you."


	8. Chapter 7

The room was silent. Spencer continued to look into Andima's eyes. He could tell she was trying to figure out what to say. Spencer was hoping for her to say she shared his feelings, but he thought that was impossible. She had only met him about two days ago, and they hadn't really done anything that was on any level 'romantic'.

"Spencer... I..." She began. She wasn't entirely sure whether or not she loved him. She had only met him two days ago, but he still held some of Link's traits. His courage and selflessness had shown themselves quite prominently shown over these past couple days, willing to die to get her to safety was one example. But not only an example of Courage and Selflessness. Also of his love for her.

No matter how hard she thought, she couldn't come up with words for an answer.

So she kissed him.

She jumped and wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed him. Spencer was startled at first, but was then overwhelmed with happiness. She was kissing him! He wrapped his arms around her, loving every second of it.

Finally, she pulled back. "Is that a good enough answer?"

--

Spencer woke the next morning on the couch, Andima sleeping curled up on his chest, helmet laying beside the couch. He lay there, admiring her. He decided that he need to thank the goddesses later.

He began to think of what Link and Midna would think he popped back into camp with Andima. He could just hear Midna now. '_You fell for _him_?!_' He chuckled at the thought of seeing Link's baffled expression. To them, one moment Loomis would be shooting him, the next, Spencer comes popping out of nowhere with Andima! He was looking forward to being reunited with his friends.

But still, He wanted to meet himself. He would probably have a different name, but as far as looks go, they should be identical.

Andima gave a small yawn and stretched out on him. "I love you" He said. "I love you too" She replied. Spencer thought about it. It was unbelievably hard to say it the first time, but after that, it was so simple.

--

After breakfast, they were off, heading for the last place they would go before returning to Link and Midna. Spencer was happy to travel Hyrule for the first time. Well, really, it was his second time, but during his first it was midnight and he couldn't see anything. He was astonished at Hyrule's beauty. South of Ordon was nice, but it was all forest. Here, there was variety. Rolling green fields, some groups of trees, and seeing Hyrule castle in the distance.

Only one thing concerned him.

Hyrule was a lot bigger than it seemed to be in the games. Judging by how far Hyrule Castle was, it would be sunset by the time they reached Castle Town.

"What's wrong?" Andima asked, "Afraid of riding longer?"

What she spoke was true, Spencer hated riding without a saddle. If he was smart he would have taken Epona's saddle.

--

Just as Spencer had predicted, they arrived at the town gate just before sunset. Now a new problem revealed itself.

"What do you think we should do?" Spencer asked, "Do you think you'll cause an uproar if you're seen?"

"What do we care?" Andima asked, "After this we won't even be seen again in this world."

"You got a point." Spencer said. "Let's go."

Spencer walked into town with Andima following close behind. The guards jumped back at the sight of Andima.

"Sir! You have a creature following you!" One of them cried out. With lightning speed, Spencer's blade was at his throat.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't call her that." Spencer said. The guard shivered in place, not making a move. Spencer lowered his sword then sheathed it.

"Good man. By the way, you've seemed to have soiled yourself." The guard glanced down, and saw that he had indeed wet himself. He ran off to the castle to get a change of clothing.

"Must you do that?" Andima asked. Spencer chuckled. "You don't want to know what Midna would have done to him." He said.

When they reached the Inn, Spencer walked over to the bartender, who looked up and all color drained from his face.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked, "I just want to know when he last time was that you saw a man that looked like me."

"I- I... five years ago. Yes that was it, you- he came in with a severe head injury!" The bartender said.

"That would be him." Spencer said. "You have any idea where he is now?"

"Excuse me for asking, sir, but how do you know him?" The bartender replied.

"He's... an old friend of mine." Spencer said.

"I'm sorry to tell you this sir... but he died of the very head wound he came in with."

This time it was Spencer's turn to go ghost white. He is... dead? The chance that would've happened never occured to him. Perhaps the Mirror shard that hit him was sharper, or bigger, in this world. The room was silent.

"Let's go, Andima." He pulled out the tele-gun.

--

"What just happened?" Midna asked. "I - I don't know, Midna." Link replied.

They sat there for a moment, their minds still processing what just happened. An old man named Loomis had just shot Spencer with some sort of odd machine, and the next thing they knew, they were both gone.

BOOM They then heard an explosion, while being blinded by another flash.

"Agh!" Midna cried, "My eyes can't take this much longer, I tell you!"

When Link finished rubbing his eyes and opened them, he immediately decided to do it again, because he couldn't have been seeing right.

"Spencer?" He asked. He looked at Andima, then Midna, then said "Two Midnas? How?"

Spencer and Andima sat down with Link and Midna. "Let me explain." Spencer said.

Spencer recounted all the events that occurred since he was shot by Loomis. Midna was first to make a comment.

"You are in love with _him?!_ How could you!?" She yelled at Andima.

"I guess we aren't so similar after all." Andima said as she kissed Spencer on the cheek. Midna just shook her head in disbelief.

"I died huh? It's an odd concept to think about." Link said. "I'm just glad to see you alive again." Andima said, smiling at him.

"Though I think we have a problem." Spencer said. He looked at Midna, then at Andima. "Me and Link won't be able to tell you apart!"

"I can fix that." Andima said. With that, held up her left index finger, and the tip began to glow red. Then she touched a glyph on her right arm. Like a ripple, red spread across her glyphs to replace the light blue.

"Problem solved." She said.

"I didn't know you can do that!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Well, now you do!" She said.

--

Meanwhile, the four agents were standing on the edge of the desert, looking over Lake Hylia.

--

The next morning, they dined the usual bread and cheese.

"I forgot to ask you, Spencer" Link said, "How did you get those scorch marks on your clothing?"

"You know when I tried getting back?" Spencer said, "I think Loomis somehow made the machine explode just as I was teleported. It must have had something to do with going to the alternate dimension. Of course," He looked at Andima, "I got to thank him for that if I get chance." She smiled at him.

Within a few moments, they were off again, on their fifth day of the travel to Ordon.


	9. Chapter 8

The group traveled all day without any noticeable incident. Spencer was relieved, because unlike Midna and Link, his travel had gone on eight days already, including his short adventure with Andima. To Link and Midna the three days Spencer spent in the other dimension only lasted three minutes. With all that to consider, he didn't really feel like fighting today. The set up camp for the night as they always did, two tents and one campfire.

"You know," Spencer began, "The horse that me and Andima caught has already passed the spot were we saw it. Makes sense, because last time going through here I was running for my life! Looks like another five days until we get there."

"Unless we don't travel as we are now." Andima said. She summoned up the dark crystal she had brought form the other dimension.

"We don't have the Master Sword though, so Link won't be able to turn back!" Spencer said.

"Well, we got there in one day form here on horse," Andima explained, "We could probably make it to the Sacred grove this time tomorrow."

"What about me?" Spencer asked. "I can't travel at wolf speed!"

"Oh, really?" Andima asked. She looked curiously at the Triforce on Spencer's hand.

Spencer saw what was looking at and thought he felt his stomach twist. "You can't be thinking of..." He said. Andima cut him off.

"They way I see it, a piece of the Triforce would protect you from any bad effect of the crystal, besides being turned into a beast."

"And what If I turn into something other than a wolf?" Spencer asked.

Andima sighed. "Good point." She put the crystal back, and Spencer gave a sigh of relief. "We'll just have to find out when we get there!" Andima said. Spencer felt his stomach move as if it was playing twister. Andima could see that his face was turning green.

"Oh, don't be such a coward! Link does it all the time!" She exclaimed.

She saw the green worsening on Spencer's face, and eventually her frustration was taken over by concern.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked.

"Sorry," Spencer said, "I've just read stories that describe the feeling of transforming really well" He looked at Link. "Not very fun, is it?"

"No," Link began, "The shifting of the bones, the sudden point of balance change, growing fur-"

"Link, stop it!" Andima berated him, "You're not helping!" She looked back at Spencer and thought he looked like he had the plague.

"Five more days is fine with me" She said with a sigh. "You need to lie down and forget this conversation ever happened." She walked him off to their tent.

"There's no way she could be me." Midna said. "There's no way I could have fallen for a fool like him."

"You have to remember, Midna," Link said, "That I was dead in her world. Also, we have no way of knowing what sort of things Spencer did other there. Besides, she isn't really you. You may have looked the same, but things happened to her that didn't happen to you that probably changed her a bit."

"Oh, stop it. You sound too much like Zelda." Midna said.

--

After unsuccessfully searching of a way to leave Lake Hylia, the agents decided to try talking to the locals. Well, the ones that weren't fish.

They had encountered an odd fish-human being while looking for a way out. It had blue skin and fins. Frank had wanted to tranquilize it and try to bring it back to head quarters, but the rest of the group didn't want to mess with something their size.

They met a particularly odd looking man standing in front of a floating house.

"What can I do fer' yeh odd looking fellows?" He asked.

Chris ignored the comment and said "Do you know a way to get above these cliffs?"

"A group of four huh? Hmm... well you guys seem pretty lost, so I'll just let you guys go on for free. Walk into the house and I'll get you outta here."

The agents walked into the odd looking house, and were startled when a thick iron door shut behind them. They didn't have much time too panic, because they were almost immediately launched into the air.

Three agents crashed onto the landing pad. Th one named Chris got up.

"Where is Alex?" He asked.

Just as he finished saying it, the three agents heard a scream cut short by the sound of a body hitting the side fo the landing pad. Frank and the others ran over to look down the edge.

There was Alex's broken and mangled body floating in the water of the lake below. Ian and Chris stood there, mouths open, staring at what had become of their former co-worker. Frank pulled away from the edge.

"Come on, you two! I don't need any other agents falling to their death today!"

The agents walked through the house full of cuccoos, completely missing the odd man calling to them to try the 'Fly by Fowl'

--

Spencer was woken by the feeling of lips being pressed onto his. He opened his eyes and saw Andima's staring into his. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her before he pulled back.

"What brought upon this pleasant surprise?" Spencer asked.

"Well, Link and Midna have already eaten, and they wanted you to wake up so we get going. I thought this would be better than Midna sticking her head in and yelling at you." Andima said. Spencer smiled at her, then got up and walked out of the tent.

"We were wondering when you would wake up." Link greeted him. "Sorry about that, Inter-dimensional travel takes a lot out of you." Spencer said, "By the way, we should be on the lookout for any Bokoblins ahead. If I'm correct, the fifty or so Bokoblins that attacked me and Andima shouldn't be too far ahead."

"What do you suggest we do if we see them?" Midna asked.

"If we see them before they see us, I suggest trying to walk around them. We don't need a fight of four to fifty. Right now our top priority is getting to Ordon. Not slaying large bands of creatures." Spencer said. The group continued north, continuing their journey to Ordon.

--

About midday, Spencer's Triforce started glowing again.

'_I really wish I knew exactly what that meant!_' He thought. He looked around for danger, and saw a campfire in the distance.

"Wait." He said. Link, Midna, and Andima stopped almost immediately, looking to Spencer for an explanation.

"There is a camp fire ahead, presumably belonging to the Bokoblins. I suggest this is where we start trying to walk around."

They carefully made their way around the campfire, giving themselves a lot of space between themselves and the campfire. They circled it counter-clockwise, and continued north once they were on the other side.

"I'm glad we didn't have to mess with those guys again." Andima said with a sigh of relief.

"Bokoblins are stupid and slow, I can't see why we couldn't have taken them!" Midna complained.

"Trust me, those buggers are really damn fast." Spencer said, remembering how long he had ran, and yet they had kept up with him.

"Ow!" Andima gave a sharp gasp as a arrow from behind nicked her shoulder.

Spencer looked at her, then turned and lunged at the archer hiding behind a tree. It probably was expecting Spencer's blade to pierce the tree, then him. Spencer put a foot on the tree and pushed to free his sword. He checked that it was dead, then returned to the others.

"We need to run. Now." He said. And with that, they broke into a run north, so no other Bokoblins from the group would see them. They ran for a good thirty minutes, with short breaks. From then onto the evening no more Bokoblins were to be seen.

--

That night, Spencer took first watch, with Andima to accompany him. Just after they took watch, they could have sworn they heard Midna _giggle_ from inside the tent. Spencer looked at Andima, who also looked at him.

"Be prepared to treat a concussion." Spencer said.

"Why?" Andima asked.

"Because of the stupid thing I'm about to do." He replied. He then called out: "Hey! did you forget what I said about babies?!" And as he predicted, a giant red-orange hand came streaming out of the tent. What he didn't predict was another giant hand stopping the first from clocking him. He looked over to see Andima doing her best to stop Midna.

"Oh, come on! Just one hit!" Yelled Midna from the tent. Eventually, she gave up and the hand shrunk back into the tent.

"Thanks, I just had to make the comment, and I was prepared for the consequences." Spencer said to Andima.

"You think I'd sit here and watch you get hit? As if!" She replied.


	10. Chapter 9

The three agents found a town populated with many odd-dressed citizens. No matter what they did, they couldn't get anyone on the streets to stop and tell them where they were. Finally, they found an Inn and walked up to the bartender.

"Can you tell us where we are?" Asked Frank.

"Well, Castle Town, of course!" Said the bartender, who continued to clean a glass mug without looking up.

"Can you tell me what country we are in?"

"Well, you must be from far away! This is Hyrule, lad!"

The agents stood there, doing his best to try and remember where in the world a country named Hyrule was. That is, unitl Ian interrupted them.

"Hey, I need to speak to you guys." He asked Frank and Chris. They walked over to a table and sat down.

"I think I remember what Hyrule is." Said Ian, "My kids play video games that had this 'Hyrule' in them. Call me crazy, but I don't think we are on Earth. Have you noticed everyone's pointed ears?"

Frank and Chris looked around, and sure enough, everyone but them had pointed ears.

"How did this happen?" Frank demanded.

"I'm not certain, but perhaps it had something to do with that crazy old man we were sent to investigate before this all started? That was the last time I recall seeing Earth." Ian said.

"That definably would explain our GPS problem..." Frank scratched his chin. "But transported into a video game? I doubt it."

"Didn't you see all the machinery that old man had in that building? It could have been anything!" Ian said.

"Fine." Frank said, rubbing his forehead, "but how do you suppose we get back?"

"We have to wait for someone on the other side to come for us." Ian said. "We are stuck here, gentlemen."

--

After Spencer and Andima's watch, It was Link's. The night was peacefully quiet for the most part, until about an hour into his watch. He heard Bokoblin chatter to the south, and stared hard into the woods. His eyes spotted three Bokoblins armed with swords trying to circle the camp. Link ran over to the tents and woke Spencer, Andima, and Midna.

"Get prepared for a fight," Link whispered, "we got three bokoblins circling us. There might be more."

Spencer grabbed his sheath and attached it onto his belt, then drew his sword. The moonlight glinted off the steel blade. Midna and Andima put on their Fused-Shadows and followed.

They head out into the woods, looking for the creatures hunting them.

Spencer and Andima split from the rest of the group, heading east. Spencer heard a Bokoblin charging at him from the side and looked, he ducked just in time to not have his head cleaved off. He jumped to the side and thrust his sword at the Bokoblin's side. The Bokoblin blocked it with a rough wooden shield. Spencer reached for his, but only felt air, because he hadn't thought of bringing it.

'_Idiot!_' He thought. He heard another Bokoblin running up behind him and jumped to the side in the last second so the thrust that was meant for him impaled the Bokoblin's partner instead. He watched as the Bokoblin ruthlessly kicked his late companion's body off his sword.

Spencer jumped back to avoid a horizontal slice that would have separated him in two. He then jumped to the left, then rolled behind his enemy before jumping up and beheading him.

"I've always wanted to do that." He said to Andima.

--

Link and Midna were chasing the third Bokoblin through the woods, once it saw them it had decided to run off. Link wasn't about to let it get the rest of it's tribe's help.

Link ran as fast as he could, jumping over roots and dodging around trees. Slowly, but surely he was catching up on the Bokoblin. _'Spencer wasn't kidding when he said these buggers are fast!_ he thought. Link came skidding to a halt when he found he was too late.

They had arrived at the Bokoblin camp.

Link knew even he couldn't handle fifty bokoblins on his own, so he tuned and ran as fast he could. Not much later he heard the cries of the Bokoblins behind him. He ran back to camp to see Spencer and Andima waiting for him. Midna emerged from Link's shadow.

"Start running!" She and Link yelled. Spencer and Andima asked no questions and Andima hid in Spencer's shadow as he started his run north. Link and Spencer ran as fast as they could north, while Midna and Andima hid in their shadows. They kept running as fast as they could, adrenaline powering their legs.

"We can't out run these guys! We have to do something!" Spencer yelled, still running. "What do you have in mind?" Link yelled back. "We either need to lose them or fight them, and I don't think you want to fight them!" Spencer called back. "We've already tried losing them! We are going to have to fight them or die trying!"

"I think you're forgetting something!" Andima called out from Spencer's shadow. "Don't you remember how we lost them last time?"

"Of course! Why didn't I think of it before!" Spencer exclaimed, "Link, stop! I need Midna to come out of your shadow!"

Spencer and Link came skidding to a halt as Andima and Midna came out of their shadows. "I haven't done this before!" Midna complained. "Just grab Link's arm and go into a trees shadows or something!" Andima explained. All four adventurers turned into shadows as the Bokoblin tribe stampeded by.

After the sounds of the Bokoblins died down Midna and Andima came out of the tree's shadows, along with Spencer and Link. They stood there, watching the Bokoblins run off. Link noticed Midna was struggling to stay awake.

"Midna, are you alright?" He said. "I'm.. ok.." He caught her as she toppled forwards. "I was afraid that would happen." Andima said, letting out a yawn. "Turning another bring into a shadow takes a lot out of you. It worse if you haven't done it before."

"What are we going to do for a camp?" Spencer asked. "Those Bokoblins trampled our camp."

"I guess we sleep on the grass." Link said, laying Midna down on the grass. "Besides, that run took a lot of time off or Journey. If I'm right, we should arrive in Ordon the day after tomorrow."

"Oh boy, Two night of sleeping of the ground." Spencer sighed. "At least we'll sleeping indoors after that." Link and Andima lay down to sleep on the grass while Spencer took last watch. It didn't take much, after the long run, or turning Spencer into a shadow, in Andima's case, both were very exhausted.

--

In a few hours, they were walking north once again.

"What do you think the villagers will say when their long lost hero returns with two imps and a oddly dressed fellow?" Asked Spencer.

Link chuckled. "I'm not sure." He said. What Link wasn't looking forward to was explaining why he ran off without warning five years ago. First of all, he would have to apologize to Ilia. Ilia. He hated the thought of breaking her heart when she found out he loved Midna. The truth is, Link and Ilia's love was a one-way relationship. Ilia obviously had feelings for Link, and Link might have had feelings for her if it wasn't for the whole Twilight crisis that brought him and Midna together. Link still thought of Ilia as his child-hood friend, nothing more.

As if he had read his mind, Spencer said: "Don't worry about Ilia. If she really is a friend, she will understand."

"I know, I just hate to let others down." Link said.

"You don't... _regret_ me coming into your life, do you?" Midna asked Link.

"No! Not at all! I just hate to make others feel bad." Link said.

"I wonder what _my_ family thinks happened to me. They probably think I'm dead." Spencer thought out loud. "I wish there was a way I could tell them I'm alive and well."

"Maybe there is," Andima suggested, "Can't you use that machine you used to get us here?"

Spencer pulled it out and looked at it. He sighed. "It's almost completely rusted, I doubt it would work. If Loomis finds me again and brings me back to my world, maybe I could fix it there, and make it more durable. But if I'm right, he destroyed the machine when he tried to stop me coming back." He said.

"Why do you think that?" Andima asked.

"Well, for one, he hasn't shown up again." Spencer said, "Also, I thought I heard him shooting at it right before I teleported. It would explain me being set on fire."

"Well, I guess that's just how things work out." Midna said. "They've probably even had your funeral already."

Spencer thought of his family and friends dresses in black, looking at an empty coffin. "Makes me wonder that they would say if I knocked on my parent's front door." Spencer looked at Andima, "You with me, no less."

She smiled at the thought of meeting Spencer's parents. She imagined them either fainting or snapping on the spot. "It would be awkward." She said.

The group laughed, walking onwards to their destination.


	11. Chapter 10

That night, Link, Andima, Midna, and Spencer were sitting around the last campfire they would make before arriving in Hyrule.

"I've been thinking," Andima said, looking at Spencer, "If you came into my world, then how come a alternate-dimension version of yourself hasn't come into ours yet?"

"Well, I was dead. Pretty hard to travel dimensions if you're dead." Spencer replied.

"But don't you think there are more than two parrallel worlds? There could be a Spencer from any dimension come tumbling into here!" Andima said.

As if to prove her point, the group heard a loud explosion about twenty feet away from them. Also provided, was the usual blinding flash. When the flash wore off, they found themselves looking at Spencer. But it wasn't the Spencer they knew. His clothing wasn't burnt, and he didn't have the Triforce on his shirt or hand. But what was interesting was the odd looking watch on his wrist.

Link, Andima, and Midna all looked at the new Spencer, then the other, and back.

Spencer's double grabbed Andima by the arm, and the watch started beeping. The time in between beeps was a few seconds at first, but then sped up until it sounded like one constant annoying sound. Then there was an explosion and a flash, then both the other Spencer and Andima were gone. The original Spencer was first to say something.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Just wait a second, I think they will return soon." Link said.

Sure enough, there was another flash and explosion, and the other Spencer and Andima appeared as if from nowhere. The other Spencer now had several cuts and bruises on him, and also had a sword attached to his belt. Andima also had a few bruises.

Spencer (the original) got up and ran over to Andima. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"I'm alright, trust me." she replied. She pointed at the other Spencer. "Listen to him, he has to tell you something."

Spencer got up and spoke to his alternate-self. It felt kind of weird. "Alright, fine. Explain yourself."

The other Spencer composed himself before speaking. "Well, you know that old man in the abandoned building?"

"Yeah, Loomis is his name." Spencer replied.

"Well, anyway, he gave me this watch that somehow allows me to travel through time and to other dimensions. But apparently before he gave it to me, he set it to teleport whoever used it first to a different point in history every once in while. After the romans, I thought I could never make it past the rest without some help. I took Andima because I knew she would understand my problem. Sorry for not explaining earlier." The double said.

"Wait a second, how did you know about Andima? I would understand if it was Midna or Link, but Andima wasn't in the game. How did you know her?" Spencer interrogated.

"Er..." The double pressed a green button on his watch and a small keyboard slid out. He typed in something, then pressed a red button. The keyboard slid back into the watch, which began to hum. "Sorry, if I see you again I'll tell you!" The double said, as he was teleported to wherever he came from.

"That was... different." Midna said.

Spencer turned to Andima. "Are you sure you're all right?" He asked, looking at her bruises. "I'm fine." Andima said. "But one thing." Spencer looked up at her. "What is it?"

"Those French people are nasty." She said, then grinned. Spencer was still confused. "What French people?" He asked. "Well... lets just say your world has one crazy history to it." She said.

--

The next day, the group traveled on, Andima sitting on Spencer's shoulder, arm around him. "Since when do you sit on my shoulder?" he asked. "Oh, sorry. I have to remind myself you aren't quite the same Spencer I just spent the last few days with." She said.

"Days?!" Spencer exclaimed. "Just how long were you with him?"

"Oh, I don't know." Andima said. "Just a few days. He's a lot like you, you know." She said, chuckling to herself.

"Hey guys, we are finally here!" Link exclaimed. The group walked out of the last of the trees into Ordon. Uli was sitting by the river, washing some clothing.

"Link! It great to see you again!" She said. Putting the wet clothing on the grass to walk over to Link. "Where have you been?" She asked. She noticed Spencer, "And who is your friend?"

"This is Spencer" Link said. "I met him shortly after I finished my quest."

Uli held out her hand for Spencer to shake. "Nice to meet you, Spencer!"

Spencer shook her hand. "Uh.. nice to meet you too..." He heard a giggle come from his shadow, and looked down shortly to glare at it. "Have you got any place we could stay for the night?" He asked Uli.

"Come to think of it, maybe the man that lives where Link used to live can help you. No one else has any room. Sorry." She said.

"It's fine, we'll talk to this man." Link said. "Thanks for your help. It's nice to see you too."

--

Shortly, Link and Spencer had climbed the ladder to the tree house's door. Midna and Andima hiding in their shadows. Spencer knocked on the door.

"I wonder who moved in?" He thought out loud.

No one was more surprised than Spencer when they saw who opened the door. Dressed in Ordon clothing, was the other Spencer they had met just last night. Andima and Midna jumped out of Spencer and Link's shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Midna asked.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you that I was going to take up residence in Ordon after I left a note to my friends and family. I fiured I could live here as long as I wanted. Here." He passed the odd watch he had used to Spencer. "You may want to use that to tell everyone you're not dead. By the way, the red button opens the keyboard, the green one activates the watch, and the yellow tells you where you are."

Spencer looked at the watch, still baffled that a thing like this had the power to teleport someone to other dimensions. He put it in his pocket, then turned back to the other Spencer. "That's great and all, but do you have a place we could stay for the night?"

"Well, the basement is pretty bare. I could set up some sheets for you guys. Come on in." The other Spencer said. The group walked in.

For the most part, the tree house hadn't changed since Link lived there. The other Spencer grabbed some sheets from the loft and climbed down into the basement. He set out the sheets so there was two large piles for them to sleep on.

"There you go. Not the best, but it's all I can do. I don't even have a proper bed yet!" He said.

"It's fine, thanks." Andima said. The other Spencer climbed up to the loft to get himself some shuteye.

"What an odd turn of events..." Spencer said. He had taken the watch out and was observing it. "This certainly is an interesting timepiece."

"We could go see your parents anytime now..." Andima hovered over to Spencer and leaned on his shoulder, looking at the watch.

"Not yet." Spencer said. "There something I've always wanted to do in Castle Town first."

"What would that be?" Andima asked.

"Get drunk!" Both Spencer and Andima laughed.

"Shut up already! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Midna growled.


	12. Chapter 11

The next morning, the group was woken by a loud, excited scream.

"LINK!" Before Link could do anything, the source of the scream leaped on top of him, and he pushed them back to get a good look at who it was.

"Ilia!?" He said. Link was hoping to be out of Ordon before she found him.

"It's been such a long time! Where have you been? Who are your friends?" Ilia continued to attack him with a barrage of questions. Then Link realized something. She had seen Midna and Andima. There was no way of getting out of this now.

"How did you get in here?" Link asked.

"Uli said you and a friend were staying here! The man that lives here let me in!" She said. Link wished the other Spencer had been smart enough not to let her in.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Spencer asked, half asleep. He had been woken by Ilia's initial scream, as had everyone else.

"You must be Spencer! Has anyone told you you look just like the man that lives here?" Ilia asked.

"No... not yet..." Spencer said.

"What's this thing, Link?" When Link wasn't looking, Ilia had gone over to to the half-asleep Midna and picked her up by the arm.

"Put her down!" Link cried. Luckily, Midna was still drowsy enough not to care as Ilia dropped her back onto the sheets.

"By the way, the man that lives here has cooked breakfast!" Ilia said.

Andima got up and rubbed her eyes. "Sounds good to me."

Ilia let out a yelp of surprise. "These things are alive!?"

"What did you think we were? Dolls?" Andima said while putting on her helmet.

--

When they climbed the ladder out of the basement, the smell of breakfast hit them, and they were suddenley very hungry.

"What is that? Smells good." Spencer said. The other Spencer sat at a table which held six plates of toast and eggs.

"Least I could do for someone like you." He said with a grin. The group and Ilia sat down at the table. "So where do you plan to go today?" He asked.

"Oh, no where in particular." Link said. This was a lie, he knew they were going to go get the Master Sword, but didn't want to worry Ilia. Ilia was still looking at Andima and Midna, trying to figure out where they came from. Finally, she gave up.

"How long have you known Midna, Link?" She asked.

Link choked on his toast. He really didn't want to talk about it. "Well... It's kind of a long story..."

"I've got all day." Ilia said.

"Alright, fine." Link told her then of everything that happened from the day the twilight covered Hyrule, to now, skipping the uneventful five years in the middle. He didn't want to hide anything, so he even told her of his and Midna's relationship. Link's worries were confirmed then, because Ilia got up with a depressed look on her face. "I see." She said, then walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Afterwards, there was an awkward silence, which was broken by Midna.

"Don't worry, Link. She'll be fine. We have to go if we want to make it to Castle Town today." She said.

"Today? It takes longer than that to get to castle town on foot!" Spencer said.

"I have an idea." Midna said with a mischievous grin.

--

Soon, Midna, Andima, Spencer, and Link arrived at the entrance to the Sacred Grove. Link listened carefully. He could hear the Skullkid's song. "That way." He said, pointing in the direction of the tune.

After walking a fair bit, they met the Skullkid. "Hehehe, you want to go to my secret place? It's been a long time since we last played!"

"If you would be so kind. I'm sorry to say we haven't got time to play today." Link said.

"Aw, fine. Just make sure to come back soon!" The Skullkid said.

The group followed the Skullkid through a confusing maze of trees, bushes, and tunnels. Finally, they entered what was left of the former Temple of Time. They walked through the short passageway that had been opened by the Hero of Time centuries ago. Spencer, Andima, and Midna stood back as Link walked up to the holder. It was old and worn down, but the sword it held looked as if it was crafted yesterday. Link gripped the handle with both hands, and pulled. The rock of the holder had made the fit tighter, but after a few seconds, the Blade of Evil's Bane slid out and Link held it high. He recognized it's soft hum. He sheathed the sword, then walked over to the others.

"It looks as if I put it there today." He said with a smile.

"Of course, you know what this means." Midna said. She produced the shadow crystal.

"I was hoping you forgot about that..." Link said.

"Not a chance!" Midna held out the crystal. "Go on."

"Oh, come on Midna, do we have to-" Link started. He was interrupted by Midna.

"You want to make it to Castle Town today or not?" She said.

Link gave up with a sigh. Reluctantly, he touched the crystal. Almost immediately his knees bent the other way, he fell on all fours, and grew fur. He had turned into the Sacred Beast once again. Midna landed on his back.

"Haven't done this in a while, have we?" She said while a grin.

Spencer was looking at Link, trying to figure how just how it would feel to turn into a wolf when Andima spoke to him. "We should try it on you now, don't you think?"

He looked over to her, and she had already produced the shadow crystal of her own.

"Do we really need to?" Spencer asked with a sigh.

"If you want to keep up with Link and Midna, yes!" Andima said. Link and Midna were watching patiently. Spencer gulped, then took a deep breath. She reached out to the crystal, and hesitated. Andima wasn't about to let him cop out now, so she shoved it into his hand.

He immediately let go, but it had triggered what it was meant to do. Only Spencer's inner animal wasn't a wolf. His thumbs shrunk into his hands, his knees bent the other way, his feet became abnormally large, his ears grew long, he shrank to the size of a shoe box, and grew brown fur. He had turned into a hare.

Midna and Andima burst into laughter. Spencer looked up at Link, and saw that he was doing his best not to howl or bark.

'_Well, this is degrading..._' Spencer thought.

--

They spent the rest of the day running, hovering, and hopping through Hyrule field. It felt a lot different as a hare, not to mention the drastically changed viewpoint. He could ear much better, and smell better, too. Though that wasn't a very good thing sometimes. Bokoblins and the other beasts of Hyrule stink.

At sunset they arrived at Castle Town west gate. Spencer watched as Midna produced the Master Sword so Link could touch it and become human again. She was about to put it away when Andima nudged her in the side and pointed to Spencer. Midna gave Andima a look that told her '_Alright, fine..._' and lay the Sword on the grass so Spencer could hop on it. Soon, he was standing on it, view point much higher than it had been a minute ago.

"I'm glad that's over." He said. "I hope I don't have to do that for a very long time." Andima gave a small laugh.

--

In the bar, Andima and Midna had chosen not to hide in shadows, so they were getting many strange looks from everyone. Spencer walked up to the counter with Andima.

"Four pints of your finest, please." He said, putting his rupees on the table. Andima nudged him and whispered something into his ear.

"Make that six." Spencer said.

--

"...So then I said, about time! You should have hic seen the look on their faces!" Spencer was a good ways into his third pint. Andima put an arm around his neck, leaning heavily. "So there I was, then this bozo comes crashing through the woods! I pick him up by the waste and he hangs there with the stupidest look on his face!"

Link and Midna watched from a nearby table. They had barely touched their drinks. It was too funny watching what happens when you intoxicate Spencer and Andima. Andima then gave Spencer a drunken kiss, which made him fall to the ground, bringing Andima with him. Everyone crowded around to see them. They had fallen asleep.

"I won't envy them in the morning." Link said. "I'll drink to that." Midna said. They clinked their glasses together and drank.


	13. Chapter 12

Spencer woke on top of the soft sheets and blankets. Wait a second. '_Soft sheets and blankets?!_' He opened his eyes and looked around. He was back in his room, in his house. He looked out the window. A street lined with houses and cars met his eyes. He collapsed in his chair. '_That was... all a dream?_' He looked at his clothing. No burns, or Triforce. He plunged his hands into his pockets. Nothing. He held his head in his hands. '_How could have it had been so real?_' He asked himself. '_Link... Midna... Andima... All figments of my imagination?_' Depressed, he gave a great sigh and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Afterwards, he went to the kitchen to get some cereal. He got the bowl out, and was in the middle of pouring cerial when he heard a sound that made him drop the box. It was a small yawn that came from the doorway. He spun around to see the last thing he thought he would ever see again.

Andima was stretching in the doorway. Spencer ran up to her, picked her up, and kissed her. She was startled at first, but decided, '_What the hell._' She returned the kiss full heartedly. Spencer held her close, so glad it wasn't all a dream. When the kiss finally ended, she asked, "What was that for?" With a smile.

Spencer smiled back. "For being here." They kissed again. Once Spencer's mind settled back into knowing this is reality, it began to fill with questions. Once the second kiss ended, he asked, "How did we get here?"

"You don't remember? Well, you were pretty drunk. You said we were going to meet your parents, then teleported us here using that wrist-strap thing. But as soon as we arrived, you collapsed on the bed." Andima said. "The watch. Where is it?" Spencer asked. "I took it for safe keeping. Didn't want it to break before we got back." She produced the watch in her hand. Spencer thankfully took it and slipped it into his pocket.

"Before we get going, I think we should eat some of this 'future-food' of yours." Andima suggested. Spencer looked around the kitchen and vaguely wondered why everything hadn't been touched in five years.

"I don't think that's possible." He said, "The electricity has surely run out, and I certainly don't feel like paying the electricity bill for one meal. Maybe we could go out to eat?"

"Sure that's a good idea?" Andima asked. "I wonder what people would do if they saw me on the streets."

"Good point. Maybe my parents will have something to eat. I'm pretty sure they won't try to kill you. They never were the 'kill before thinking' type." Spencer said.

"I hope you're right." Andima said.

--

Inside Spencer's garage, he and Andima looked at his old, dusty car. It was an old red 1990 mustang.

"What is that?" Andima asked.

"It's a car. It's kind of like a horse, but faster." Spencer said. He found the keys behind a shelf and opened the passenger door.

"This is where you get in." He said. Andima stepped into the car, and bent down when her helmet hit the top of the car. He sat on the seat comfortably. "Not bad." She said. Spencer got in the driver door, then realized something. Without electricity, he couldn't get the garage door open. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Andima asked.

"I'm not able to open the door." Spencer said.

"Maybe I am." Andima said. She got out of the car, then climbed on top. She let out small bolts of twilight energy at the garage door, then swung her hands up. The garage doors slid fast on their tracks, almost sliding right off and crashing into the wall behind them. She got back into the car, Spencer looking at her with a bewildered expression on his face. "What?" She asked.

--

Luckily, they had gotten the car going, and arrived at Spencer's parent's home in but half an hour. Andima slid into Spencer's shadow as he got out of the car. Spencer walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

A man with a full head of white hair answered the door. He was dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans. He also wore glasses, which upon seeing Spencer, took them off and cleaned them before putting them back on.

"Spencer!?" He said in disbelief. "I have quite a bit of explaining to do." Spencer replied, "May I come in?" "Uh... of course! Come in!" Spencer's father was still dumbfounded that his long lost son had just knocked on the door. Spencer walked up some stairs into the living room. Inside it was a television, a couch, and a coffee table, along with some lamps. Spencer's mother, who also had a full head of white hair, was knitting on the couch. Spencer sat down beside her and she looked up. She blinked a few times, then gave Spencer a hug.

"Where have you been these past years?" She asked. Spencer waited until his father entered the room and sat down at the other end of the couch, then took a deep breath and told them of his story.

"That really happened? It's... hard to believe!" Spencer's father said.

"Well, I do have the watch." Spencer said, lifting his wrist for them to see. "I also brought..." he looked at his shadow, "Andima." At his last word, Andima had come out of his shadow and sat on the coffee table in front of them.

"Nice to meet you both." She said. Spencer's parents were shocked.

"Wow..." Spencer's father said, "You... her...have something?"

"Yep." Spencer said. Andima floated over to sit beside him, and he put his arm around her.

"I, uh... I'll get us some tea." Spencer's mother said. She walked off to the kitchen.

"Thank you very much for visiting us, Spencer." Spencer's father said. "I'm sure both me and your mother are very happy you are alive."

"I should be thanking you for not panicking when you saw me." Andima said with a grin.

"I guess Spencer telling us about his story helped a lot. Else I might have had a heart attack." Spencer's father said. Spencer's mother came back out of the kitchen holding tray that held three cups of tea.

"Your father never was very fond of tea." She said. She set the tray on the table, and Spencer and Andima took theirs.

"What's this?" Andima asked. "Tea. Drink it." Spencer said. They both began drinking their tea while Spencer's mother spoke.

"So..." She began, "What do you think of children?"

Both Spencer and Andima simultaneously choked on their tea. After much coughing, Andima spoke.

"I'm not really sure that's possible." She said.

"Oh really?" Spencer's mother asked accusingly.

"I mean I don't think it's physically possible. With this curse placed on me, I'm only an Imp. T break the curse we would need to destroy the source. But without a mirror, we can't enter the Twilight realm to attack Zant-" Andima said, then Spencer's mother interrupted her.

"Who's Zant?" She asked.

"He's the man who turned me into an Imp." Andima said, "Anyway, we can't get to him without a mirror. The only known one is in the Twilight Realm. WE would need a different... way... into the realm..." Her last words trailed off as her eyes were drawn to the watch Spencer was wearing. He caught on almost immediately.

"Of course! Why haven't we though of this before?" He said. He turned to his parents. "I'm afraid I can't stay much longer. If I can, I will visit again. I just wanted you to know I'm alive and living a good life in Hyrule. Sorry, but I need to leave as soon as possible." He opened the watch's keyboard and typed in 'Hyrule castle town Inn" and pressed the green button. The keyboard slid back in and the watch began to hum. Spencer took Andima's hand.

"Where are you going?" Spencer's Mother asked.

"To get rid of the curse!" Spencer said. There was a flash, and they were gone.


	14. Chapter 13

Spencer and Andima appeared in the Inn while everyone was crowded around something. They walked over to the only people not in the crowd: Link and Midna. They looked up at them with confused looks on their faces.

"How did you get here?" Midna asked.

"What do you mean?" Spencer replied.

"You and Andima just collapsed onto the floor!" Link said.

Spencer looked at Andima. "I guess we are a little early." He said. He looked back at Link and Midna. "We are going somewhere tomorrow. Be ready for a fight." He said.

"What?" Link asked in confusion.

"I'll tell you in a moment. Me and Andima will sneak upstairs into our room, and you guys bring the intoxicated us upstairs. I'll tell you there." Spencer said. He and Andima quietly walked up the stairs, making sure not to be noticed by the crowd. Once Spencer had closed the door behind them, he took a deep breath. He walked over to the bed with Andima floating behind him, and sat down on it when he reached it.

"What's wrong?" Andima asked. She sat down beside Spencer.

"I'm nervous." Spencer said.

Andima laughed silently to herself. "It's okay to be afraid of fighting someone as powerful as Zant." She said.

"I just hope I make it out of there in one piece." Spencer said. Link and Midna opened the door then, guiding a very drunk Spencer and Andima.

"Hey, it's us!" Drunk Spencer said. he tried pointing at Spencer and Andima, but was way off.

"Hey, I got an Idea!" Drunk Andima said. She floated up to Drunk Spencer's wrist and took off the watch. She pressed the yellow button, but after finding out it didn't do anything, she tried the red button. The keyboard slid out. She pushed several buttons, then pressed on the green button. The watch began to hum. She grabbed onto Drunk Spencer's hair, and in a flash, they were gone.

"I'm glad I don't remember that." Spencer said.

--

The next morning, they had food brought to their room, Toast and eggs. Spencer gazed upon the eggs hungrily.

"It's been too long since I last had properly prepared eggs!" He said. He grabbed a plate from the stack and immeadiatly took half of all the eggs. The others took their breakfast.

"What was it you said we were going to be doing this morning?" Link asked.

Spencer gulped down the last of his eggs. Midna just looked at him in disbelief. "Did you _inhale_ them?" She asked. "Maybe so." Spencer said. "Anyway, me and Andima realized yesterday that we could use this here watch to get us to the Twilight realm." He held the watch up. Midna choked on her toast. "You mean we can get at Zant?" "Exactly. Then we can break the curse the curse on you two." Spencer said, while grabbing the last slice of toast. "Sorry to bring your plans to a halt, but why do you think if we kill the Zant here it would break the curse on Andima?" Link asked. Spencer stopped to think. It was a great disappointment to him. He had forgotten that it wasn't the same Zant that cast the curse on Midna that cast the curse on Andima.

"I don't know." He said. He put down the toast. "Let's get going, shall we?"

"What makes you think it will be so easy?" Midna asked.

"Zant won't be expecting us. He will be totally unprepared." Spencer said. "Now, I need everyone to grab my arm." Spencer said. He then typed in 'Just outside Zant's Chamber' into his watch then pressed the green button. In a flash, all four of them were in another Realm.

--

When Spencer opened his eyes, he was looking at a Twilight door. "Andima, can you give me my equipment?" He asked. She produced his things. He strapped the sheath to his back, and strapped his shield to his left arm. "Well, here we go." He said. They walked in front of the door, and it glowed before sliding upwards.

Zant heard the twilight door hum, and he raised his head. He saw Link and Midna walk in.

"Ah, what a delight to see you again, my princess!" He said. He stood up and took a couple steps forward. He saw Spencer and Andima enter the room.

"Ah, who is this? Another princess! Four on one? That's no way to fight fair!" He said. He hopped up and down repeatedly, flailing his arms about.

Spencer just gave him a strange look. He seemed to have lost more sanity than he had in the game. He noticed that Zant's right eye seemed to be constantly twitching.

"We just need to even the odds a little! He produced a ball of dark energy and shot it at the ground in front of him. Out of it flew what seemed to be a complete replica of Zant. The replica looked at Andima.

"I've been looking for you, Andima!" He said, raising a hand.

"Wait a second, who are you?" Midna asked.

"What's this? Another princess? Hah, this will be interesting..." He said.

"Answer the question!" Midna said.

"So be it. My name is Zantern, I've have been searching for Andima, I wasn't one to just throw my enemies away before killing them..." Zantern said.

Spencer looked at Andima. "Is this...?" He said.

"Yes, this is the Zant from my dimension. I have no idea how these guys have their powers back. As far as I know, Ganon should still be dead." Andima said.

"Heeheehee! I have the answer for that, my impish princess! OR should I say my friend's impish princess? It doesn't matter!" Zant said, "Whatever the case may be, I STOLE the triforce of power from Ganon himself! Hahahee!"

Everyone was silent. They had just found out they are dealing with a lot more than they thought they were.

"Let me break this annoying silence." Zantern said. He pointed a hand at Spencer, and shot a ball of dark energy at him. Spencer tried to block with the wrong hand. The ball of energy hit the watch as he tried to defend himself, destroying it. He took one look at the fried, smoking piece of machinery.

"This won't end well." He said. Zantern seemed to be a lot more sane than Zant.

"Let us begin." Zantern said. He teleported Himself, Spencer, and Andima into the next room, which was the same size as Zant's throne room. Spencer drew his sword. Zantern drew dual scimitars. He jumped at Spencer, attempting to cleave him in half. Spencer dodged to the side, and swiped at Zantern's side as he got both scimitars stuck in the ground. The cut was a good ways deep into Zantern's side, and blood was already coming out at an amazing speed. Zantern jumped up and spun at Spencer like a tornado. Spencer got out of the way, but not before receiving a few cuts on the chest. Once he had stopped spinning, he had stopped to pant. Spencer ran over to finish him, but he swung out and hit Spencer in the head with his hand. He held his sword above Spencer, about to finish him off. Andima zapped him with a bolt of electricity, which stunned him for the second Spencer needed to roll out of the way. Zantern plunged his scimitars into the ground where Spencer had been a second ago, and Spencer rose his right arm to deliver the final blow. He rolled again to avoid the falling head of Zantern.

"Let's go help Link." He said.

--

Link was not doing as well. The Master Sword had been knocked from his hands, and was lying on the other side of the room. He lay on the ground, panting from the frantic fight with Zant, who acted like a child who had just consumed large amounts of sugar. Zant stood over him with Ganon's foul blade, ready to impale Link.

BANG

When he thought his life was about to be ended, Link saw a tiny object fly from the side right through Zant's head. He moved slightly so Zant's falling corpse wouldn't crush him. He looked over at the source of the small projectile.

Spencer was standing there, gun in hand, which was still smoking. "Am I ever glad I brought this." He said. "I thought that was for emergencies." Link said. "That was an emergency If I ever saw one." Spencer said. "Where's Midna?" "Zant teleported her out of the palace before attacking me like a sugar-high child." Link said. He got up slowly, holding his side. "You injured?" Spencer asked. "It's just a cracked rib. I'm sure Midna could fix it." Link said.

"Or maybe I could." Spencer turned to see Andima. She had already transformed into her true form. She looked much more beautiful than she did in the game. He was speechless.

"What? Am I so beautiful you have no words left?" She asked. Spencer completely missed the fact Midna had said the same thing to Link before and just made an odd gasping sound that sounded like 'Yeah'.


	15. Chapter 14

Andima was standing by the doorway to the side room, smiling at Spencer. She found his odd gasping sound quite humorous. "Well?" She said.

Spencer was still struggling to get his voice back. Of course he knew that she would look beautiful in her true form, but unlike the time he saw Midna in her true form, she wasn't just lot of pixels. Stunned, he dropped the gun, which bounced off his foot. He was brought back to his senses by a groan from the ground. He looked down at Zant, who's head had a hole through it. Zant tried reaching for his sword, which was lying on the ground beside him, but Spencer kicked it away.

"What do you think we should do with him?" Link asked.

"Well, the logical choice would be finish him off. I don't think anything but beheading him would actually kill him, with theat Triforce of Power he has." Spencer said.

"It doesn't feel right killing something that's completely defenseless..." Link said.

"Yeah, Me too." Spencer said, "Maybe Midna would have an idea? Zant has caused her a lot of trouble, I think we should leave it to her."

"You really think we should drag a corpse with us while looking for Midna?" Andima said.

"You don't need to."

They turned around to see Midna standing in the doorway to the palace. Andima held back a laugh as she saw the look that Spencer had when he saw her make it's way onto Link's face. Midna walked over to the near-dead Zant.

"What should we do with you..." She held a finger to her lip, thinking. Link and Spencer shared a glance. They didn't really want to see what was going to happen. Fortunately, they didn't have to. Zan't part of the Triforce rose from his body, hovering above the group's heads. An ethereal voice spoke to them out of nowhere.

"This one has taken the sacred power out of the realm it was meant for. I, the Twilight Guardian Zarlene, shall return it to the goddesses of Hyrule." The voice said. The triforce above Zant's now dead body faded away.

"Wait!" Midna called out, "Can you tell us where the Mirror of Light is?"

"For the ruler of this realm, I can answer the question." The voice said, "To find the Blessed Mirror, you must travel to the bottom of Lake Twilight. May you find what you desire there."

Midna turned and walked to the others. "Well, now you know where you have to go." Midna said.

"Don't you mean we?" Andima asked.

"I have to rule this realm. I can't just leave my kingdom again." Midna said, almost on the verge of tears for having to leave link again.

"Before we make any goodbyes, we should talk to Council first." Andima said.

--

Outside the palace, things looked just as they had in the game, the floating palace, with floating houses in the distance. Midna led them to some glyphs on the edge of the furthest side of the platform. She stepped on the glyphs, and stairs appeared that seemed to spiral all the way down, through the fog of Twilight.

"What's this?" Spencer asked.

"You didn't think we live in the sky, do you?" Andima said with a small laugh.

"Honestly, yes I did." Spencer said. Andima just laughed.

They began walking down the stairs, and soon they could see the ground through the fog. Once they set foot on the ground, the stairs disappeared, and they were standing in front of a city gate. Midna led them into-town.

The town seemed to be an identical copy of Castle town. The were in the west street of the town.

"How come this place looks exactly like Castle Town?" Spencer asked.

"The Twilight Realm was a copy of Hyrule made for the twili all those years ago. Why would it look different?" Andima said. Midna led them to the castle.

--

"What do you mean I've been replaced?!" Midna yelled, outraged. She was yelling at an old Twili, dressed in robes similar to Zants.

"When the invaders took you, we had thought you were dead! You're brother had just become of age, so he claimed the throne!" The man said.

Link put a hand on Midna's shoulder. "Midna, I'm sure your brother will be a good ruler." He tried to be sympathetic, but really, inside he was incredibly overjoyed.

"And him! I don't think the people would take to having a Light-dweller as king!" The man said. Midna just gave the council member a stone cold glare.

"Come on, lets go find that mirror." She said.


	16. Chapter 15

As they entered town square (Odd looks from the Twili towns people, no less) Link had something on his mind.

"How will we get down into the lake?" Link asked.

"Remember that guy that let you use one of his cuccoos to glide down to the lake?" Midna said. "We got one here, but call our cuccoos chickens. I can't believe how he abuses such great food!"

Spencer, not hearing any of this, was being distracted by a young Twili boy that seemed to be following him. "Who are you? Where did you come from? Where did you get the silly clothes?" The child attacked him with a barrage of questions. Finally, Spencer turned around and yelled "BOO!" The child ran away, screaming his head off.

"Spencer!" Andima berated him. "What did you do that for?" She asked. "He reminds me too much of my little brother." Spencer said.

--

Later that day, they were walking down the wooden steps to the chicken man's house, Spencer protesting all the way.

"I still say we should've jumped off the bridge instead. That man freaks me out, with his poofy pants and shirtlessness. Not to mention all the makeup crap he has on." Spencer said.

"Trust me, When the goddesses created the Twilight Realm, they didn't make all the people the same. I don't think you'll have any worries here." Andima said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Spencer asked as they entered the house. The man standing at the exit was not the creepy, poofy pants-clad man Spencer had been thinking of. Instead, there was a Twili dressed in a respectable suit, reading a book of some sort. He looked up to see the group walking towards him.

"What can I do for you, Princess?" He asked, looking at Midna. "It's not often I see you around here. Let alone you, your twin, and two light dwellers."

"I'd like to use four of your chickens. After the use of them, would it worry you if we keep one?" Midna asked.

"For royalty, you can go free. Keep one or two if you like." He stepped aside to let them through.

"Are you sure those things would be able to support my weight?" Spencer asked nervously while looking at the small chickens. "I guess we'll find out." Andima said with a mischievous grin."

"Don't worry, you saw me do it, didn't you?" Link said.

They each grabbed a chicken, and held it over their heads. Spencer had the bad luck to pick up one, which then let flow of it's waste.

"Why do these sort of things happen to me?" Spencer asked.

Andima looked over, then laughed before answering. "If you land in the water, I'm sure it will come out." She laughed again.

Link was the first to jump off with a chicken. He guided it with skill and landed in front of the Twilight spirit's entrance. Midna and Andima got the hang of it in time to land beside him.

Spencer, however, wasn't such a fast learner. Or maybe his chicken was just uncooperative. Try as he might, he couldn't get it to turn, or remain any control whatsoever. The chicken managed to bite him in the hand, and, out of instinct, he let go. Luckily, he was only about twelve feet from the water. He swam to where the others were standing, laughing at him.

"Never again!" Spencer said. "Can anyone tell me how we are going to get to the mirror in the bottom of the lake?"

"Maybe we could hold our breath?" Andima asked.

"That lake is pretty deep." Midna said. "Though I do know a spell that will let me breath underwater. How about you, Andima?"

"I know the same spell. That solves half our problem." Andima said.

"What about us?" Spencer asked.

"You'd be surprised what we still have with us." Midna said. She produced Link's Zora tunic. It looked as new as ever. "You may not know this, Andima, but Spencer fits pretty well into Link's tunic, so he should be able to wear your copy of the tunic."

Spencer was sort of sad that Andima wasn't around back then to see him leaping out of his bedroom with a copy of Link's tunic on.

--

Soon, all four of them were standing on the floor of the lake. Spencer tried to look for the mirror through the fog of water. Nothing but fish and rocks were visible to the naked eye. He tried to say "Can't see anything, can you?" but only bubbles left his mouth.

They continued to search the lakes floor for an hour, their efforts fruitless. To keep him busy, Spencer was thinking about mysteries that still remained unsolved. He thought about the agents he saw in his dreams a while ago. He was going to dismiss that as just a weird dream, but then he remembered that Loomis said he had teleported four FBI agents into the world. That created another mystery: Where was the fourth agent in his dream?

Then there's the whole fourth Triforce thing. He's seen the 3 upright triforces glow before, but never the unside down empty space in the middle. Well, now he know that it in fact wasn't empty. He wondered what the fourth Triforce was. He already knew about the Triforces of Power, courage, and wisdom. He tried to think of all the times it glowed. They seemed to all be before someone was going to be hurt. He tried to think up a name for it. Triforce of Awareness? Triforce of Alertness? More importantly, was there even a fourth Goddess, for that matter. Triforce of Detection? Hmm. Maybe that was it. Then he thought of a way to find the mirror.

He held up his hand, looking at the triforce on the back of it, and started turning clockwise. as he predicted, at one point the fourth Triforce glowed through his glove. He kept turning, and the Triforce faded. He turned back to the direction the Triforce was glowing at, and it lit up again. He nudged Link, then signaled him to get the others to follow. He started walking in the direction his Triforce was guiding him to.

Soon, a stone platform just like the one seen in the mirror chamber became visible. The group walked as fast as they could through the water, and then a giant stone slab and a giant mirror became visible as well. The setup was exactly the same as it was in the Light world's mirror chamber. It was like the goddesses simply plucked the whole mirror setup from the mirror chamber, and dropped it in the lake when they were making the Twilight Realm. They walked up to the mirror, which Midna activated by putting her hand on the surface. It lit up, and the design patterns were projected onto the rock, the holographic platform appearing as well. They stepped onto the platform, and their bodies were torn apart into small black squares, which were whisked into the portal.

--

The black squares reassembled in the light world, right before the southern gate. Link and Spencer changed back into their normal attire.

"I didn't know you could use your Triforce like that!" Link said.

"Neither did I. I was just going on a hunch." Spencer said.

"Well, that was one smart idea you had back there. We had better get back to the Inn before someone takes our room." Andima said.

Halfway through town, Midna asked a question. "Is it fine with you two if me and Link use a different room?"

"Uh... sure. Don't know why it wouldn't." Spencer said. They entered the Inn shortly after the sun had set. Spencer and Andima entered their room while Link and Midna entered the room next to theirs.

Spencer lay down on the bed next to Andima.

"That was probably the most adventurous day I've had since... since the day I first entered Hyrule." Spencer said.

"At least now I don't have to worry about my kingdom, knowing it will be in my brother's hands." Andima said.

A question entered Spencer's mind. "Why do you think Midna wanted a separate room?" He asked.

They then heard the sound of a bed creaking wildly coming from the next room.

"Nevermind." Spencer said.


	17. Chapter 16

Spencer woke the next morning with Andima sleeping next to him, her arm draped over him. He gently moved her arm off him so he could get up without waking her. His plan was to go down stairs and buy breakfast. But when he opened the door, he walked right into someone passing by, his hand was still on the knob. He stumbled backwards to get a look at who he walked into, then felt his stomach do a violent twist.

The man was not Hylian, but human like Spencer. He wore a now-tattered black suit and tie. His hair was blond. Spencer immediately knew that he was one of the FBI agents Loomis had sent here. They stared at each other for a moment, not believing their eyes. The agent's eyes shifted from Spencer and looked into Spencer's room. Spencer knew what he was looking at: Andima. He slammed the door shut. He didn't mean to slam it, only to get the agents prying eyes off her, since he knew they would just _love_ to take her and examine her. He also knew that he slammed the door so loudly, It must have woken everyone in the Inn.

Both the agent and Spencer pointed at each other. "You!" They both said simultaneously. "We've been looking for you!" The agent said. "You've caused us a load of trouble!" "What do you mean? I haven't done anything!" Spencer protested.

The hall suddenly became very crowded as Andima, Link, (Who's hair was tangled), and Midna, along with two more agents ran out of their rooms to see what was going on.

"What's the yelling all about!?" Link asked.

Frank, one of the agents that had just run into the hallway, pointed at Midna. "What is that?!" He exclaimed. Unfortunatly for him, Link was still half-asleep, so he couldn't stop Midna in time. She leaped upon Frank, knocking him over, along with the agent behind him, Chris. She pinned him to the ground and had a ball of twilight energy in her hand, ready to fry his face off, when Link grabbed her and pulled her back, interrupting her concentration and destroying the energy ball. He struggled to stop Midna from killing Frank. No one noticed when Spencer slipped in and out of his room to get his things. Next thing anyone knew, the bickering stopped at the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

"Look," Spencer said. "Since you guys can't get back anyways, there is no reason we can't just go on living our lives here. Let's pretend this whole little squabble never happened." The whole sword thing was to frighten the agents. Link and Midna knew he would never hurt them. They began to calm down, lowering their guards. Then Frank had a sudden outburst.

"MY FIRST ALIEN ENCOUNTER, I'M NOT GOING BACK EMPTY HANDED!" He pulled out his tazer gun and...

He shot Andima.

At first, Spencer couldn't believe what happened. He saw Andima fall, then he turned to Frank, and overwhelming anger took him. He kicked Frank down, who dropped the tazer gun in his fall. Next thing anyone knew, Spencer was on top of Frank, who was pinned down and had the sharp end of a sword five inches from his throat. The only things stopping the blade from beheading him were Link and Midna's hands, which were on the handle, struggling to keep it from going down.

"Shes not dead Spencer! You have no reason to be a murderer!" Link said. The anger subsided, and Spencer realized what he would've done if it wasn't for Link and Midna. He stood up and stepped back, then sheathed his sword. He pulled the tazer bullet which was on Andima's skin off, then carried her into their room, kicking the door shut.

Frank's nerve returned to him as he got up and brushed himself off. "Bah, whoever heard of inter-species relation ships, anyway!" He said angrily.

"Ahem."

He looked over to see Link and Midna glaring at him mercilessly. He shook his head and bend down to pick up his tazer gun, but when his fingers were only inches away from it, Link drove the Master Sword into it to destroy it. He stood up and stormed back into the room he came from. The other two agents, Ian and Chris, looked at Link and Midna apolegetically.

"We're sorry about him, he's always been paranoid about aliens-" Midna glared at him then, "I mean other beings, for his entire life. I hope you can forgive us for what he did." Chris said.

"You cannot control the actions of another man, I know that much. You just have to worry about the guy in there." Link said as he nodded towards Spencer's room.

--

After shutting the door, Spencer laid Andima down on the bed, and brought a chair over so he could sit next to her. He sat there for a good long while, watching her breath, and constantly hoping she wouldn't stop. He knew in the back of his head that she'd be okay, but he always thought the worst case scenario was going to happen. Soon, the door opened, and Link came into the room.

"Can you go get the doctor?" Spencer said, his knee shaking uncontrollably.

"She'll be fine, Spencer. Why would you need a doctor?" Link said.

"Because I'm anal retentive!" Spencer said. Link gave him a weird look, then decided to go get the doctor from across town.

That left Spencer to do more thinking. He knew why he had thought Frank had killed her, he hadn't thought of the gun being a tazer gun. The only guns he'd ever seen were guns that were shot to kill. He checked the spot on her stomach where she had been hit. The skin had not been broken, but there was a nasty red mark on her usually white skin, two red dots at the center. The whole area was slightly swelled. He ran his hand through her beautiful bright red hair. She looked as if she was only sleeping. '_That is was she doing. She'll be fine, Spencer, stop worrying your ass off._' Spencer thought to himself.

The door opened again, this time the Doctor and Link walked in. The Doctor looked at Andima curiously.

"What's that thing?" He asked ignorantly.

"Don't make me hurt you." Link growled.

"Hmph." The Doctor walked up to the bed and examined the red mark.

"What made this mark?" He asked. Link walked back to the hallway, and brought back the tazer bullet and gave it to the doctor.

"What's this thing? This is beyond my area of expertise." The Doctor said without hesitation.

"You mean you're not even going to try?" Spencer asked.

"I've never seen this species before, I can't help you!" The Doctor exclaimed. He left, bumping into Midna, who was just coming in, on his way out.

"Where'd you go? You said you were gonig to see how Spencer was doing and then you disappeared." She asked Link.

"Spencer wanted me to go get the Doctor." Link explained. Midna looked at Andima briefly, then spoke to Spencer.

"Have you tried just waking her up?"

"What?"

"She looks perfectly healthy. I think whatever hit her just knocked her unconscious. Isn't that the point of a weapon that is designed not to kill?" She explained.

Spencer tried to think of the best way to wake her up.Then he remembered that when they were still traveling in the woods, Andima had woken him up in a manner he didn't mind. So he thought '_Hey, why not?_' And kissed the sleeping Twili.

"Figures." Midna said.

Sure enough, Andima woke during the kiss. Once it was over, she said "Taking lessons from me, are you?" And gave a small laugh. She looked down at her stomach, and asked "What happened? Last thing I remember is some guy in a suit having a coniption fit and shooting me with something. It kind of looked like your enhanced crossbow thingy." Andima said. Her misnaming of a gun put a smile on Spencer's face. "Don't worry, we resolved that." He said.

"I thought you were going to wake her up, not start a make-out session." Midna said.

"Oh relax," Spencer said, "It felt like an earth quake coming from your room last night! Me and Andima barely got any sleep!"

"What? What do you me- _Oh, you bastard!_" Midna said, suddenly realizing what he was implying. Link's face turned a bright shade of red.

"Come on Link, we need to start packing if we want to get out of here in time." She grabbed arm and she stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Spencer and Andima looked at each other.

"I think she's warming up to me." Spencer said.

"Why's that?" Andima asked.

"She didn't hit me." Spencer said, laughing.

--

"Frank, you need to watch it." Ian said. "You almost got killed. You can't be trigger happy with a tazer gun. What were you thinking? There is no way for us to get back to HQ, therefore no point in shooting someone!"

"That someone! It's a thing! A thing we as the FBI have been keeping or eyes peeled for for decades! We need to get back to HQ and capture that old man's machine. It could prove incredibly useful to the government." Frank ranted.

"I understand there is much power in a dimension traveling machine, but we cannot get back to earth anyway! We should try to make peace with the residents of this place, as it looks like we will be spend the rest of our time here!" Ian said.

"Screw you men. You are traitors! All of you! We find exactly what we need, and you hesitate to take it! This is no longer about some fool name Spencer Landus, this is about alien research! This is a ground breaking discovery in fifth dimension travel! If you will not go with me, I go alone!" Frank yelled.

"That so called 'fool' almost beheaded you. If it weren't for the young buy in green and another so-called 'Alien' you would be dead right now! I'm going to let you harass them." Chris said.

Frank seemed to calm down, but he shoved into Ian, pulling his gun out of his holster. He pointed it at Chris. "Stay down! Chris, pull out your gun and I swear to god I WILL shoot you. Nobody moves, no one gets hurt." Frank said, face red. Ian began to get up. "Frank, don't do this-" He began.

"I SAID NOBODY MOVE!"

--

Spencer and Andima nearly jumped out their skin when two loud gun shots were heard from inside the Inn.

"What was that?!" Andima asked.

"I think the psycho that shot you isn't right in the head." Spencer said, "I'll be right back, please don't follow me, and be ready for a fight should he get in here."

--

Frank took one last look at the gruesome scene in their Inn room, then turned to walk down the hall. But once he turned he found found himself looking down the barrel of Spencer's pistol. He started to rise the hand he was holding the gun with. "Ah ah. Drop it." Spencer said. Frank complied. Spencer bent down to pick it up, watching Frank all the time. He backed up slightly, eyes still on Frank, to knock on Link and Midna's door. The door opened, and Link stuck his head out.

"What's wrong- oh." He stepped out of the room and signaled for Midna to do the same. Now with three against one, Frank's nerve left him.

"Please don't shoot me! They made me do it! If I didn't do it, they would! They were all completely insane! Please let me go!" He begged.

"They were your own squad members. We aren't letting you go. May you rot in Hyrule's dungeons." Spencer made a mistake then: He turned to tell the Inn keeper downstairs. Seeing his chance, he kicked Spencer in the back, who fell and dropped both guns. Frank picked up his and put his foot on Spencer's stomach as he rolled over. Pointing it at Spencer, he spoke. "Who's not letting me go now?" He asked. No sooner than he finish his sentence that a ball of Twilight energy shot out of the doorway next to them and into the side of his head. It blasted him against the wall, the corpse collapsing beside Spencer, who looked over a where the ball had come from. There was Andima, magic residue still emenating from her fingers.

"I'm not letting him go, that's who." She said.

Spencer got up and walked over to her. "I wish he didn't have to die. Too many innocent lives have been lost in this Inn today." He said.

"Not including his." Andima said.

--

Once Spencer had told the Innkeeper that there was three corpses upstairs, one of them his fault, The Innkeeper kicked them out.

In the street of castle town, Andima and Midna were given many odd looks from passers by. Some of them whispering to a friend.

"Tell me again why we can't hide in your shadows anymore." Midna said.

"You can't be hiding in shadows for the rest of your life. Besides, eventually the people will get used to you being here." Link said.

"What do you suggest we do until then?" Andima asked.

"I say we fins what this is." Spencer said as he held up his hand, showing them his fourth triforce.

"Zelda probably has a few books on the Triforce. Let's see if we can't see her." Link said.

"Yeah, last time I saw her, her leg was broken." Spencer said with a small laugh.

"How did that happen?" Andima and Midna asked.

"I broke it. Long story, trust me." Spencer said.


	18. Chapter 17

Since the castle had been rebuilt since the Ganon Incident, it was much easier to get to where you were going. You didn't have to clawshot at chandeliers anymore, and there was no more broken stairs with bottomless pits. The entry room was a very large hallway with a very high ceiling, Spiraling stairs starting at the end of the hall. Along the spiral stairs were doors leading to other halls and rooms, but at the top was the throne room, recreated to look as much like the old one as possible. Sitting at the throne was Princess Zelda, still not yet married.

She spotted four figures approaching from the entrance of the throne room. They were half way across the room when she noticed that one was garbed in green and two others had skin of black and white. She stood up, which alerted the two guards at her side.

"Is there something wrong, Princess?" One of them asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Zelda said. She began walking towards them.

"Link? Midna? Who are these two? How did Midna get here?" She asked.

"We need a bit more private place to talk." Link said, looking at the many guards in the room.

"Right." Zelda said. she led them to a door in the side of the room, which was made of wood and seemed to be about half a foot thick. The entered the small room and Zelda closed the door.

"To make a long story a bit shorter," Link began, "This is Andima and Spencer. Spencer broke your leg remember? Anyway, Me and him have lived in the woods far south of Ordon for a good five years, and then Midna comes busting in our cabin as an Imp in the middle of the night. We decided to come back to Hyrule, and along the line Spencer was sent to an alternate dimension, like a duplicate of our world, only somethings are different. Like in the one he was sent to, I'm dead. And so is he. This is also where he met Andima, Midna's alternate self. Anyway, somehow they got back, and we continued to Ordon." Link continued to summarize their adventure for Zelda. Once he was finshed, Zelda spoke.

"I see. What is it you came to see me for? Just dropping in?" She asked.

"Well," Spencer said, "I have something I think you might be able to help me with."

"What's that?" Zelda asked.

"This." He held up his right hand, and showed her the Triforce on the back of his hand, the middle triagle glowing again.

"What the? A fourth Triforce? How is that possible? There has been no documentation on a fourth god!" Zelda was astonished. "I'm sorry, but I don't think anything short of divine intervention would help you! Do you even know what it is for?"

"It seems to either glow when its facing something I'm looking for, or if someone is about to be hurt." Spencer said. "I wouldn't worry about it write know though, It as only glowing when It was facing you, so I think we're safe."

"Sorry I couldn't help on what you came here for, is there anything else I'd be able to help with?" Zelda asked.

"Maybe you could lend us two horses?" Link asked.

"Of course. Keep them, If you like." Zelda said.

"Thank you, we'll be on our way." Link said.

As they were walking down the stairs, Spencer decided, for whatever reason, to invoke Murphy's Law.

"Funny. Through this whole visit to the castle, nothing bad has happened to me!" He said. He waited for something to happen.

"Hmm... wonder why nothing happen-AH!" In the middle of his sentence, he was walking by a door, which opening and knocked him over, falling down the stairs.

"That looks painful." Midna said.

"Think he'll break anything?" Andima asked.

"Hopefully not. You guys know some healing spells, right? Right?" Link asked.

--

Outside, two horses were prepared for them. Spencer (Who miraculously didn't break anything, only had a sore back and few bruises) and Andima got on one, while Link and Midna got no the other.

"I'm so very glad this horse comes with a saddle." Spencer said. Andima giggled.

"What?" Link asked.

"I had to ride a horse without a saddle in that other Hyrule. It's more painful than you might think." Spencer said.

--

About one hour before sunset, they arrived at Ordon. At O.S.'s (Other Spencer) House, they tied up the horses.

"What do you think we do now?" Link asked.

"I think I might want to settle down for a little while, these past weeks have been insane." Spencer said.

"I think maybe we could even get the mayor to let us build houses here in Ordon, since my old house has kind of been taken over." Link said.

"Just until we're ready to go adventuring again." Spencer said. It was almost immediately after he said that that time seemed to come to a stop. All four of them seemed to freeze right in their places, all but the air itself was frozen in place. No one noticed as a white portal seemed to open up in the middle of the air, and someone stepped through, portal closing behind him. The person looked no older than Fourteen, and looked a lot like Spencer, dressed in a black shirt with a bright orange Lambda symbol on it, and blue jeans. He cleared his throat.

"Woah, that was creepy." He said, "I hate describing myself. Anyway, thank you for reading Stranded in Light thus far. I am the author to this fan-fiction. Wait, what the hell is the author doing in his own story? Well, I figured that since this isn't really a 'serious' story, I could Implement myself. It seemed better than writing a lot of author's notes. Besides, this way I can dick around with things. Here, this will drive them crazy." I/he walked up to Link, pulled out the Master sword, then walked over to Spencer and pulled out his sword, and replaced it with the Master sword, then putting Spencer's Sword in Link's scabbard. He then dusted off his hands.

"Some of you might be thinking, what about the fourth wall?" He said. He reached down and picked up a piece of rubble.

"This was the fourth wall." He said, then threw it away. "Anyway, to the reason I'm here. I was thinking of ending Stranded in Light here, then starting a new thread for the sequel. Then I decided I'd just call this season two and keep it in the same thread. But before we go back, I'm not about to write a bunch of daily routines and peace and all of that sort. We'll be skipping ahead a few years... Let's say about ten." With that, he walked off, fading away as time seemed to pass by in a blur. Finally, the fast-forward stopped.

There was now two houses next to Link's old Tree house, One of which Link and Midna's, the other belonging to Spencer and Andima.

--

Link woke that morning, remembering the dream he'd just had. He had a dream of the day he had decided to live in Ordon again. He remembered how he and Spencer only planned to stay in Ordon for a couple of weeks. Then something came up that Spencer loved, and yet he couldn't travel for a long time. Link decided he and Midna would go visit them today, maybe make plans to travel somewhere since Spencer was almost able to.

Midna was already out of bed, and it likely that the delicious smell coming from outside their bedroom was her fault. He dressed in his Ordon clothing and entered the other room to see Midna sitting a round wooden table, eating one of two dishes of bacon, eggs, and toast.

"It's not often I see you cooking." Link said as he sat down at the table.

"I'm your wife, Link. I should be allowed to cook you a meal once in a blue moon." Midna said, laughing quietly.

Link smiled at her. "Hey, you remember the day we arrived here from seeing Zelda?" He asked.

"And how I couldn't get those kids to stop following me even if my life depended on it? How could I forget?" Midna said.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go adventuring again with Spencer and Andima. You know, maybe even see what the rest of the world is like, outside Hyrule?" Link said.

"That would be quite the adventure." Midna said, "But do you think Spencer and ?Andima are ready for something like that?"

"I was thinking we could go over to their place and see what they think about it. We aren't getting any younger." Link said.

"You mean you aren't." Midna said. Link admired her, remembering how Twilis seemed to age much slower than Hylians or Humans. She looked as if it had been only a year since they arrived in Ordon. "Well, after breakfast we could go see if they'd like to do something like that again." She said.

--

In the other house, Andima was searching high and low for something.

"Where did he go? He hasn't even eaten breakfast yet! I can't beleive the energy he has!" She said. Spencer walked up to her and put an arm around her. "He's fine. He probably just woke up early, like always, and is in the village trying to find something to do." Spencer said. A moment after he said that he heard a knock at the door.

"See? That's probably him now." Spencer said. He answered the door to see Link and Midna. He called back to Andima. "Actually, It's Link and Midna." He turned back to the door. "You going to come in, or are you just gonna let families of flies set up home in our house?" He asked. Link and Midna walked in, and they sat at a square table with five chairs around it.

"We'd like to ask you guys something, If you'd like to come sit down." Link said.

Spencer was talking to Andima. "Come on, I'm sure he'll come back soon, he's done this before."

"Oh, alright. I know I'm worrying about nothing." Andima said. They sat down at the table with Link and Midna.

"I was thinking maybe we could go on an adventure again. We haven't done that in a long time, and to be honest, I'm getting kind of restless." Link said.

"Hmm... maybe we could. We would have to get Darin to want to go, though, because if he doesn't want to, there is no pursuading-" Spencer was cut off by the front door slamming open, and a nine-year old child running in, left hand covering the back of his right hand. The child had black and white skin, and red markings on it's legs and arms, but also had large brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. He was wearing Ordon clothing, and he was screaming "MOOOOMMMMM!" While running in. Andima rushed over to alm him down.

"What happened? Are you alright? It's ok, Darin! Calm down!" She tried to console him.

"Something is stuck on my hand! I can't get it off! What is it?!" The kid wouldn't stop sreaming.

"Calm down. Show mom what it is and I will be able to tell you what it is, and maybe even be able to get it off." Andima said. Darin removed his left hand from his right, and Andima gasped.

"What is it?" Spencer rushed over.

On the child's hand was three golden triangles arranged to make one large one. The top one was glowing bright.

"I didn't see that coming." Spencer said.


	19. Chapter 18

Spencer tried to think of the best way to handle this.

"Listen, uh... there's nothing to be afraid of. Me and your Mom are going to figure out just what it is, ok? We'll have to make a trip into Hyrule, so we might be gone a while. What do you think about staying with Ilia? At least until we get back." He said. He wasn't really fond of the idea of someone else taking care of his kid, though he really didn't have choice. If his son had the Triforce of Power, any evil man who knew would want to attack just to get the Triforce for himself.

"When will you be back? Will you be able to get it off?" Darin asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully, we will be able to get rid of it when we get back." Spencer said.

--

Spencer, Andima, Link and Midna stood outside, discussing the recent event.

"You're saying your son has the Triforce of Power? You're talking about the thing Ganon had, right?" Link said.

"Yes, and I'm sure he'd rather have a normal childhood than to get tangled in this whole Triforce thing. I'm planning to go to the only one we know with an extensive library." Spencer said.

"And who would that be?" Midna asked.

"Zelda, who else?" Spencer said.

"She wasn't able to help us ten years ago, why do you think she could now?" Andima asked.

"She didn't have any knowledge on my Triforce, but surely they have a bit on the Triforce of Power." Spencer said.

Midna looked at Link. "Looks like you'll be getting that trip you wanted." She said.

--

They put saddles on the horses Zelda had given them ten years earlier, which they had named Silver and Dawn. Silver, being a grey horse, was Spencer and Andima's horse. Dawn, looking similar to Epona, was Link and Midna's horse. As they got on, Andima looked at the entrance to the village again, knowing that somewhere in there, her son was being welcomed into the Mayor's house.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. It's only going to be short trip to the castle, only a day or two." Spencer said, "Besides, it's not like Ganon is going to come back from the dead or something."

Everyone gave him a strange look.

"Oh, right."

--

They entered the city at noon, horses stabled outside the gate. They walked into the town square (or circle), trying their best not to step on anyone. As usual, the streets were very crowded with people that didn't even seem to know where they were going.

"We need to show Darin this place sometime." Andima said, looking around at the fancy architecture of the buildings, with colorful banners hanging on the walls.

"Maybe after we get this whole thing sorted. Right now, should go see the Princess for any help on the matter." Link said.

"I wonder if she still is a princess." Midna said. "It's been ten years since we last saw her, who knows, there could be a king for all we know."

"I say we go meet the bachelor!" Spencer said.

"The what?" Andima asked.

"You know, the King." Spencer replied. He sped up his pace towards the castle.

--

Sure enough, when they entered the throne room, there was two figures sitting on two thrones at the end.

"Good guess, Midna." Link said. But once they reached the thrones, Link noticed something about the King, which threw him into a flashback.

_The other two agents, Ian and Chris, looked at Link and Midna apolegetically._

_"We're sorry about him, he's always been paranoid about aliens-" Midna glared at him then, "I mean other beings, for his entire life. I hope you can forgive us for what he did." Chris said. _

"You... you're that man we saw in the Inn ten years ago!" Link said.

"What?" Spencer asked. He took a closer look at the king. "You're one of those agents! But Frank..."

"Is a lousy shot." Chris finished. "He didn't hit anything vital, though this couldn't be said for Ian." He looked down at the ground.

After a moment's silence, Zelda spoke. "I met Chris at the Inn shortly after you left. I had been notified of a murder at the Inn, and these things don't happen most of the time, so I decided to check it out. I was the one that discovered Chris' heart was still beating." She said.

"What a way for a couple to meet, eh?" Spencer said. "Anyways, we've come to see if you can help us with our current problem."

"I'm sad to say we still haven't got any research on a fourth Triforce, Spencer." Zelda said.

"Actually, we wanted to know if you had any books on getting _rid_ of a piece of the Triforce."

"You want to rid yourself of a Triforce?" Zelda asked.

"No, my son has the Triforce of Power." Spencer said. Zelda gasped.

"What? Your son? You and Andima?" She asked.

"Oh yeah... we haven't told you about that. Probably should have said that first." Spencer said.

"Well, congratulations you two!" Zelda said.

"That's not the point right now, we-" Spencer tried to say.

"Whoever said Shadow and Light couldn't mix, eh? Haha!" Zelda said.

"We really-" Spencer tried to say, but he go cut off.

"Well, you can get rid of that theory now!" Andima said.

Spencer looked at link and said silently, only moving his lips. "Help me."

Link broke the gossip between Andima and Zelda. "Hey! Spencer wants to ask you something!" He said loudly.

"Alright, fine." Zelda said. She turned to Spencer. "What was it you wanted to know?"

"Do you have any books on getting rid of a Triforce?" Spencer asked.

"Perhaps, but have you considered that the goddesses might not let you get rid of it?" Zelda asked.

"What?"

"I've read that when choosing a host for a piece of the Triforce, the goddesses try to find someone who is in the care of someone who has already had the Triforce, and not gone corrupt. I'm just saying, what if right after you get rid of it, the goddesses just put it back, hmm?" Zelda said.

"We'll just have to try. Can we have that book that tells us how?" Spencer said.

"Fine. Following me to the library." Zelda got up. However, before she even took the first step away from her throne, one of the coloured windows in the side of the room shattered, and a dark skinned man atop a black horse rode in. He wore black armor with a golden trim, and had his red hair arranged in a ridiculous style.

"Son of a bi-" Spencer tried to say, but the man seemed to move like lightning, and already had picked up Spencer by the throat.

"Ganondorf!" Link yelled. He drew the Master Sword and prepared for a fight.

"Tell me where to find this Triforce of Power, and I'll let you live." Ganon said to Spencer, who just gargled out a rejection. Ganon threw him on the floor, sliding towards the throne.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Link yelled at Ganon.

"Simple." Ganon said. He held up right rand hand, back facing them.

"Oh, no you don't!" Spencer said. He got up, massaging his throat. "There is no way I am going to be tangled in yet another mess with the gods! Don't even start about a fifth Triforce, because I've had it with the Triforce! I am not going to tolerate this sort of thing! My patience has run out!" He ranted.

"What?" Ganon said. "I was just going to say that some of my loyal minions had learned the dark magic required to resurrect me."

"Oh." Spencer said.

Ganon looked at Midna and Andima. "I think I liked you better as an Imp." He turned the palm of his hand to face them.

"Oh, hell no!" Midna said as she leaped towards him, a wave of evil energy emitted from Ganon's hand, and by the time Midna hit the wall, she and Andima were Imps once again.

"Much better. Now, I can't have you interrupting my plans, so I think you might want to go on a little trip." Another wave of evil energy emitted from his hand, but this time, Spencer, Link, Midna, and Andima were gone.

--

They woke in the middle of the woods, birds singing, butterflies fluttering.

Link looked around, and when he couldn't identify the woods they were in, he started to panic.

"Where are we? Are we lost? Are we even in Hyrule?!" He asked.

"Calm down, we will be a able to find our way back." Spencer said.

Andima and Midna put on their Fused shadows, adjusting them to their head. "I am going to kill that bastard even if it's the last thing I do." Midna said angrily.

"I saw this coming since the window broke." Andima said. "No good can come of that man. Spencer, do you have any idea where we are?" She asked.

"Hmm." Spencer looked through the woods, not seeing anything that looked like a Landmark. However, once he looked above the trees, he saw something he knew was a great landmark.

In the distance, was a huge white-gold tower, countless stories high. Spencer instantly knew where they were, which was also his reason for his next comment.

"Shit."


	20. Chapter 19

"This... this can't be right." Spencer rubbed his eyes and looked again. The White-Gold tower still stood high in the distance.

"What?" Link asked. "Do you know where we are?"

"We aren't anywhere near Hyrule, I can tell you that." Spencer said.

"Then where are we?" Midna asked.

"Follow me." Spencer said. He began jogging in the direction of the Tower, always keeping his eye on it. He learned that wasn't a good idea once he ran into a tree.

"Are you going to be running into trees or telling us where we are?" Midna asked.

They continued jogging in the direction of the tower, this time Spencer was looking where he was going. The trees became less dense, and finally they ran out the last of the woods.

"Well... welcome to Cyrodiil." Spencer said with a sigh.

Straight ahead of them was cobblestone road that split into 2 other paths, one of the roads leading to a small group of wooden buildings, beyond them was a giant white stone bridge, leading to a massive circular city made of the same white stone. Many People were walking in and out of the city by using the only bridge. Spencer, Link, Midna, and Andima began walking towards it as they asked Spencer for information.

"How did you know where we were?" Link asked.

"Remember what I told you about those "Video Games" they have where I come from? Fifteen years ago?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." Link said.

"Well, this was one of them. I have no Idea how Ganon could possibly know about this place. It was completely unrelated to the Triforce, Hyrule, or anything like that." Spencer said.

"Who knows what you see or do when you die. Maybe he had been here before. Who knows, I've never seen any like him, he might not be of the world of Hyrule at all." Andima said.

"That conflicts with a different game. Have I told you that there was actually a game of the Hero of time?" Spencer said.

"You mean the first guy to wear this thing?" Link asked, looking at his tunic.

"Yeah, It's an interesting story, really. Ought to tell you once we get back to Hyrule." Spencer said.

"What is this place called, anyway?" Link asked.

"This is the Imperial city. Think Castle Town, just a lot bigger." Spencer said. They crossed the giant stone bridge, and entered the city through giant wooden doors with a Dragon depicted on them.

"Stop, citizen! You're under arrest!" They were almost immediately stopped by a guard. The guard wore heavy looking bronze plate armor.

"What are the charges?" Spencer asked.

"Not you. Him." The guard pointed at Link.

"What? But I just got here!" Link protested.

"You can't fool me, Marcus! You're the only one around with blond hair and a green tunic! Pretty tricky, putting on those fake elf ears!" The guard said. He drew his steel longsword.

"Wait just a moment, buddy." Link said as he drew the Master Sword.

"Aha! You even brought along you signature weapon! There is no denying it, Marcus! I arrest you under charges of Serial Murder, theivery, and working under the Dark Brotherhood!" The guard said.

"Wait a second." Spencer said, "Blond hair, Green Tunic, Master sword, Marcus... Uh oh."

"What is it?" Midna asked.

"We need to get out of here. Quickly." Spencer said. After he said that they heard an outburst of Insane Laughter.

"Too late." Spencer said. Everybody (Including the guard) turned to see a maniac chasing a beggar down the street towards them. The manic looked almost exactly like Link, but with no hat. He held in his hand s Sword that looked very similar to the Master sword, with a blue hilt and yellow crystal.

The maniac caught up with the old beggar, and cut him down. He bent down and put his hands in the beggars pockets.

"What is he doing?!" Andima asked. Spencer had a horrified look on his face.

"He's checking for anything of value. He's _looting_ him." He said.

"MARCUS LANDUS! THIS TIME YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE THE LAW!" The guard ran towards the maniac addressed as Marcus Landus, who pulled out a box made a of silver and shot him down with a arrow lit on fire.

"Landus? Is he a relative, Spencer?" Andima asked.

"Almost." Spencer said, "Tell me, do you have any spell that would be able to take away that Bow and sword from him?"

"Do you want me to take them?" Andima asked.

"Yeah, just so he doesn't kill us." Spencer said. Andima held out both hands, which glowed dark purple. Marcus' weapons then exploded into black squares.

"How do you know him?" Midna asked.

"I created him." Spencer said. He walked over to Marcus, who was searching himself for his lost weapons.

"Hey." Spencer said. Marcus looked up, only to be hit upside the head by Spencer. He fell to the ground unconscious. Spencer bent down and took the money he had. He figured the ass wouldn't need it, and he did. A guard walked up to him.

"How did you-"

"Just take him off to jail. He deserves it." Spencer said. The guard blinked a few times, then shrugged and dragged Marcus by the foot, towards the Imperial Jail. Link, Midna, and Andima walked over to him.

"You think that was necessary?" Andima asked.

"You probably don't want to know his kill count." Spencer said. "I say we find an Inn while we try to figure something out."

"How long do you think we are going to be here?" Andima asked.

"I'm not sure if we can even get back. I'm hoping that the Mage's University will have something on it. Right now we can get a room-" He looked at Midna, "Or two while we try to get things straightened out." Spencer said.

They walked down the left street, and came upon a building that like all the others, was made out of white stone. Above the front door was a sign saying "The Merchant's Inn"

"Hey, we're not merchants, but they'll probably let us in anyway." Spencer said.

Inside, they walked up to the counter and talked to the Inn keeper.

"I'd like to rent two rooms." Spencer said.

"20 septims." The Inn keeper said.

"Spencer looked at the huge sack of gold coins he had taken from Marcus. He set it on the counter and took out 20 golden coins known as Septims.

"And a good 20th day of the second seed to you too, sir." The man said. That made Spencer remember something. He turned to the others.

"The rooms are paid for, I just need to go get something first." He said, then he left the Inn. Andima looked at Link.

"Don't ask me." Link said. They walked up into their rooms.

--

Andima was lying on the bed in her and Spencer's room, wondering where Spencer had gone. "Apparently something that the Inn Keeper had said made him need to go somewhere, and he hadn't returned yet." She thought. Her thoughts were contradicted by the door opening and Spencer walking in.

"Where have you been?" She asked. She floated up and off the bed.

"Well," Spencer said, "Today is this world's May the 20th."

"And?" Andima asked.

Spencer pulled a gold necklace with a ruby in the middle. "Mother's day." He said.

"Buying me a necklace with a maniac's Money. How sweet." She kissed him, hugging him at the same time. Hugging her too, Spencer walked over and sat on the bed. Once the kiss ended, Andima continued to sit in Spencer's lap.

"I'm nervous about what's happening in Hyrule right now." Andima said. "I worry about Darin."

"Once we get back there we can get rid of Ganon once and for all. He doesn't even know about Ordon, let alone Darin." Spencer said.

"I know, I just hope we get there before he does." Andima said. She lay down on the bed, taking off her helmet. Spencer took off his sword and shield and put them beside the bed, then lay down beside her.

"Tomorrow we will visit the Mage's University and see if they know anything about teleportation spells. For now, let's get some rest." Spencer said.

The next few moments went on silently, as if Spencer was listening for something.

"No wild bed creaking coming from the next room tonight." Spencer said.

"Haha, only 'cause they can't." The couple laughed together.


	21. Chapter 20

"The next morning Spencer was woken by sunlight pouring in from a window. He found himself lying on his side, hugging an unconscious Andima. '_Fine way to wake up... I think I'll just lie her a little longer_.' He thought. His plan was ruined by the sound of a crowd outside his room.

"Where is he?"

"I have to meet him!"

"Hey, this is his room!"

'_Can't a guy lie in bed for five minutes?_" Spencer thought to himself. He managed to get up and out of bed without waking Andima, although his efforts were in vain once the people outside picked the lock to his room, and slammed the door open. A bunch of citizens, some having fur and tails looking very cat-like, others looking like giant lizards, and some short and tall with pointed ears, though most of them were normal size with rounded ears. A couple of them even had blue or green skin.

"Are you the one who put Landus in jail?"

"It is him! There is only one person staying in this in with that clothing!"

"How did you do it?"

"Tell us!"

"Look out! A creature sneaked it's way into your bed!"

The last comment came from a tall white skinned elf in the back of the crowd. Andima had been sitting in the bed, half-asleep until she heard that statement.

"What's going on? Who said that?" She said, slightly still in a daze as she put on her fused shadow.

"It's capable of speech! Fascinating!" A green robed Human said.

"What? Do you think I'm stupid?" Andima asked.

"You'd best stop addressing her as an 'it'" Spencer said.

"You know this Imp?" The Green robed man asked.

"I ought to, I'm married to her." Spencer said. He soon found out that saying that was a mistake.

"Married to an Imp!? Preposterous!" The elf in the back said.

"Don't make me hurt you." Spencer and Andima said simultaneously. Andima had floated up beside Spencer.

"Look! He bears the symbol of the land beyond Tamriel!" One of the blue-skinned elfs said, while pointing at Spencer's hand. The crowd gasped.

"No wonder he was able to defeat Marcus Landus!"

"He must be the most powerful man in Tamriel!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" A rather muscular man with red skin walked into sight.

"What is this, land of the rainbow people?" Andima asked.

"I challenge you to a boast-threat contest!" The man said, pointing at Spencer, who was confused. He never heard of such a thing.

"Er... Ok." Spencer said, looking at Andima and shrugging.

"Meet me outside and we will begin!" The man said.

--

Outside, the a crowd gathered in wide circle around both Spencer and The Red man. Andima floated on the edge of the circle behind Spencer. Link and Midna were no where to be seen. Another Red skinned man in steel armor walked into the circle to say:

"This is how things will work: You each take turns saying 3 boasts, then 3 threats. First to give up or hit their opponent loses." He walked back out of the circle.

'_Who do I know that is really bad ass?_' Spencer thought back to the beginning of his gaming days. '_Duke Nukem! Let's give this a shot._'

The Red man was first to speak.

"I have killed a thousand Imps!" He said.

"Hey, you better watch it, big guy or I'll come over there and-" Andima was cut off.

"Hey! We're not quite to the threats part yet!" Spencer said. He turned back to his enemy and tried to think of a good Duke quote.

"I have balls of steel!" He said. The crowd stared.

"What? I know for a fact those are not steel!" Andima said.

"Who's side are you on?" Spencer asked.

"I've traveled to Bruma and back shirtless!" The Red man said. The crowd "Ooh"'d.

"I uh... I ain't afriad of no quake!" Spencer said. The crowd Boo'd. Spencer heard some whisper '_What's Quake?_'

"Try thinking of something they might understand!" Andima said.

"I was once the Arena grand champion!" The red man boasted. The crowd "Ooh"'d.

"Uh... Me too!" Spencer said. Technically, this wasn't a lie, but the crowd didn't believe him anyway.

"Now for the threats!" The red man in armor said from the side lines.

"I'll take your head and mount it over my fireplace!" The red man said.

"Isn't that motivating... Uh..." Spencer said, thinking back to Duke Nukem. "I'll rip your head off and shit down your neck!" He said.

"Never heard you say something so violent." Andima said.

"I'll explain later." Spencer said.

"Challenge me to a fight and you won't live to tell the tale!" The red man said.

"Blow it out yer ass!" Spencer said, doing his best not to laugh. He didn't need to try anymore, though, because apparently he had just hit a nerve.

"WHAT?!" The red man ran up to him and swung his fist, only to break a knuckle on Spencer's Hylian shield. The force of the impact knocked Spencer back, and Andima caught him by the shoulders.

"Thanks." He said.

"Look out!" One of the crowd members yelled. Spencer looked up to see the angry red man coming up towards him, fists raised. Spencer jumped to his feet, and both and Andima dodged as the big brute tried swinging at them, only to smash his hand on the road.

"ASSAULT!" One of the crowd members yelled. Spencer looked towards the gates to see gaurds running towards them.

"This'll be good." Spencer said. Many a time had he been attacked by those gaurds, way back when he played this game. He knew that no matter who they were fighting, they were always somehow stronger.

The crowd dispersed as guards came running through. They pulled out their sword and bows, and next to no time two of them were dragging the big brute towards the Prison. The remaining two walked up to Spencer.

"What were thinking challenging him to a fight?" One asked.

"I didn't, he challenged me!" Spencer said. Andima floated up behind him.

"I could back him up on that." She said.

The guards hadn't noticed Andima until then. "How did that thing get in the city!?" The said, pointing at her. She turned to Spencer.

"I'm seriously hitting my boiling point with these guys. Can I hit them just once?" She asked.

"Sorry, but we need to keep a good reputation with these guys or else the mages won't help us out." Spencer replied to her. He turned back to the guards. "Don't worry, she's with me." Spencer said. The guards eyed him suspiciously, then returned to their posts.

"Where are Link and Midna, Anyway? they should have been woken up by that crowd barging into our room." Andima asked.

"If Link is the same as he was ten years ago, he sleeps like the dead." Spencer said. They walked back into the Inn, up the stairs, to find the door to Link and Midna's room ajar. The walked in only to to find the room empty. Spencer walked up to the bed, which he had noticed had a note on it. With every step an odd twisting feeling grew stronger in his stomach. He picked up the note and read it aloud for Andima to hear.

"If you ever want to see you're oddly dressed friend and his Imp ever again, you must free the man you imprisoned yesterday, Marcus Landus. Failure to do so in the next 72 hours will result in your friend's lives becoming our property. Signed, the Dark brotherhood.

Spencer and Andima stood/floated there for a few moments in silence.

"What are you going to do?" Andima asked. Spencer stuffed the note into his pocket and turned to the door.

"It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum." He drew out his sword. "And we're all outta gum."


	22. Chapter 21

Link woke with a pounding headache, and the feeling of a stone floor against his bare back. Wait a second, stone floor? He sat bolt upright and opened his eyes, waiting for them to ajusto the pitch blackness. Even then he could only barely see the outline of things. He saw that he was only wearing his boxers. He tried to stand, only to have something stop his right ankle from moving. He felt his way down to his ankle, and felt a metal lock around it. He found a chain attached to it, and felt his way along it, expecting to find a large metal ball or... he really hoped it wasn't... a dead body. He felt connect another, smaller metal lock which he felt was attached to another ankle.

"Who's there?!" He heard Midna's voice emit from the direction he was facing.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized he was attached to Midna, now in more than one way.

"It's me. Where are we?" Link asked.

"How would I know? Let's see If I can cast a little light spell..." Midna replied in the blackness. For a split second there was light, then it dissipated. "The hell? What happened?" She said. A ominous voice was heard as if from nowhere.

"Fools. Why would you think that cell wouldn't be magic proof? Don't bother trying to break out, we've taken your possesions, as you might've noticed. Don't worry, If your friends help us, then you will be set free. Hehehehe..." The voice had a gravely sound to it.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Midna asked. "With this stupid magic barrier, I can't turn into a shadow."

"Can you still access your invisible storage system?" Link asked.

"I think so." Midna said.

"Try to bring out that shadow crystal." Link said.

"What? But we don't have the Master Sword!" Midna replied.

"We'll get it once we get out of here." Link said. "You got it?"

"Yeah, I'll just throw it in the direction of your voice." Midna said. Link felt something bounce off his forehead, then the sensation of his body morphing into one of a wolf. As his foot transformed, the lock around it slipped off, only to be replaced with a broken one.

Once it was over, Link used his wolf senses and looked around. They were in a damp and dirty cell with stone walls and a single thick solid metal door. The door had no visible handle, only openable on the other side.

"What do we do?" Midna asked.

'_We wait_.' Link thought.

--

"How bad do you think this is?" Andima asked. She and Spencer were riding, or in Andima's case floating above, a horse they had 'borrowed' from the horse eating Orc just outside the Imperial city. Before leaving they had made a trip to the prison, and there they took all of the keys that Marcus had. One of them unlocked the secret passage into the lair of the cult of assassins that had kidnapped Link and Midna. Right now they were crossing a huge dark stone bridge over a wide river that leads out into the ocean.

"A lot more involved than I wanted to get. I just wanted to go to the mage's University, find a way to get back, then beat the crap out of Ganon." Spencer replied.

"How do you know where they are?" Andima asked.

"Remember what I told you about Hyrule being a game in my home world? Same deal, different game." Spencer said.

"What is this place we are heading to called, anyway?" Andima asked.

"The Dark brotherhood resides under the town called Cheydinhal. There is well there that is actually a secret entrance to their lair." Spencer replied.

"How long do you think it's going to take to get there?" Andima asked.

"Oh, probably make it by nightfall." Spencer said.

"So, what's the plan?" Andima asked.

"What plan?" Spencer asked.

"That's the man I married." Andima said.

--

They arrived at Cheydinhal just after sunset. They stabled the horse in the stables outside the town, which was populated with only black horses. While entering the city and heading to the well, they talked about what they were going to do.

"So, we go down the well, then what?" Andima asked.

"We search the place for Link and Midna. Don't give any else you see down there any mercy, because they surely won't give you any." Spencer said. He pulled out a key from his pocket. "Behind this house is the well. Look out for them in the shadows." Spencer said.

"You forget something? I can literally become a shadow." Andima said.

"Then you'll have no problem navigating." Spencer said. they walked around a house into the backyard of it, where there was a rather innocent-looking well. Spencer walked up to it and put the key in a lock that opened the well grate. It didn't budge. "Well, that's not the right key." Spencer said. He tried about 6 identical keys before he got the right one. The grate opened up, waiting for them to enter.

"Here we go." Spencer said.

--

Once down the ladder, Spencer slowly poked his head out. No one seemed to be in the main hall of the lair. Down one way was the main entrance to the place, a creepy looking demonic door. Other way was a wide stairway going down. Spencer drew his sword as quietly as he could, and began heading towards the stairs, signaling Andima to follow. He stopped at each corner to peek his head around the corner. He saw someone in black robes heading their way. He waited until the peson had come around the corner, then jumped in the middle of the hall.

"Aha!" Spencer said, brandishing his sword high. Instead of pulling a dagger and engaging Spencer in combat like Spencer thought he would, he yelled.

"Intruders!" He yelled loud enough for anyone in the lair to hear. Then he pulled a dagger and began advancing on Spencer.

"That didn't go as planned." Spencer said. He prepared to attack him with his sword, but instead gave him a boto to the stomach, catching him off guard. Spencer then jumped over to him, putting one foot on the man's chest. He bent down and took the dagger.

"Now, we're jsut here to rescue some friends. How's about you don't follow us." Spencer said.

"I... will... kill you." The man threatened.

"That's too bad, I really wish you'd be compliant." Spencer said. He jammed the dagger into the man's right leg.

"Have fun following us now." Spencer said. He walked down the hall to a dead end, with a single door on each side. He chose the right door, opening it by kicking it. A single man inside sat at a desk with a bunch of scrolls pile on top.

"How did you get in here?" He sat up abruptly and held out a hand, with a fireball formed in and shot at spencer, who ducked. Andima floated in front and electrocuted the evil man with some twilight energy.

"Thanks." Spencer said. He spotted a manhole in the corner of the room. "Let's try going down there." He said. They opened the man hole and hopped (or floated) down to the next level. They were now in an empty hall, with several very heavy looking metal doors along the side, and one wooden one at the end. Spencer began walking slowly down the hall. He almost jumped out of his skin when a door next to him had something on the other side banging against it. Once he heard barking coming from inside, he ran over and tried to find a way to open it.

"Let me." Andima said. Spencer stood back as she used her fused shadow hand to rip the door off it's hinges. Wolf Link and Midna ran out, gasping for fresh air.

"Why is Link a wolf?" Spencer asked.

"Nevermind that, we need to find his things. You have any idea where they are?" Midna asked.

"Probably in that room." Spencer said, pointing at the room at the end of the hall. They walked down to it and opened the door. There was a chest, presumably containing Link's Possessions. However, in between them and the chest were four people, one of them a blue skinned elf. They were pointing bows, swords, and a couple staffs at Spencer, Link, Midna, and Andima.

"Probably should have thought of this sooner." Spencer said.


	23. Chapter 22

"Hey guys, I'm sure we could work something out here." Spencer said.

The four men still had their weapons pointed at them. "And who just do you think we are? The Dark Brotherhood doesn't let anyone who trespasses, much less kills a brother, live. Say good night, kiddies." The one with the sword said. The staffs glowed at the end pointing at them. Then all at the same time, the Staffs and bow fired, and the man with the sword lunged. Spencer closed his eyes and waited for it.

But it didn't come.

Spencer slowly opened his eyes, and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Frozen in mid air was two bolts of magic, barely an inch from them, also with a Arrow, and the man with the sword was standing perfectly still. Everything seemed to be stopped in time, with the exception of Spencer, Link, Midna, and Andima.

"The hell?" Spencer asked.

"I have no idea." Andima said.

"Did a god or something save us?" Link asked.

"Not quite."

They turned around to see a familiar man, but in jeans and a brown coat, also holding a wooden cane in one hand.

"God damn it." Spencer cursed.

"Been a while, Spencer." Loomis said. "Such a while, that I've been able to make a few advancements in time altering technology, as you have just witnessed."

"So what, are you going to try to bring me back again?" Spencer said.

"Oh no, much too late for that. What with a family and all." Loomis said, taking a step towards them.

"How the hell-" Spencer began.

"You didn't think me pausing time at the exact moment you needed it was a coincidence, did you? I've been following your... _progress_ for a while now. Fascinating indeed. Having a family with a complete alien race, confronting insane FBI agents, and even being given a superhuman power. Incredible." Loomis said.

"Just how long have you been trailing us?" Link said.

"As soon as I was able to after your friend here blew up my first machine." Loomis said, pointing at Spencer with his cane. He then turned to him, and pulled a large rolled up piece of parchment out of coat pocket, and handed it to Spencer.

"I picked this up on my way here. May help you a bit." Loomis said. Spencer unraveled the parchment and looked at it. It seemed to be some kind of map.

"What is it?" Spencer asked.

"A map of this world. I think you'll find out you have a slight problem on your hands. Anyway, I'll be off. I'll unpause time after you exit this dreadful place." With a flash, Loomis was gone, leaving the four to themselves in a frozen world.

"Well, I suggest we get going." Spencer said. He rolled up the parchment.

"Andima, would you so kind as to carry this?" Spencer said.

"Of course." Andima said. The parchment disentigrated into black squares, going where ever Andima's invisible storage place is. Midna floated past the four frozen men and opened the chest behind them. Inside was Link's Tunic, along with his sheild and the Master Sword.

"Alright, let's get you into this old Tunic again, Link." Midna said.

"I think we should take advantage of this situation." Spencer said. He walked up the man holding the sword, and took a sword away from him. Spencer then walked down the hallway a bit, and threw the sword in a cell.

"Good idea." Midna said. She took a staff and decided to snap it in two before throwing it in the cell.

--

Soon, they climbed up the ladder leading outside through the fake well, and were breathing fresh air again. "Where exactly are we?" Link asked.

"Pretty far east of where we started. There is a mage's guild here, so we don't need to ride all the way back to see if we can get out of this place." Spencer said.

"So what, are you just going to go up to a guy and ask 'Hey, do you know how to get us to a completely different world from this one?' or do you have a plan?" Andima asked.

"I don't see why I can't do that." Spencer said.

They walked down a winding cobblestone street lined with white houses with brown wooden supports, known as tutor houses. They entered one of them which had a sign of a golden eye above the door.

--

"What do you mean you've never heard of different worlds?" Spencer asked. He and the others were standing in front of a desk, which behind it was a woman in blue robe and tied up blond hair. The man cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well, it's crossed many a mage's mind, but we are still very busy discovering and solving the mysteries of this world by itself. I'm not sure if even the University could help you now. Whoever managed to learn these techniques must have had extraordinary magical abilities." He said.

"Are you absolutely sure? Have you not heard of a place called Hyrule, perhaps?" Spencer asked.

"You come from Hyrule? The golden lands? Forgive me sir, I had no idea. If that is where you are wanting to go, then I suggest you buy a map of the world and look for your self. It's very far west of Tamriel, you would need a very good vessle loaded with a lot of food to get there." The old man said.

"What? This can't be right." Spencer said in disbelief. "Follow me, I've got a bad feeling." He said to the others.

Back out in the street, Spencer asked Andima for the World Map that Loomis had given them. He unraveled it and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Midna asked.

"Ganon is screwing with a lot more than we thought." Spencer said. In the middle of the map was where they were, in Cyrodiil, the center province of the continent of Tamriel. Spencer's eyes looked around on the map. Sure enough, Hyrule was West of Tamriel. He also spotted two thin, long continents, labeled 'Azeroth', a Cluster of thousands of Islands to the south, labeled 'Construct', Another continent to the north labeled 'Runescape' (At this Spencer felt a cold shiver down his spine). The map seemed to be filled with all sorts of different places, he knew most of them, but some he had no clue about, like 'Sosaria'.

"What exactly do you mean?" Link asked.

"He seems to be making several worlds into one. For what purpose I have no idea, but it's probably evil and therefore we should stop him." Spencer said.

"What's the plan? You know this place better than any of us." Andima asked.

"Well, there is a city called Anvil that has a sea port there, we can probably get a boat to travel to Hyrule there." Spencer said.

"It's getting kinda dark, you think we should find an Inn?" Link asked.

"Nah, we'll be sleeping in the woods tonight." Spencer said.

"Why?"

"Remember the last two times we slept in an Inn?"

--

Meanwhile...

Far, far away, at the top of the Hyrule Castle, sat a very annoyed Gurudo.

Ganon sat on the throne of Hyrule, the room around him damaged in several places. Pillars had chunks missing out of them, one of the statues of the goddesses of Hyrule had been decapitated, and the window he initially entered through was still broken.

A shady figure dressed in a black hooded cloak entered the room and approached Ganon. His voice was cold and hard, yet somehow sounded like he had a respect for Ganon.

"You called?" He asked.

"I am impressed with your promptness. I was not expecting you for at least a day." Ganon said.

"I ride as fast as I can to serve you, my lord." The robed man said.

"Anyways, I want you to keep a certain four busy. Among them is the Green Hero and two Imps. I sent them to the land east of here, named Cyrodiil. Do everything in your power to stop them from entering Hyrule. I'm sure someone of your capabilities will be able to find them." Ganon said.

"I live only to serve, my lord." The robed man said. He glowed green for a second, then dissolved into green particles, which flew into the sky.

--

The next morning, Spencer woke and got up, yesterday's events rushing back into his mind. He looked over the edge of the huge bridge they had slept on, southeast of them was the Niben Bay, further on the river led out in the ocean. He savored the serene moment, figuring that they would reach Anvil by nightfall.

The serenity was lost by a crossbow bolt hitting the stone beside him. His instincts made him duck below the short wall of the side of the bridge, then he crawled over to the others to wake them.

Not far off, in a bush just to the side of the bridge, sat the black cloaked man with a crossbow trying to get a sight of Spencer for another shot. He was interrupted by a short scream he heard above. He looked up, and someone very small, small enough to be a gnome, in fact, landed on him.

"I'll kill you for that, you shrimp!" The clocked man said angrily. Upon further inspection, the gnome was wearing what seemed to be brown jeans, goggles, a white under shirt, and an interesting looking belt, which let off a spark.

"Uh oh..." The gnome said nervously while looking at the belt to see what was wrong.

"What do you mean, uh-oh?!" The cloaked man said.

"My latest invention is malfunctioning-" The gnome was cut off by a powerful blue pulse that came from the belt, breaking it at the same time.

--

"Andima! Guys! Wake up, We're under attack!" Spencer tried to wake up the other quickly.

"What? What's going on?" Link asked as he got up while rubbing his eyes. They heard a sharp high pitched scream come from the west end of the bridge, followed by a blue pulse that came out of the same place as the scream. Unable to react in time, the four were engulfed in the growing sphere of blue energy. One it faded, the clocked man, the gnome, and the four adventurers were gone.

--

Much later, Link felt himself regaining consciousness. He felt himself lying on stone, at that he snapped his eyes open, only to let in light from the sun. He rubbed his eyes, then looked around. He seemed to be in a bustling city, where the walls where made of white stone and the roofs of blue tiles. Nearly everyone was wearing some sort of armor, whether it was mail, leather, or just a robe. Some even had cats the size of tigers following them, or even little Imps, though they looked nothing like Midna.

He almost jumped out of his skin when someone right behind him yelled "LOOKING FOR GROUP STOCKADES!" It made Link yelp in surprise, and soon he got himself calmed back down.

"What the hell were you yelling that for? Didn't you see me right in front of you!?" Link asked. The man was wearing what seemed to be a red robe and was holding a wooden staff. The man didn't reply, but only yelled again, making link put his hands over his ears. He decided it was no use and walked off down the road to the west. He walked through a tunnel and found himself in what seemed to be a set of canals.

"Where in the world am I?" Link asked himself.

--

Midna woke and felt herself lying on a bed. "That was one hell of a dream." She said to herself. But when she opened her eyes,she realized it wasn't a dream because she was lying in a bed in a room with two blue-skinned elves dancing. They only had underwear on, and were dancing together in the middle of the room. Midna just kept to the shadows, and came out after she had made it out of the room. She turned left and floated down a staircase to find herself in a Inn.

"The hell?" Midna asked herself.

The room had wooden walls, the middle of the room's floor was stone, but the front and back ends were raised wood. The exit was visible at the other end of the room. In the side was a massive fireplace, in front of it was a large table with six chairs around it. On top of the table were five underwear-clad people, dancing.

"What kind of a place is this?" She said.

--

Like Midna, Spencer woke with the feeling of sheets of his back. However, he also could hear (and smell) someone cooking some sort of meat. He opened his eyes, and found himself in a building far different from the one Midna had been in, which looked like it had the theme of a regular cabin. The building he was in, however, was made of pale blue-purple wood, with only one actual wall at the back of the room, and pillars at every corner, supporting a sloping purple wood roof. Where there wasn't a wall, there was a rail instead, except for the exit, where the was a very short ramp leading outside, on grey dirt and very pale grey-green grass. The bed he was lying on was at one of the back corners of the room, in the middle of the back wall was a small fireplace, where a blue-skinned elf was the cause of the smell of cooking meat. She glanced over to Spencer to see him awake.

"Oh, hello. Glad to see your awake, I almost thought you to be dead." She said. She was wearing a red shirt under a black tabard with golden trim, which for some reason had a red mushroom in the middle. She also wore tanned leather pants, gloves, and boots. She had long dark blue hair, and her eyes, the iris and pupil, somehow, were very, very, light grey so if you didn't look close enough she looked as if her eyes were completely white. "Found you collapsed in the middle of the road. You should know better than to try and take a nap in the middle of Darkshore." She told him. Spencer got up and walked over to the fireplace, where the elf had laid out several sticks, which had cooked meat skewered on them, they looked like shish kabobs.

"Help yourself. I made these in case you needed them once you woke up." The elf said.

"Thanks." Spencer replied. "The name's Spencer. Would you mind telling me your's?"

"Andima."

Spencer choked on his kabob. "What?"

"Is that such an unusual name?" The elf named Andima asked.

"No... not at all..." Spencer thought of were Andima he knew must have been.

--

The Twili Imp named Andima was very far away, being violently woken up by some very rude humans in the middle of a forest. She was initially woken by a kick in the side.

"Where's your Warlock, stupid little Imp?" One of them jeered.

"Run off to your master! Haha- ECH!" The second one was in the middle of making fun of her when the fused shadow hand shot up and picked him up by the neck,strangling him. The other guy ran away. Andima got up and floated in front of the struggling man.

"Maybe _you_ should go find your keeper." Andima said. She flung the man off to the side, hitting a tree. He struggled to his feet.

"I'll get my guildies and we will go after you, you noob!" He cursed as he ran away.

Rubbing her side, Andima looked around at her surroundings. She was floating over a road running through some pretty dense forest. The sun was setting to the west, the two men rad run east, so Andima decided to go west and hope to see the others.

--

Link had been exploring the canals of the city that he had overheard was called "StormWind". At last he came to a prison tower that people around town had been reffering to as "The Stockades" He had tried going downstairs but all the prisoners had escaped, and were running amok in the prison. What intrigued Link was the giant stone outside the Stockades, it had a large yellow rune on it, the locals called it "The meeting stone" He reached out and touched it. He almost jumped out of his skin as a black portal opened in front of him.

"What the hell?" Link asked himself.

--

Midna had exited the Strange Inn, but shortly after she left, she noticed she seemed to be fading away.

"What the?" She exclaimed. She continued to fade until she was no longer there at all.

--

Spencer noticed the same thing happening to him.

"Where are you going?" Andima the elf asked.

"I have no idea..." Spencer said.

"Well, I'm not about to be left here, in this boring place." She said, and she grabbed Spencer's arm right before he went completely transparent.

--

Andima had just seen two buildings before she noticed that she too was fading away.

"It's like someone upstairs won't leave me alone or something." She said.

--

Back at the stockades, Link felt mixed emotions of relief and confusion as Spencer, Midna, and Andima came out of the black portal before him, along with Andima the elf.

"What the hell?" Spencer asked.

"Haven't you used a meeting stone before?" Andima the elf asked.

"Is that what that is." Link said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. Quite useful, don't you think?" Andima the elf said.

"Wait a second, who are you?" Andima the imp asked.

"Sorry for not introducing myself. The name's Andima."

"What."

"Why is everyone so perplexed at my name?" Andima the elf said, slightly annoyed.

"Probably because it's mine." Andima the imp said.

"Oh. That explains a bit." Andima the elf said.

While they had been talking, Spencer had been looking around at the surrrounding canals, thinking hard. Ever since he saw Andima the elf, it felt like something in his head was trying to tell him where he was but the fifteen years between now and when he had used a computer were muffling it.

"How long have you been here, Link? Come to think of it, have you found out what this place is called yet?" Midna asked.

"I talked to one of the people standing around the city, and they told me this place was called StormWind, though not before calling me a 'noob' two times. No idea what it means." Link said. They all jumped slightly as Spencer suddenly snapped his fingers and yelled "Ah Ha!"

"What is it?" Andima the imp asked.

"I know where we are! Can you pass me the map?" Spencer asked. She quickly summoned the map and gave it to Spencer, who unrolled it. He pointed at the Eastern Kingdoms of the two continents labeled 'Azeroth' Link looked puzzled at the point in Cyrodiil where the had just been, and where they were now.

"How did we manage to 'accidentally' travel so far?" He asked.

"Dunno. Probably that blue wave that hit us." Spencer said. "Hey, I got an idea. Follow me for a short trip to the local Inn." They walked back to Link had first woken, then further down the street into a building with a big sign above the door labeled 'The Pig and Whistle Inn'.

"What are we doing in here?" Midna asked.

"Getting some cash. Tread lightly." Spencer said. They crept upstairs and into the only bedroom, where a very rich looking individual was sleeping in bulky armor made of gold. Spencer sneaked up to him and slipped a hand into a satchel attached to the man's belt, and pulled out a smaller sack that jingled slightly with the sound of coins. He then care fully crept back downstairs.

"My own husband, a pickpocket!" Andima the imp declared with a slight laugh.

"That bloke won't have any trouble getting more money, though I imagine he won't be happy when he wakes up, so I imagine we should get out of here before I explain a couple things." Spencer said. They walked out onto the street, where he turned to them. "First off, I imagine Andima (He nodded towards Andima the elf) would like you to know the name of her race, the Nightelves. Second, I'll be right back." He ended the conversation quite abruptly and ran into a nearby building, then came back out with something strapped to his back and two satchels attached to his belt. Once he got closer, they saw he had went and got a Rifle, and the satchels must have been carrying bullets.

"You do realize that will become useless once you run out of bullets, right?" Andima the imp asked him.

Spencer pointed to his new satchels. "These babies are carrying sixty-four hundred bullets. Don't ask me how."

"Dammit man, I can't get up there, you need to help me!" The call came from beside the inn, where a male nightelf was trying to climb a man-tall white brick wall, and not making very good progress. He finally managed to swing him self up, but Spencer blinked and he was gone.

"What in the world?" Spencer asked. He ran over to the wall and began to scale it. He reached the top, but his foot fell right through the top of the wall, and suddenly he was falling from a great height, and the flat, cracked mud was rushing towards him.

"Oh yeah." He said right before he hit the ground and everything went black.


	24. Chapter 23

Spencer got up from the ground, but instead of the cracked mud he had seen rushing up to him, he was standing on dead grass. He looked up and it felt as if his heart just tried to leap right out of him. He was in a small village that was burning, he saw fire almost every where he looked. His stomach did a violent twist as he realized he was standing in Ordon.

He looked around frantically for any sign of life, and his instincts told him to run to his house, but then he remembered Darin was staying with Ilia, and he ran to the mayor's house. The door was lying on the front yard, either something from inside had blown it off or someone had violently gained entry. Spencer rushed inside only to stop in tracks in the doorway.

Ganon was inside, and he had cornered Ilia. "Tell me where the boy is, and I can make this all go away." He said, in a cruel tone of fake-caring.

"I have no idea what your talking about!" Ilia begged.

"I haven't the time to fool around, little girl!" Ganon roared. He picked up Ilia by her throat. A pebble zoomed out from under a table and bounced off the back of Ganon's head. He dropped Ilia, then turned over the table to reveal Darin wielding a slingshot, the Triforce of Power gleaming brightly on his hand.

"There you are..." Ganon said.

"DARIN RUN!" Ilia screamed.

--

"CLEAR!"

Spencer was brought back to life with a start, at first all he could feel was electricity running through him. He opened his eyes, and twelve blurred out figures stood above him, then they focused into six figures, which turned out to be Link, Midna, both Andimas, the Night elf they had seen trying to climb the wall, and another Night elf that was wearing an assortment of armor with a odd looking helmet on that had a hypnotizing swirl on it.

"Wow... these things don't usually work." He said.

"What... happened?" Spencer said.

"You took a fall, and for some reason decided to land on your head." The first Night elf said. Spencer got up, and saw that the two Night elves were both wearing the same tabard as Andima the Night elf. The one that had been climbing the wall had long white hair, with ridiculously long bangs and goggles, and he also wore a full suit of leather.

"The name's Spaz" He said.

"I'm Ladoran." The one with the odd helmet said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Spencer." Spencer said, slightly still disoriented.

"We know. They introduced you while Ladoran was trying to zap you back to life. You're lucky, considering those things never worked on me." Spaz said.

Spencer gasped as he suddenly remembered what he had seen moments before.He looked down at his hand and saw his Triforce glowing. The others must have seen the look on his face, because they suddenly became concerned.

"Something wrong?" Andima the Imp asked.

"Ganon is in Ordon." Spencer said.

"What?! What's happening?" Her speech became frantic.

"He's found Darin. I- I don't know what happened after." Spencer said. He felt incredibly nauseous. "Excuse me for a moment." He walked over to one of many bottomless holes in the ground, and the others could hear him getting rid of his last meal. Once he came back, he talked to Ladoran. "Do you know of any device that would let us travel a distance too far for a ship?" He asked.

"Well, I've heard of one called the translocator belt, I have the skill to make it but I'd need the schematics, and they are very rare." Ladoran said.

"Do you know where we can start to look for them?" Spencer asked.

"Well, I could find an ask someone who used to have them." Ladoran.

"You do that. Find us once you found someone that used to have them." Spencer said.

"Ok, Cap'n!" Ladoran said. He pressed a button on both of his odd looking boots, and mini jet propelled him away from them. They saw him spread out his arms, and could have sworn he yelled "ZOOM ZOOM ZOOOOOOOOOM!" As he disappeared over a hill.

"Sometimes I think my friend only has one paddle in the water." Spaz said.

"So... how do we get out of here?" Link asked, looking around at the wide expanse of perfectly flat cracked mud.

"Easy, follow me." Spaz said. They walked to a large pit in the ground, seemingly bottomless like the others.

"Isn't this just another bottomless hole?" Midna asked.

"Not quite. Jump in the right spot, and you'll land inside the top of a tower. Don't ask me how." Spaz said. He leaped into the hole, and instead of falling out of sight he just disappeared about 3 feet deep into the hole. The others were hesitant at first, before Andima the elf jumped and did the same thing.

"Here goes nothing..." Spencer said as he ran and leaped into the hole. A second later he landed in a rectangular room, where inside it had two odd looking circular portals at each end, and book shelves lining the sides. Spaz and Andima the elf were already waiting for him, and soon Link, Midna, and Andima the imp appeared in the middle of the room and landed on the floor.

"That was... different." Link said.

"Follow me." Spaz said. He walked through one of the green portals. The others followed, and they ended up in a round room with a ramp in the floor going down. They walked down the circular ramp and outside into a small plaza.

It had grass for a floor and paths made out of cobblestones led down a street back into the Stormwind canals. "I've traveled time, dimensions, and even been teleported against my will three- no, four times, but that was still one of the most confusing trips ever." Spencer said, scratching his head.

"Looks it's getting late, should we find a place to sleep?" Link said, looking at the crimson light being cast onto the city.

"Don't mind that, it almost always looks like the sun is setting." Spaz said.

"Still we should find a place to stay. Who knows who long it's going to take Ladoran to find someone that ha a very rare schematic. We could stay in that Inn we entered earlier." Spencer said.

"I thought Inns always meant bad luck for us?" Andima the imp asked.

"Well, we are pretty far away from the Dark Brotherhood, and I don't think any FBI agents would be here, so we should be safe for one night." Spencer reasoned.

--

The man Spencer had pick pocketed earlier was gone, so they took up the only room in the Inn. "I don't think it was very intelligent for them to only make a single Inn room. Without a door, no less." Link said.

"Hey what can you do. At least it's uh... _nice_ in here." Spaz said.

"Yeah, but only when there's two people in here at once." Spencer said. The room was kind of cramped what with six people sitting around. Spaz pulled out some flasks, which appeared to be filled with an alcoholic beverage called "Dwarven Stout"

"What do you say we have a little fun while we wait for Ladoran?" He said. He passed a flask to Spencer.

"Eh, why not?" He said before opening the flask and downing in one go.

"You weren't supposed to finish it that quickly..." Spaz said.

"Can you pash me another?" Spencer slurred. Soon everyone else had a drink, whereas Spencer has managed to down five flasks.

"I think you should lay down before you spew..." Spaz advised.

"Aw hayl naw... hic!" Spencer said. He began humming quite loudly, and Link was about to hit him when a very loud evil laugh was heard, sounding like it came from downstairs. They rushed down (Spencer, not so much) and saw that some sort of translucent field was blocking the only doorway out of the inn. On the other side, a black robed man waved at them, his face hidden by a hood.

"Enjoy your Seaforium. Muhahaha!" He walked away laughing.

"What's Seaforium?" Link asked.

"Something that we need to find quick." Spaz said.

"Never to fear! Shpensher ish here!" Spencer said, staggering towards them. In his hand he held a small ticking device that looked like two metal bars strapped to a metal panel.

"Where did you find that?!" Spaz asked.

"It wash under the bed... hic!" Spencer said.

"Give it to me, I think I can disarm it." Spaz said.

"NO! Lemme try." Spencer said. He set it none-too-gently on the nearest table. He violently puled off the cover on the panel, revealing a rat's nest of wires.

"Do be careful..." Spaz said.

"Hmm... I wonder wish wiresh I pull out..." Spencer said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"That's it, you're too drunk to handle this." Spaz said. He nudged Spencer out of the way and pulled out a pair of wire-cutters. Beside them was a flash, and Ladoran had appeared.

"How did you get in here?" Midna asked.

"My teleport stone set to this Inn. I found a guy that told where to find the- oh." Ladoran's eyes caught the Seaforium. Spencer tried to take Spaz's wire cutters.

"I can do it, trusht me!"

"No you can't, let me handle this!"

Midna saw where this was going. She turned to Andima the Imp. "Be prepared to protect as many people as you can from an explosion." She said.

"Got it." Andima replied.

The wire-cutters slipped from both Spencer's and Spaz's grasp, and fell into the mess of wires, sharp end first, cutting several.

"Oh shi-" Spaz said right before the bomb exploded.


	25. Chapter 24

Spencer was back in Ordon. Now he was standing down the road, the buildings still burning. He was on the other side of the small stream from Ilia's house. Suddenly a young boy who Spencer recognized as Darin burst out of the house in a full sprint down the road, towards him. He was closely followed by Ganon, walking as if he was just taking a stroll.

"Now now kid, don't make this any harder than it has to be." He said in a tone of mocking.

He held out a hand, which began to glow with dark magic. Spencer tried to move and stop him but his feet seemed to be nailed to the ground. A bolt of dark magic flew at Darin, at which point Darin's Triforce gleamed a blinding white light and the bolt of magic bounced off him and straight back at Ganon, changing from a color of dark purple to bright yellow.

"Aaaarrrghhh!" Ganon screamed as he was electrocuted by his own attack, and he fell to his knees. Darin kept running, right by Spencer as if he was invisible, and past his house into the woods.

The scene faded before him before it focused into the blown-up Inn.

--

He got up with a pounding head-ache, probably a mixture of a Hangover and the bomb going off right beside him. Wait a second, how was he still in one piece? He looked around at the room around him.

The table that he had put the bomb on was completely obliterated, and a huge scorch mark surrounded what was left of it. Everyone but Midna was strewn about on the floor and some were slumped against the wall. Midna was already awake and leaning over an unconscious Link.

Link was unconscious, but visibly breathing, which made Spencer calm down just a little before realizing Andima was laying on the floor beside him. He stepped towards her and kneeled down to check on her. She seemed to be okay. He looked about for Spaz, Ladoran and Andima the Nightelf, but he didn't see what he wanted to see.

Spaz had been blown across the room, and was lying in a broken sort of way in the corner. Andima the Nightelf was lying face down on the stairs. Spencer walked over to her and checked her pulse, there was none and she was cold as stone. He grimaced and looked for Ladoran. Once he spotted him he knew instantly by the large piece of shrapnel sticking out of his head that wasn't going to be getting back up.

"Crap." That was understatement for what was running through his head right now.

"Oh, You're awake. Can't believe I didn't hear you." Midna looked over her shoulder at him.

"How come we four made it almost unscathed while the others died? I mean, I was standing right beside the bomb, from what I can remember..." Spencer said, trying to think of things he had forgotten in his drunken state.

"Well, I had told Andima to be ready to protect as many people as we could from an explosion." Midna explained. "I guess she took you as a priority... as I did with Link."

Spencer shook his head, trying to remember more of what happened before the explosion. "How did that thing get in here in the first place?" Spencer asked.

"Someone in black laughed at us before walking out of view outside, I'm sure that was him." Midna said.

"Errg..." Andima began to stir. Spencer instantly kneeled down to help her up. "Gah, I have the worst of all headaches..." She said.

"Let's be glad that's all you got." Spencer said.

"Did... anyone else make it?" Andima asked.

Spencer looked at the ground. "Only you, me, Midna and Link." He said.

"I wonder if whoever planted the bomb was after us or them..." Andima said.

"I'd hate to think that they were killed as innocent bystanders." Midna said. Her attention went straight back to Link as he coughed into consciousness. "You alright?" Midna asked him.

"I'm fine... I've actually been awake for a while now, but I've been too weak to open my eyes." Link said. He looked around. "What now?" He asked to no one in particular.

"I'd imagine we should bury these guys, for the help they were willing to give, even though it never came to frutition. Spencer, what the hell are you doing?" Midna said. Spencer was over by Ladoran, looking in his bags.

"While I don't like looking through a dead man's possessions, I still don't want his efforts to be in vain. He had returned, so maybe that meant he had brought the schematics with him." Spencer said. "Ah ha!" He said as he pulled out a scroll from Ladoran's bags. He put in his own pocket, then tried to lift Ladoran. "Oof! He's heavier than you might think, with all the metal armor on. How are we going to carry him and the others?" He asked.

"No way am I stripping a dead guy." Link said.

"That's not what I meant." Spencer said. "Andima, do you know any spells or something that would make them lighter for a short period of time?"

"Only for about 5 minutes." Andima replied.

"That's just about the time we need." Spencer said. Andima held out a small imp hand and Ladoran glowed a faint purple.

"There. That should do it." She said.

--

They had only just exited the blown up Inn when Spencer began hearing familiar voices in his head.

"Why did you kill me? Whhhyyyyy..."

"Murderer... MURDER!

"Guilty... Guilty..."

"Hehe, We're scaring the crap out of him"

"Shut up! He can hear you!"

He shook his head and the voices seemed to stop. A minute later he almost was scared to death when the corpse of Ladoran he was carrying came to life.

"Boo!" Ladoran yelled.

"AGH! What the shit!?" Spencer said, while jumping backward and dropping Ladoran at the same time. The corpses they were carrying were coming back to life!

"How- who- wha...?" Link asked.

"What, you think deaths are permanent here?" Andima the Nightelf said, still in Links arms. "Quite a way you're carrying me, hmm?"

"Watch it." Midna warned.

"Aw, fine." Andima the Nightelf said as she got out of Links arms.

"I... thought you guys were dead..." Spencer said, confused.

"We were. We just decided we ought to find our bodies and come back to life, right?" Spaz said.

"And your wounds... they're gone? It's like the ultimate treatment." Spencer said.

"What's it like being dead?" Midna asked.

"Well, pretty much like normal except every thing's blue and the sky is a black swirl. Don't ask me why." Spaz said.

Spencer pulled the scroll out of his pocket. "Well, not to be bossy or anything, but we _really_ need to get back to where we came from." He handed Ladoran the scroll.

"Sure thing." He said. He rubbed his hands together, and in a puff of smoke he was mounted on a giant black cat with white stripes. "Be right back!" He said as he rode it back into town.

"This world confuses me more and more with each minute that passes by." Link said.

"Does he have the materials to make it?" Andima the Nightelf asked.

"You'd be surprised at how much crap he keeps in his bank." Spaz said.

Spencer was still thinking about how odd it was that he was looking at two people conversing who, just moments ago, had been dead. Soon Ladoran returned with a belt that was made of chrome-looking metal, with only a red button and a blue button where the buckle would be. "How do we set where we want to go?" Spencer asked.

Ladoran pressed the blue button, and part of the belt slid down to reveal a keyboard, slightly reminding Spencer of his broken watch at home. "Gotta love Gnomish technology." Ladoran said. "Only downside is that it can only port 4 people at a time."

Suddenly, a passing stranger who looked oddly like Spencer, yet younger, stopped and yelled "What a convenient plot device!" The others gave him an odd look. "I'll shut up now!" He said before running away.

"...Anyway, Only four of us can go, and seeing as this seems to be a matter of urgency, I won't mind if you don't take me with you." Ladoran finished.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but It really is us who need to go back." Spencer took the belt and put it on. "Sorry for getting you blown up and everything."

"So'k, No damage done- well, long term anyway." Spaz said. "See you later."

"I wish you wouldn't say that." Link said.

"Stupid me, forgot to set it..." Spencer as he took off the belt and typed in 'Faron Woods' "There, that should put us a little bit ahead of them." Spencer said. He put it back on.

"With any luck, we'll see you guys later." Spencer said.

"I JUST told him to stop saying that..." Link said.

"Sorry." Spencer said. He pulled out the double-barrel rifle he had bought earlier that day. Pumping it, he said: "Let's go kick some Gerudo ass." He pressed the red button as Link, Midna, and Andima grabbed a hold of him and they were teleported back to home.


	26. Chapter 25

Once Spencer had pushed the button, the world seemed to change around them. It morphed from Stormwind city into a Faron Woods with a cloud of smoke hanging overhead. Spencer had seen this in his dreams, however it was completely new to the others.

"This place sure has gone to hell." Link said. Further discussion was interrupted by a loud scream they could hear coming from Ordon.

"Aaaarrrghhh!"

"Sounds like Ganon to me." Link said. Then Darin came running out of the path leading to Ordon.

"DAD! Some guy came, and- and... he..." Spencer ran over to Darin, who fainted due to shock and exaustion.

"You know what, I'm almost glad he fainted so he didn't have to see this." Spencer said. He hid Darin behind a nearby tree, setting him in a sitting position.

Midna turned to Link. "You know... last time we did this it was a pretty close fight."

"And?" Link asked.

"Well, just in case." Midna said, and with that she pulled Link into a kiss. '_Hey, what the hell, why not?_' He thought.

"Hey, you two. We got a evil overlord to kill." Spencer said. "Let's go find the bastard."

"Looks like we don't have to." Andima said. She pointed the path to Ordon, which Ganon came limping quickly out of. Doing what his instincts told him to, Spencer raised his Rifle and shot him, hitting him in the dead center of the chest.

"Aaaaaggghh!" Ganon put a hand where the bullet had pierced his armor. "YOU! You're not supposed to be here!" He yelled, pointing at them. In front of Ganon, green particles flew out of the sky and onto the ground to form the black robed man.

"That's the man who tried to blow us up!" Midna said, pointing at the mysterious villain.

"Don't worry, Lord. I will take care of these pests." The man said to Ganon.

"You'd better!" Ganon said. He distentigrated into black squares which flew over the heads of Spencer, Link, Midna, and Andima, towards the castle.

"Now then... let's get rid of you pests." The man said. He whipped off his cloak.

"What the-" Link was speechless. It was Marcus Landus, the serial killer from Cyrodiil. He wielded a steel sword and a Hylian shield which had been painted red and black.

"How the hell?" Spencer said.

"You act as if you haven't figured it out yet, stupid man." Marcus said. "After you got me imprisoned, I was sentenced to death after killing all those saps for their belongings..." He pulled an expensive-looking ring out of his pocket and looked at it fondly. "I was sitting in my cell awaiting the executioners ot arrive when I heard yells down the hall. Instead of the executioner, he came and rescued me from the Imperial prison. No one's ever pulled that off before."

"Who's 'he'?" Spencer questioned.

"Fool!" Marcus threw the ring behind him. "My lord, Ganondorf! He freed me and gave me powers I couldn't have imagined, and all for one small price: Your lives." He ran towards them, and Spencer Jump-rolled behind him, Link jumped to the side, and Midna and Andima floated up and out of the way. Spencer drew up his gun and shot at Marcus, who turned around swiftly enough to bounce the bullet off his shield. He slammed his sword into the ground, creating a short mini-earthquake. He lunged at Link, who defended by holding up his shield.

Marcus slashed like a whirlwind, which was brought to a stop by to consecutive shots of Twili-energy hitting him in the back of the head. He jumped, and using Link's raised shield as a boost, he jumped at the two floating twili Imps, slashing crazily. Midna and Andima used their fused-shadow hands to block the slashes they couldn't dodge. Midna's hand grabbed Marcus' right ankle, and swung him around like a lasso before releasing him and sending him head-first into a tree.

"Bah!" He yelled at them before running further towards Faron Woods, turning into Ordana's Spring.

"Should we follow him?" Link asked. Spencer looked back at Darin, slumped against the tree.

"We can't just leave him here..." Spencer said nervously. He looked from Darin to the entrance to Ordana's spring, and then back at Darin.

"Ganon won't come and go in the next few minutes! Come on!" Midna prompted. Spencer shook his head and followed them to the spring.

"You'll never defeat me!" Marcus yelled at them as they entered the spring. He ran along the waterline, staying on the dry land. Link ran over and tried to slash at him, but he kept parrying with his sword. Midna and Andima sent bolts of twili magic at him, but he deftly stepped to the side to avoid them, his left ankle landing in shallow water, which seemed to burn through his boot like acid, wisps of smoke emitting from his now bare heel.

"Agh!" He yelped and hopped out of the water. This gave Spencer an idea. He threw his gun away and drew his sheild and sword. He ran over to the melee where Link and Marcus were fighting, and prepared to put all his strength into his shield arm. Marcus leaped to the side, away from Link but inadvertently putting himself right in front of Spencer.

"He-Yah!" Spencer dashed and pushed Marcus with all his might into the spring using his shield, sending Marcus flying into the spring water.

"AAAGGGHHHHH!" Marcus screamed in agony, trying to get away, but the waist-deep water slowed him dramatically. The spring seemed to glow bright, the rocks lit up with cyan glyphs,and a single drop came up, otu of the water, then landed in the water, creating a small ripple which Ordana rose out of, grabbing Marcus, and dragging him back under the depths with him.

"Wow." Spencer said.

"To bad we couldn't trick Ganon into taking a bath here, maybe the same thing would happen." Andiam said.

"Frist things first." Spencer said. He ran back to where he had left Darin, and thankfully he was still there.

"What do we do with Darin? We can't leave him here while we go and fight Ganon, that would leave him vulnerable to attacks from anyone." Andima said.

"I don't think Ganon can teleport directly here unless he's opened a portal somehow. I'm almsot certain he's opened one at the castle, so that's how he got away.

"We need to search the village for survivors. Hopefully Ganon didn't manage to kill anyone." Link said. They walked back to Ordon, and when they looked up at the sky above, they didn't see anything.

"Makes sense, considering he probably only planned to come here once." Midna said.

"How are we going to extinguish all of these fires?" Link said.

"Well, I can't put them out directly, but I can suffocate them by surrounding them with a sheild and extracting the air from them." Midna said.

"Nice idea." Andima said.

Shortly Ordon was only smoking instead of blazing. They heard someone call out. "Who's there?"

"It's Link and some friends. Where are you?" Link called out.

"The Mayor's Basement!"

They ran over to the smoking house and looked inside. Ilia was coughing in the corner of the main room, and the table had been flipped onto it's side. Spencer remembered this from one of his dreams. Link looked down the hall towards the sumo room and people, seemingly the entire village, can running out.

"How did you get rid of that evil man?"

"How did you put out the fire?"

"Where's Darin? Is he okay?"

Spencer felt like kicking himself in the ass. He sprinted back to where Darin was. He kneeled down and gently woke him up. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Is... is he gone?" Darin asked, still half-asleep.

"Yeah, he won't be coming back today." Spencer said.

"What about tomorrow?" Darin asked worriedly.

"We won't have to worry about him then." Spencer said. "Come on, people are worried about you." He helped Darin get up.

"What took you so long to get back, Dad?" Darin asked.

"Well, we ended up going a few other places than we thought we would." Spencer said.

"I still have that thing on my hand..." Darin said, looking at his right hand. It wasn't glowing, but the dimemd mark of the Triforce was still on his hand.

"I've been thinking about that." Spencer said. "I think You'd be better off keeping it rather than trying to get rid of it. Mine's helped me quite a bit."

"But what is it?" Darin asked with curiosity.

"I don't know about right this minute, but later you'll be able to understand." Spencer said. They walked towards Ordon, Spencer thinking about the task ahead of him, Link, Midna, and Andima.


	27. Chapter 26

Spencer, Link, Midna, and Andima entered Spencer and Andima's house. As expected, Ganon had pretty much torn the place apart looking for Darin. The door to Darin's and their room were ripped off their hinges, the dining table broken in three, and shelves fallen off the wall.

"Wow, he really turned this place upside down." Spencer said.

"Out place is probably like this too..." Link said.

"Well, should we clean up before we head off to face Ganon?" said Andima.

"The way I see it, if we clean it up now and... don't come back there wouldn't be any point, soI guess we should head out." Spencer said.

"This is going to one hell of a day..." Midna said.

--

"Hey, Andima, remember how you grabbed Marcus' sword when we were back in Cyrodiil?" Spencer said.

"Yeah, sure." Andima said.

"Well, If my memory is any good that Sword of his was designed to be just like the Master Sword, can I have it please?"

"Of course." Andima replied. She summoned the sword and gave it to Spencer. It was a sword made of steel, with a yellow crystal embedded in the blue hilt. The blade was the same colour as the real Master Sword's.

"I thought the Master Sword only lets those with a pure mind wield it..." Link said.

"This sword lacks that." Spencer said. He twirled the sword around in his hand. "However, as far as I know it doesn't have the same power as the Master Sword, however, it is... shocking." He hit the ground with the blade, and bolts of electricity ran along it.

"Interesting." Midna said.

"Well, now that everyone seems to be adequately equipped, how should we get there?" Andima said.

"Well, this belt proves to be quite useful." Spencer said. He took it off and entered 'Just outside Hyrule Castle Throne room'.

"Why just outside?" Link asked.

"I want to see the look on his face when we bust the doors open." Spencer said with a grin. "Well, we're as ready as we'll ever be." Spencer said. He pressed the red button and the world around them changed to the top of Hyrule Castle's Spiral stairs.

That is a very useful device, isn't it?" Link said.

"Yeah," Spencer took off the belt and held it in his hands. "Don't worry, It will probably break during the fight." Spencer said. They heard rushed steps heading towards them from down stairs. It was that passer-by from StormWind.

"Dammit, you're not supposed to know that! Now you've ruined it for everyone!" He snatched the belt and snapped it on his knee, then pitched it out a window. "I hope you're happy!" He said, and then he ran back downstairs.

"Damn... This isn't good. Not good at all." Spencer said.

"Yuo mean the fact that we just lost a very valuable item?" Midna asked.

"No, It's just now I'm wishing I didn't thrown away my old belt..." Spencer held his pants up with one hand. He walked over to a hanging banner and carefully cut off a strip with his sword, which he used as a belt, putting it through the loops of his pants and tying it in a knot in the front. "There. Can't have my pants falling down while we fight Ganon, can I?" He said.

"Right then, let's do this." Link said. He unsheathed the Master Sword. But before he could open the doors to the throne room they heard something that sounded like thunder come from the Throne room.

"Who the hell are you?!" They heard Ganon bellow. It was followed by another sound of thunder. "Ugh... ruling this rotten Kingdom is already too much work for me..." They heard Ganon mutter rather loudly.

Spencer sheathed his sword and drew his gun. He then ran up to the double doors and kicked them open.

"What?! You're not supposed to be alive!" Ganon got up from his seat at the throne.

"Oh, we just thought we'd drop in for a cup of Tea." Spencer said. The others followed him into the room, spreading out slightly. "Before we go about killing eachother, I was wondering: What the hell? Why did you try to make all those worlds into one, and how did you even get to them?"

Ganon blinked a few times. Was he trying to small talk with him? He shook it off and resumed trying to look menacing. "Fool, I had just one desire: Not to rule only just one world, but top rule them all! Why settle for one when you can get the whole bunch? But no, you have to try and take that away from me, don't you?!"

"Well, naturally." Spencer said. He raised his rifle. "Care for a bullet?" He pulled the trigger, sending a bullet at Ganon, and it just bounced off him. "What the?"

"Fool, you should have known I was weak earlier!" Ganon Began to approach them.

"Ah, crap." Spencer said. He threw his gun to the side and drew his sword and shield.

Ganon seemed to charged at Spencer, but turned at the last second to attack Link instead, who wasn't expecting it. He did raise his shield in time to block Ganon's attack, but the force that Ganon struck at was mind-blowing. Link's shield arm was sore within seconds. Andima and Midna were sending all they had at Ganon's head, while Spencer tried to get close enough to get a good slash at him. Link couldn't do much but keep his shield up, afraid that Ganon would hit him if he moved it for a second to get a shot at him.

Ganon ceased his relentless attack and jumped backwards, then turned upon Spencer who he had almost landed on, and hit him with the back of his fist across the face. Spencer flew back, dazed on the ground. He approached Spencer on the ground with a slow jog, and was almost upon him when Spencer got up and slashed at Ganon's side, sending bolts of electricity through him and making him yell in pain. "You little roach!" Ganon charged at Spencer, who rolled out of the way, slashing at Ganon's side again.

"Now now kiddies, be nice." Spencer taunted. Ganon yelled again and jumped into the air, slamming his sword into the ground when he landed. This sent a shock wave through the floor, knocking Spencer and Link backwards onto their feet. Ganon leaped upon Link, who brought up his Sword to block Ganon's attack. Ganon pushed harder with his sword, Link thought for a moment, and decided a swift kick in the right place would enable him to roll away.

Ganon yelped in pain as Link kicked him in the weak point that every man has. He released hold on his sword for a second, enabling Link to roll up. Ganon stood there, bent over in pain.

"FINISH HIM!" Link looked over to where the yell came from. Spencer stood there with his hand cupped around his mouth. "Sorry." He said.

Link shook his head, then tried to thrust the Master Sword into Ganon's head. But that few seconds that he took to look at Spencer had allowed Ganon to recover slightly, and he jumped away to avoid the stab. He charged again at Spencer, who tried to roll away, but Ganon was ready this time, and slammed his foot onto Spencer, trapping him. "Who's finished now?" Ganon sneered.

"You are." Spencer thrust his Sword into Ganon's stomach, sending massive amounts of electricity into him for each second it stay in, also knocking him back enough for his foot to lift of Spencer momentarily, letting him roll to the side. Spencer got up and ran to Link, watching Ganon scream in painful spasms.

"You... will... DIE!" He yelled. Ganon leaped at them, Spencer's Sword still in him Hilt-deep. They dodged to the side, and Ganon got his sword stuck in the ground. Link quickly jumped and thust the Master Sword into the bakc of Ganon's head. Ganon released his grip on his sword to stand up and scream in pain, before falling backwards to the ground, lifeless.

"I'm glad that's over." Link said.

"No kidding." Link turned around to see that Midna and Andima had turned back into their true forms.

"Good to be tall again." Midna said.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" Andima asked. Link turned around to see Spencer standing over Ganon's dead body. He suddenly thrust his hand out.

"I WILL SAVE THIS PATIENT!" He yelled. He proceeded to take his sword out of Ganon, then draw a Star in the air, then he repeatedly stabbed Ganon with speed like lighting. After about fifty stabs, he took out the Master Sword and wiped the blood off both of them on Ganon.

"What the hell was that?" Link said.

"It's what I like to call the 'Healing Touch'." Spencer said. He handed the Master Sword to Link.

"But you didn't heal him at all." Andima said.

"Well, side effects may include many lacerations to... everywhere." Spencer said.


	28. Chapter 27

As they were walking down the spiral stairs, Andima couldn't help but feel like they were forgetting something. Finally, it came to her. "Where's Zelda?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I knew we were forgetting something." Spencer said. "We'd best go find her." They set off back up the stairs.

Back in the throne room, Ganon's corpse still lay in the middle of the room. They looked in all the side rooms, and when they couldn't find anyone, they searched all the halls and rooms of the castle, but no one but a bunch of cowardly guards were to be found.

"Do you think they might have escaped?" Midna asked.

"That would be new." Spencer said. They left the castle, and into Castle Town, where the people seemed to not have noticed a thing.

"Why is it that when the Castle is taken over that the townspeople don't notice a thing?" Andima said. "Where do you think they might've gone?"

"Do you think Ganon might have... offed her?" Midna said, cringing at the idea.

"Nah, not his style." Spencer said. "Now that I think about it, one of her ancestors has pulled this off before, so it's possible."

"But where could he have hid?" Link asked.

"Well, where's the least likely place to find a princess in this town?" Spencer said.

"Telma's Bar." The four said simultaneously.

--

When they opened the door, a mixed smell of smoke and alcohol greeted them. Inside, Telma was nowhere to be seen. The Hyrule Adventure Club was visible at the back of the bar. Two Strangers were sitting by a table in the corner. Upon seeing the group, the got up began to approach them.

Spencer felt the back of his hand tingling, and he looked at it to see his ever-mysterious Triforce glowing. He blinked, and it was gone. But now he felt strange, as if he wasn't himself. He realized he was now wearing Ordonian clothing, and was sitting at the dinner table in Link old tree house. He couldn't control the body he was in, like he was looking through someone else's eyes.

He heard someone knock at the door, followed by "Is anyone home?" Whoever it was, they had a strange accent. He got up from the table and walked to the door to see who it was.

When he opened the door, A blue alien dressed in a black robe was waiting for him. It's head looked kid of like a blue shiny squid, and it had blue fur less hooves. It seemed to speak out of the middle of it's short tentacles. "Hi Spencer! I'm La- a- errggh..." It stopped speaking as it seemed to be taken over he uncontrollable spasms. When it looked up, the alien's eyes were glowing green, as if controlled by another force.

The Alien knocked Spencer onto his back, but Spencer rolled to get on top. He opened the trapdoor to the basement with his heel, then flung the intruder over him and into the basement. He quickly got up and closed the trapdoor, locked it, then pushed a couch over it for good measure.

He walked back over to the table, and leaned against it. Trying to decide what to do now. He blinked, and was back in his own body, but he was lying on the floor of Telma's bar and one of the Strangers he had seen and Andima were leaning over him. The Stranger pulled back their hood to reveal that they were in fact Queen Zelda.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah... what happened?" Spencer replied with a question.

"Once we saw you, we had planned to lead you to a more private area before telling you about what had happened, but as soon as we got up you collapsed on the spot!" Zelda said.

"Who's this 'We'?" Spencer asked. He looked to the left to see that the other Stranger was standing there, and he had already pulled off his hood revealing his identity as King Chris. Spencer looked back at Andima.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I... er..." Spencer tried to remember what he'd just saw. It had been so clear and vivid, but now it was like trying to hold water in cupped hands.

"I can't remember much, but I think Ordon is yet again is trouble, and we need to get there as soon as possible." Spencer said. He looked back at Zelda. "All you need to know is that Ganon is dead... again, and you can resume ruling you kingdom as soon as you remove his corpse from the throne room. Where are our horses?"

"Er... they probably got hungry and are grazing in Hyrule Field." Zelda said.

Spencer got up from the floor of Telma's bar. "Let's get going." Spencer said. He headed for the door.

"Wait!" Zelda called. Spencer stopped in the doorway. "I found out a way to get rid of Darin's peice of the Triforce!"

"I think he's better off with it." Spencer said over his shoulder, before leaving Telma's bar, with Link, Midna, and Andima close behind.

--

Just as Zelda had predicted, both Silver and Dawn were grazing in the fields just west of Castle Town. They rode as fast as they could, and arrived at Ordon by the end of Twilight. They unmounted and climbed the ladder to the treehouse, waiting until everyone was on the ledge before opening the door to find other Spencer leaning against the table. the pale red sofa had been pushed over the trap door to the basement. It looks like Spencer's Triforce had not failed him.

"What luck you guys decided to visit. This... creature attacked me and he's currently trapped in the basement. What do we do?" Other Spencer said.

"I know just the thing! Andima, can you pass me a bomb?" Spencer asked.

"Be careful..." She said as she summoned a bomb and handed it to Spencer. Spencer proceeded by pushing the sofa to the side and opening the Trapdoor.

"Wait!" Other Spencer yelled. But it was too late. Spencer tossed the bomb into the basement, and then shut the trap door, locking it.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you know how old and brittle the trunk of this tree is?!" Other said in a panic.

"OH SHI-" Spencer was cut off by an explosion followed shortly by an inhuman scream and the room falling towards the ground. In 2 seconds the room hit the ground, and miraculously didn't fall apart. "Well, looks like you got yourself a ground floor house now!" Spencer said, dusting himself off.

"That's twice in the same day you've almost killed us with a bomb." Midna said.

"Well, I guess whatever that was is gone now." Link said. He was immediately contradicted when a section of floor broke and the creature stumbled up and through it. It staggered towards them, then fell to it's knees, managing to mutter "Help me." Before coughing twice, the second time coughing up blood.

"What the?" Spencer said. He got up from the floor and approached the body, only to be flung back when it rose with lightning speed, green eyes, and a insane laugh. "Muahahhaahahha!" It reached inside it's robe and pulled out a huge broadsword, with the image of a skull engraved into the middle of the blade. The entire Sword glowed green. He jumped and twisted an impossible way through the window.

"We gotta go after it!" Spencer said. He and the other three dashed out the front door, and maneuvered past the rubble, until they saw the creature run into Faron woods. Spencer ran towards to the path to Faron woods, but the mysterious Spencer look-a-like came from the other direction, and spread his arms, deliberately blocking their way.

"What are you doing?! We need to catch him!" Spencer said frantically, trying to get past.

"Don't worry, I think I've stalled you enough now. Bye!" The kid ran down the path.

"That's it, that little shit's going down!" Spencer said angrily, chasing after the kid. The others followed him. He caught up with the kid, but right before he could touch him, a blinding flash of light got them in the eyes.

--

Spencer rubbed his eyes. "Agh, what the hell is that kid?!" He asked angrily. He opened his eyes and, just about, crapped himself. It was still night, but now they were standing on the sidewalk of a wide, six lane road, cars flying by, stores having their lights on.

They has somehow been sent to Earth.

"Bugger." Spencer said.


	29. Chapter 28

_'Calm down Spencer, you've been through this crap before. Just think...'_ Spencer couldn't make out any landmarks at this time of night, and the headlights of all the passing cars were not helping. "Frickin' kid! It's as if he wants to muck about with our lives just for other people's entertainment!" He said in frustration.

"Where... how did that kid... what?" Link was trying to say something but obviously too many things were trying to come out at once.

"Spencer," Andima said, "Haven't you shown me this place before?"

"Yeah, but I don't know whether it's real or not... I think I know how to find out." Spencer replied. He cleared his throat. "YOU ZED YOU EM WHY EM DOUBLE YOU!" He yelled at the sky. Nothing happened. "Nope, it's real."

"What should we do?" Link asked.

"Get off the street, first." Spencer looked at the buildings, trying to make them out.

"Street?" Midna asked. Andima pointed at the four-lane road.

"Some kind of trail of flat stone or something." She said.

"A-ha! We are pretty lucky. My house isn't far from here." Spencer said.

"Wouldn't have someone moved in since you were gone?" Link asked.

"Hey, might as well check it out." Spencer said. "Follow me."

They walked away from the street,towards an alley between two short buildings.

"Shouldn't we be following the rock trail thing?" Link asked.

"This is a shortcut, unless they did something big in the past fifteen years." Spencer replied.

They entered the alley, which had a single trash bin beside the left wall. The buildings' shadows made it very dark. they continued down it, but as the were passing the big green trash bin, the lid flipped open and four rough looking individuals climbed out. "You Larpers picked the wrong alley to cut through!" One of them said. He wielded a metal bat, the others had knives. The began advancing on the group.

"Larpers?" Andima asked. Link, Midna, and Andima seemed to be more concerned about what he called them rather than the fact that they were going to try to attack them.

"I think their a tad confused about who we are." Spencer said. He only drew his shield.

"Get them, boys!" The thug with the bat said.

"Don't bother with your weapons, guys. We don't want to become murderers in this world." Spencer advised. Link put away the Master sword. "Let's just kick their asses and be on our way."

"Rraaagghhh!" A thug ran at Link, who hit him with his shield, then tripped him with a kick to the shins. The skull-to-concrete contact knocked out the thug. The other three thugs looked in awe.

"Did you just see what he did to Johnny?" One whispered.

"No one's dropped just like that..." One of the others whispered back. All three of them stood there shaking for a moment, before dropping knives and running.

"So... where do we go from here?" Midna asked.

"If my memory's any good, we should continue down tis alley, then follow the street to a smaller street and that's where I lived. Pretty convenient how very close we were to my old home." Spencer said. They left the alley out the other end,and kept to the wall of the building until they reached a street that was almost as big as they one they were standing beside before. They traveled along the route Spencer told them about, and soon they arrived in front of Spencer's old house. It had two garage doors, two roof peaks, and two small windows accompanied by a large window. One of the smaller windows showed light coming from the inside.

"I knew someone would be living there now." Link said.

"We can at least see who it is." Spencer said. The Quadro walked down the driveway, towards the front door. Spencer rung the doorbell. "Also, unless we find a way back tonight, we're gonna have to get new clothing for you three."

"Why's that?" Midna asked with a slight tone of annoyance.

"People don't typically wear Heroic tunics and Twili clothing around here." Spencer said.

"It's a good thing I packed a lot of Rupees then..." Link began.

"It's too bad those won't work around here either." Spencer sighed.

"Well what are we going to do?" Andima asked.

"I... don't know just yet." Spencer said. "Here comes someone." They heard footsteps approaching from inside the house. The door opened to reveal someone who looked exactly like Spencer, but he was wearing a black T-shirt with a Lambda symbol on it rather than a black long sleeve.

"Hello-" He began, "What the hell..." His eyes wandered to each of the Quadro.

"How- what- huh?" Link, Andima, and Midna gasped. Spencer sighed.

"You'd think you'd get used to this sort of thing by now." He groaned.

--

Elsewhere, a man in armor sat at single table with a chess board on it. He moved a pawn forward two spaces.

"Everything's going to plan... hmm..." He mumbled.

--

"So, you're telling me that that Loomis character had mastered teleporting technology?" The other Spencer said. The Quadro were sitting on a big couch in a living room accompanied by a Widescreen Television and a leather recliner, which The other Spencer was sitting on.

"Yeah, what year is it, by the way?" Spencer asked.

The other Spencer got up from the chair and ran his hands through his hair. 2008... shit... DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!" He pounded on the wall. The Quadro looked at eachother in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"_What's wrong!?_" The other Spencer repeated as if it were completely obvious. "If I had just listened to the crazy man instead of calling the cops on him, then I would've met all of you a lot sooner and lived a happy peaceful life in one of my favorite worlds-"

"I wouldn't call it peaceful..." Spencer added.

"Fine. Adventurous, at least! Having not to worry about wars, gas prices, taxes, everything that earth has to offer to screw you over, I would give anything for that! Even... even..." The other Spencer was interrupted by a burly man in a black suit running into the room.

"Everything all right, boss?" He yelled as he came in. As he saw the Quadro, he pulled a gun from his suit jacket and pointed it at them. "Who're these Bozos!?"

Something in the back of Andima's mind told her to react to the sight of the gun, so she did. She rose her hand at the gun, which sparks a couple times with purple sparks, then fell apart in the man's hands. "What the-!?" He looked dumbfounded at the mess of metal and powder in his hands.

"What was that, Andima?" Link asked.

"I uh... don't like guns?" She said.

"Look, I've been noticing some crazy shit happening around here, and I don't think I can figure it out alone. You guys suddenly knocking on my door is the biggest of these things... I've noticed a guy running about hitting things with a shovel, Another guy and woman dressed up as Doctor and nurse operating on the street, and I swear I saw a gang fight the other day when in fact I've never seen gangs at all... aside from the one living in my basement. Anyway, can you guys help me figure things out here?" The other Spencer said.

"Woah, backup. Gang in my- your basement?" Spencer asked.

"Oh yeah... to make a long story short, by calling the Cops to investigate Loomis' lab, the mob hiding out under his building had to find a new place to be. And since I kinda rna them out, they _kinda_ threatened me with death. One thing led to another and now I'm the boss of the 'Raccoons'."

"How do you think we can help you?" Midna asked.

"Well, since you guys are so good at surviving it seems, I figure you wouldn't die where others have." The other Spencer said, "However, something tells me you don't have lightning reflexes, so I can lend you few guns." He turned to the suited man. "Sam, why don't you go fetch our friends here four Sub machiners?"

"She just... gun fell apart..." Sam stuttered.

"Just do it." The other Spencer said. Sam stumbled his way back down the hallway.

"Do I _really_ have to use a gun?" Andima asked.

"Well," The other Spencer said, "You could use your lightning trick, but then again we don't want you overusing it and fainting in mid-fight, do we?"

While everyone had been talking Spencer was looking at his "could-have-been" living room. Everything looked very much the same, the Xbox, Gamecube, and Wii were still sitting next to the TV. He decided to look at a stack of Wii games he had not owned back before all this began. He flipped through the stack of cases. "Hmm... A new Zelda game..."

"What?" Link asked.

"Oh," Spencer started, "they always named the games you were in after Zelda, even tohugh she's always the one in distress."

"Seems a bit unfair to me..." Link said.

"Well we can't be beating up Nintendo jsut because of name choices..." Spencer said, flipping through the stack.

"Nintendo?" Link Asked.

"Nobody." Spencer said, deciding he had already let too much slip. He didn't think Midna and Andima would handle being created by some old Japanese men so well. "Hey, I was waiting for this game when I left!" He pulled a game labeled "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" out of the stack. He took out the CD and slid it into the Wii.

"What are you doing?" Andima asked. Spencer turned on the TV and picked up a Wii controller.

"I figure I've waited what, fifteen years? I should get a couple minutes of play at least." Spencer said. He navigated through the menus.

"I've already unlocked all the characters." The other Spencer said.

"Good, good." Spencer said. He arrived at the character selection screen and scrolled through it. "Er, you say you unlocked _all_ the characters?"

"Yeah." The other Spencer said.

"That can't be, Midna's not here." Spencer said, scrolling through the Menu for a fifth time.

"I'm not what?" Midna asked.

"You're not in the game." Spencr said.

"Why should I?" Midna asked.

"Because I and a lot of other people made a lot of noise about getting you in, and I thought for sure you'd get here... Damnit!" He threw the controller on a table. "We'll be needing a few hundred grand."

"What!?" The other Spencer said.

"We're paying Nintendo a visit." Spencer said.


	30. Chapter 29

Spencer looked out his airplane window at the ocean racing by below. He wore his usual black long sleeve shirt and jeans. Beside him, Andima sat in her new denim jeans and jacket, with a black shirt underneath. Link sat with Midna in the two seats in front of them. Spencer could only see Link's hat and Midna's bright red hair over the pack of their seats. "Flying is a lot more boring than I thought it would be." Spencer thought. He decided to go back to staring aimlessly out the window. A small dot in the distance, growing rapidly, caught his eye. His stomach felt as if it just did a sumer-Sault as he realized it was a smaller two-man biplane racing towards them.

The tiny biplane crashed into the tail of the plane, causing it to suddenly turn. "What was that!?" Link asked frantically.

The intercom turned on. "Sorry passengers, we're experiencing a little uh, turbulence." The intercom switched off.

"Bullcrap," Spencer scoffed, "I think we're about to have a problem."

"What?" Andima asked, confused.

"Some kamakazi biplane tried to ram us, but it only hit the back of our plane." Spencer answered.

"Look again!" Midna exclaimed. She pointed at the windows on the other side of the aisle. The biplane was coming for a second hit. Spencer noticed someone in a green hoody, urban camouflage pants, and a cowboy hat jump out of the biplane with a red and yellow parachute, yelling "GROVE FOR LIFE!" This time the biplane hit the side of theirs.

"Crap." Spencer groaned.

In the choas that followed, the wreckage of the small biplane fell from the hole it created, sucking things out of the plane like a black hole: luggage, trays, food, and even people. Something hit Spencer in the back on the head, making his vision blur. His saw a purple glow coming from Andima's general direction, but couldn't make it out. He closed his eyes but for a moment, but when he opened them his vision cleared up to reveal that the Quadro and everyone else that was in the plane was now floating on the surface of the ocean, Japan not too far in the distance.

"What was that?" Spencer asked groggily.

"Vertical Drop. Never thought I'd need it, and it..." Andima yawned, "saps a lot of energy out of me, I could really go fro a nap right now."

"Well you're gonna have to wait! We're still in the middle of the ocean!" Midna exclaimed.

"Relax Midna, land is not far, and with nothing but the smooth surface of water in the way." Link said.

He was instantly contradicted by the plane they had previously been in crashing into the ocean between them and Japan.

"Nevermind." Link said.

"What now? How are gonna be to swim all the way over..." His words drifted away as something caught his attention.

"What is it Spencer?" Andima asked.

"Look in the sky, above the land. Do you see it?" Spencer said, pointing past and above the plane wreckage which was slowly sinking. All four looked in the direction. A Black blotch spotted with blue could be seen.

"Is that a..." Midna started.

"Twilight portal!?" Link finished, astonished. "What's going on? I thought this world didn't have things from Hyrule?"

"Damn right. Whatever the hell's going on, it's helping us right now." Spencer said.

"What about all these people?" Andima asked, worried for them.

"The coastguard will probably show up. it's hard to miss a crashed plane." Spencer said. "Can you get us to that portal?"

"Sure thing." Andima said, summoning the dark crystal.

The smile dropped from Spencer's face. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that part." He groaned.

--

They materialized on the sidewalk of Japan, the beach and ocean in front of them.

After Spencer was turned back into a human, he noticed beside them was a cylinder-like elevator going down, with a huge syringe with blue liquid in it on a table to the side. Spencer walked over and picked up the needle, then pocketed it.

"What's that?" Link asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like one of those things you'd want to keep with you." Spencer said, shrugging. "Let's get into the town and see if we can't get a map to Nintendo's headquarters."

The Quadro walked into town, people were staring with gaping mouths at Midna and Andima. "What's their problem?" Midna asked.

Spencer sighed. "I should've known your new clothing wouldn't work. I always considered my hometown the land of dinosaurs because of it's lack of video game knowledge... but here you're _kind of_ known to everyone."

"I don't think we're gonna make to Nintendo at this rate, people look ready to run up to us like papparazi." Link said.

"Oh, SHIT!" Spencer suddenly exclaimed. "C'mon! follow me!" He frantically ran into an alley off the road, the others right behind him.

"What was that about!?" Andima asked.

"We're having ANOTHER big problem." Spencer said.

"Huh?" Midna asked, confused.

"It's just a little Alien invasion, I'm sure we can handle it. Too bad their not real aliens... kinda." Spencer said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Link said.

"Well, I _kinda_ saw an evil alien race from a video game - why video games? I don't know - strutting down the street. Called Combine by the way. _Kind of_ dominated earth in just 7 hours." Spencer said, "Andima, can you summon those guns my ever-so-friendly self gave us?"

"O... kay." Andima said. She materialized the four Mac-11s. Spencer took one, popped the clip out and looked at how many bullets there were. Fifty. He peered around the corner of the building.

He saw at least three-hundred soldiers dressed in padded dark blue armor, accompanied by three blue odd-looking blue metal tanks and a five-story tall creature that looked like a three legged spider with a huge gun attached to it's head. Spencer turned back to the others.

"How bad is it?" Link asked.

"We're boned." Spencer said.


	31. Chapter 30

"What do you mean, boned?" Midna asked breaking the moment of silence.

"Screwed. Doomed. Very low chance of survival, mostly." Spencer said in a as-a-matter-of-fact way. He pulled the blue syringe out of his pocket and polled up a sleeve.

"You're not seriously thinking of using that, are you?" Link asked.

"Well, for one, we're screwed anyway. Two, it's not much worse than you drinking red liquid you got a from a talking bird in the middle of a forest." Spencer said. He jammed the needle into his wrist, injecting the glowing fluid. Once it was all in he pulled it out and put a thumb on the spot to stop it from bleeding. The veins in his hand and arm started glowing.

"What the hell was that stuff?" Andima asked, kind of worried about how her husband was so willing to inject unknown substances into his arm.

"If my memory is worth anything at all..." He turned around the corner to facer the unsuspecting combine forces. "Telekinesis."

He held a hand out towards one of the three APCs approaching, then swung his arm to the side. The APC in question flew to the side, rolling over soldiers, and bouncing off another APC and flying into a building. Soldiers stopped where they were, looking about for the source of the destruction. Spencer flung another APC around, wiping out the rest of the soldiers, then threw it into the last APC, creating a huge explosion. The tall three legged creature was the last one standing. Spencer tried to grip it's head and tip it, but it was very resistant to just falling over. Spencer gave up and turned back to the others. They looked quite stunned.

"What." Link said.

"Well, there's just one thing left out there but I can't take it down alone." Spencer said.

"I meant what just happened." Link said.

"We don't really have much time to explain, reinforcements will probably be here soon. Now listen, I'm going to hold it down but you'll have to climb onto it's head and finish it off." Spencer said.

"Why me?" Link asked.

"You used to took on giant monsters with Midna all the time, didn't you?" Spencer said.

"I'm still not sure how you know so much about that." Midna said.

"In any case, I'm going to hold it down while Link finishes it off." Spencer said. "Ready?"

"I guess." Link said.

"Great. Also, Midna, Andima, feel free to use your magic at anytime. I'm sure things are already pretty screwed around here." Spencer said. He turned around the corner, this time gripping the huge creature's head and pulling it straight down. "Go on, Link!" He exclaimed. Link ran out of the alley and towards the struggling creature. He climbed onto it's head and tarted to unsheathe his sword, but the creature suddenly rose up and started swing it's head, Link hanging on for dear life.

"What happened?!" Midna asked frantically.

Spencer's guts turned all sorts of direction when he realized his arm had stopped glowing. "I think I just ran out of energy..." He said, followed by him collapsing.

"Spencer!" Andima ran over to him.

"I think Link's in a bit more of a dangerous situation right now!" Midna said, watching Link being flung about like a ragdoll.

Andima and Midna ran out in to the street, firing bolts of purple lightning towards the giant. However, they missed since it continued to thrash about, trying to get Link off it's head. Link had successfully unsheathed the Master Sword but he was still unable to use it while holding on with one hand.

"I've got an idea." Andima said. She let Twilight energy flow into her hand, then punched the ground, shaking the earth. The giant slowed down to regain it';s footing, giving Link a chance pull himself onto it's head. He was now riding it like a bucking bull, his legs holding onto it's head. It continued to struggle, but this time Link had enough control, and thrust the Master Sword into it's head. The creature's legs instantly went limp and Link held on tight while it fell to the ground. He pulled his sword out and jumped off the fallen giant. He walked to Midna and Andima, looking about for Spencer.

"Where's Spencer? What happened?" He asked, sheathing his sword.

"I'm fine... just needed a nap." Spencer walked over to them, yawning. "Let's get going." They walked further into the city, walking past the fallen army.

"What are these things?" Link asked, looking at the fallen soldiers in their padded dark blue armor.

"Combine. And If we don't somehow stop whatever the hell's happening, they'll take over the world in about six more hours." Spencer said.

"What!? How is anyone able to conquer a planet in such a short time?!" Andima asked, startled.

"It's a long story, I don't really want to get into it." Spencer said. They walked down the street for two blocks, then decided to turn right. Midna spotted something in the sky.

"What is that?" She asked. She pointed towards the large dot in the sky. They all tried to focus on it. Suddenly, a green glowing dot appeared, jumping out of the city and landing on the lump of something in the sky.

They were all startled by a groanish yell from behind them. "Grrrraaahhssshhhhk!" They turned around to see what looked like a Combine soldier from before, but it was covered in blood and had a crab-like creature stuck on it's head. The real dangerous feature was the armed grenade in it's hand.

"Run away!" Spencer exclaimed. The Quadro ran in all directions, getting away from the kamikaze Combine. It chose to run for Spencer, who unfortunately tripped on a deep crack in the road. The Combine was almost upon him when a fist-sized ball of metal flew in from the side and smashed into the crab-like creature on the Combine's head. Yellow blood spattered onto the ground and the combine collapsed, the grenade with it. "Aw, crap." Spencer got up and managed to take one step before the grenade blew him three feet away, knocking him out.


	32. Chapter 31

Spencer woke with a crashing headache. He opened his eyes. At first it looked like there were ten blurred figures standing over him, but after a couple of seconds they focused into five recognizable people. They were Link, Midna, Andima, and two he didn't remember at first: Spaz and Andima the Night elves. "Where are we?" Spencer blurted out.

"We were going to ask you that. The closest unlocked building we could find," Spaz responded, "I'm not used to seeing these doors everywhere... there were nearly none in Azeroth."

Spencer rose from the concrete floor on which he had woken. "Let's go." He said.

"What's the plan?" Midna asked.

Spencer looked at her as if she asked a ridiculous question.

"What plan?" He said.

--

Inside the castle in the sky, an evil King was becoming slightly nervous. He glared at the chess set he had dashed away. "Too close for comfort." He said. He looked at a map he had put on the table in place of the chess set. He made a cut severing several streets on the map.

--

As they exited the building, they almost tripped over two children running past the doorway, Spencer having to stop suddenly and almost fall over. The peculiar thing about is that they looked liek 10 year old copies of Link. "I was wondering whether we'd run into them or not." Spencer said.

"You know those kids? Andima the Twili asked.

"Er... no, never mind." Spencer said. The moved out into the street, which semmed unusually quiet.

"Wasn't this place hectic just a few minutes ago?" Spencer asked.

"You've been out for at least an hour." Spaz replied.

Spencer whirled around. "What?! When when were you going to tell me that?!" He exclaimed.

"When you asked?" Spaz said sheepishly.

"The only lead I have about what's going on around here is that it may be coming from the dot in the sky that think is a castle." Spencer said, pointing at the visible castle-shaped doty in the sky.

"How do you suppose we get up there?" Link asked.

"I don't- what the..." Spencer was interrupted by the road beginning to split. "Run!" He yelled. He, Midna, and Spaz ran to one side while Link and both Andimas ran to the other. The road continued to split into a canyon, parts of buildings falling in.

"Holy crap..." Spencer leaned over the edge of the canyon, peering into the seemingly bottomless pit. Midna pulled him back.

"Don't do that! Are you trying to fall?" Midna scolded him.

"What now?" Link called over the canyon.

"we'll meet in front of the castle!" Spencer called back. Link nodded and led both Andimas away from the crater and around a corner, out of sight.

"And how are we gonna get up there?" Midna asked, irritated that Spencer set up a meeting point he wasn't even sure he could get to.

"I'm sure we'll find something along the way." Spencer said, beginning to walk away from the canyon.

--

"I love playing with pawns." The Evil King said. He scribbled something resembling two doors within a circle on the map.

--

Spencer, Midna, and Spaz continued down the streets of Japan, although it barely resembled Japan anymore. The Combine had already started modifying the architecture with their dark blue metal style. Spaz walked backwards, using his rifle to make sure they weren't being followed. Unseen to Spaz's eyes, a circle appeared around Spencer and Midna, glowing bright. "Uh-oh." Spencer said as he watched his hands shatter into black squares. By the time Spaz turned around, Spencer and Midna were gone a large mark of double doors within a circle burned into the road.

--

Spencer and Midna found themselves in a huge white expanse, accompanied only by huge two-story tall double doors, which if logic served, wouldn't have led anywhere.

"Where are we?" Midna asked, astonished.

"No idea." Spencer said. They looked around for a clue as to where they were.

Thier attention snapped back to the black double doors as they began to open inward, creaking loudly. Then something inside activated. To anyone who could have been watching, inside the door was just a bunch of rapidly flashing images. But to Midna and Spencer, it was like learning information equivalent to years of research in but a few seconds.

The images inside the door faded to black, then the doors shut. "What.. was that?" Midna asked.

Spencer was about to reply when he felt a tingling pain at the tips of his right fingers. He looked down and saw that they were dissolving into grey particles. The pain increased as the rest of his hand was dissolved, then yelled out in both pain and surprise when it took the rest of his right arm. Only just before it would have taken his shoulder, he and Midna heard a booming voice emit from the doors.

"Payment sufficient." The voice said. After that, Spencer and Midna blacked out.

--

Spencer woke lying down on the pavement. He didn't notice what surface he was lying on though, as excruciating pain was coming from his right shoulder. He didn't want to open his eyes. He heard footsteps running towards him, then Spaz's voice.

"Midna! Spencer! What happened? One second you were there, then..." Spaz's voice trailed off, and Spencer could practically feel his stare. "Ah, crap..." Spaz muttered. Spencer heard Spaz pull something out of his pockets, then he felt like the fire of pain on his shoulder was extinguished by damp cloth being wrapped around it. "Hey, are you awake?" Spaz asked. Spencer grunted and grudgingly opened his eyes. "Oh good, I almost thought I lost you there. Spencer turned his head to look at his right shoulder and immediately wished he didn't. His entire right arm was missing, his shoulder wrapped in blood stained silk bandage that smelled like it had been soaked in some kind of pain soothing medicine.

"What is this?" Spencer asked.

"The best I could do with the materials I had. What happened?" Spaz asked.

Spencer couldn't some up with an explanation so he tried to summarize. "Err... Shit happens?"

"You lose your right arm and the only explanation you can come up with is 'shit happens'?" Spaz asked.

"Y-yeah." Spence said. He tried to get up but fell over. "Ow, it's amazing how much one less arm can affect your balance." He said. He got up, but still looked unsteady as he struggled to keep standing. He looked about for Midna, finding her regain consciousness, seemingly unscathed. She looked over to him, her eyes widening as she noticed his arm.

"What happened to your arm!?" She called out.

"Why does everyone think I have an answer for that?" Spencer asked. He looked down at where he woke, a pool of drying blood staining the road. "You'd think losing that much blood would as least make me a little weakened and all..." Spencer felt a huge wave of fatigue hit him. "Ugghh... Nap time." He murmured just before collapsing.

--

Spencer starting having what he'd call a nightmare. He didn't open his eyes, but felt like someone was playing with all the nerves in his right shoulder. He tried to move, but when eh did felt someone pushing him down and a unfamiliar feminine voice trying to calm him with "It's all right." and "This'll get done faster if you stay still." This lasted for only a few minutes, but it seemed forever. Finally, the nightmare faded, and Spencer slept peacefully.

--

Spencer woke, the pain from his right shoulder was virtually gone. He opened his eyes, only to see a concrete ceiling wih a lamp attached loosely. Memories of the Doors, his right arm dissolving, and his nightmare came rocketing back to him. To sat bolt upright, and looked at what should have been a severed shoulder. But his arm was there, sleeve and all, although there were stitches on the right shoulder of his shirt. He looked at both his hands, noticing briefly that he wore brown gloves he couldn't remember getting.

"What the... how much of that was a dream? I thought you couldn't feel pain in dreams..." He looked around, Spaz and Midna were sitting on chairs to his right, they had dozed off. But where were Link and both Andimas? His mind tried to guess what parts of his memories were a dream. He decided that he must have been knocked out by something after splitting at the canyon. He noticed he was sweating. "It's hot in here... these gloves aren't helping." He took off his left glove to see his left hand. He was about to take off his right glove when he was startled bya yell from Midna who apparently woke up.

"Don't take it off yet!" She called, startling Spaz in consciousness as well.

"What?" Spencer asked, confused.

"I just don't think you'll want to take it off... right now..." Midna said. She seemed to be realizing how ridiculous she sounded.

"I don't really see a problem, I think we should get out there and find the castle before so we can meet up with Link and the others." Spencer said. He pulled off the glove.

What followed was almost three straight seconds of silence. When Spencer pulled off the right glove he was not met by the sight of his fleshy right hand, but instead a metallic hand, screws visible. His stomach felt like it was contracting. As he pulled up his sleeve to reveal more metallic parts, the contracting grew tighter, until he felt like his stomach just imploded. "_Maybe it is a good idea to keep the glove on..._" He said in a small voice. He looked up at Midna, who tried to give him a reassuring smile but it only really ended up being kind of sheepish. Spaz just looked terrified of what Spencer's reaction would be.

"You're lucky, " Midna tried to make him look on the positive side, "No one from Hyrule or the Twilight realm could've made an arm for you... I guess this is a benefit from what's going mffmffmmmm?" Spaz covered her mouth, still still looking terrified.

"What." Spencer said blankly in a small voice, as if he'd been castrated. He fainted on the bed he had just woken on.


	33. Chapter 32

After the road had split into a canyon, Link, Andima the Twili, and Andima the Elf were split from the rest of the group.

"We'll meet in front of the castle!" Spencer called to them.

Link turned to both Andimas. "Let's get going." He said. He led them down the road going roughly in the direction of the dot in the sky, although it was on the other side of the canyon. Two blocks towards the castle and at this point they'd have to cross the canyon if they wanted to get any further. The area was littered by a corner of a two story building which had crumbled to pieces, presumably from an explosion. The building on the other side of the road looked like it was in the middle of construction, several metal bars and panels were stacked there. An old truck that looked like it was forgotten when the driver ran out of it, not bothering to close the door, or even take the key from ignition. The paint on the truck was red, but it had dulled and large spots of it were rusted away.

"How do you think we're getting past here?" Andima the Elf said.

"Maybe we should build a bridge using the materials over there?" Link suggested, pointing at the construction site.

"Nah, wouldn't be sturdy enough. I have a better idea." Andima the Twili held out her hands toward the spare bars and panels of metal, then clenched her fists and rose them, three panels and several bars raising as well. Link and Andima the Elf watched as she pulled them from their places in the piles, then dragged them over the edge of the canyon, the bars and panels then forming together to make a sturdy ramp. Andima the Twili then walked to the abandoned truck and got in, calling to the others.

"Get in!" She called.

Link looked at the ramp, then the truck, then realized Andima's plan with a sinking stomach. "You can't be serious." He said.

"I've seen Spencer use these auto-horses or whatever, don't worry." Andima the Twili replied.

"But what if we don't even make it over the pit?" Andima the Elf asked.

Andima the Twili flipped up the middle seat, making room for her and two passengers. "Get _in_." She said with a slightly maniacal face.

Link and Andima tried to forget their fears, and climbed into the truck. "If we die I'll kill you." Link said. Andima the Twili backed up the truck, preparing to get as much speed before hitting the ramp.

"You could've just left the stranger and the black shirt lying on the road, but no, you had to take him in and them get tangled in this mess." Andima the Elf muttered to herself, gripping the dashboard. She almost lost her lunch as Andima the Twili accellerated suddenly and hard. The hit the ramp, panic flickering in to Andima's heart as she felt it buckle a bit. The rusted truck flew over the deep crack in the earth's crust, aiming to land on the other side, and it did.

Almost.

The front tires cleared it, and the back tires collided with the edge of the canyon. As soon as she realized what had happened, Andima the Twili panicked. "Get out Get out GET OUT GET OUT AHHHHH!" She opened the driver's door at the same time as the other Andima opening the passenger door, jumping out. Link had to wait for one of them to get out first, as he was in the middle. The truck began to tip over in to the pit. Link jumped for the ledge at the same as it fell.

"Link!" Andima yelled. She ran to the edge, to find Link hanging on the edge. Andima the Elf ran over, and helped pull Link up. Once he was up, he sat on the pavement to catch his breath.

"Too close... way too close." He said.

"I'm sorry... I should have made the ramp stronger. If I'd had a little foresight that wouldn't have been such a close call... and we'd still have the auto-horse." Andima the Twili apologized.

"We can't make a fuss about it now, we've got to keep going." Link said, getting up. He led them directly towards the castle in the sky which was now taking distinctive shape. Three blocks in, however, he noticed something on the road to his right. He led them over to see what it was.

It certainly was not something you'd see every day, but then again you'd not see anything that was happing right now every day. A woman in a orange jump suit was trying to cuddle with what seemed to be a large metal cube half her size with a pink heart on each side. A white and black gun lay at her feet. She seemed to be talking to the cube. Her mind was obviously not in a very good state. "We are going to travel to Milan, away from all these judging computers and people to settle down and have lots of little cubes which will grow up to be juuuuuust like daddy. All I have to do is use this wonderful little toy Gladus gave us and we'll be there in no time. How about that?"

"Err... excuse me, did you say this... thing" Link pointed at the gun at her feet, "Can let you travel to far places?"

"Long, short, medium, maybe a little bit longer than medium, yes. It'll always take you to wherever you want to go, except for when it doesn't." The woman's attention was fixed on the cube, not be broken by Link.

"May we.. borrow it?" Link asked.

"Just make sure to give it back or I'll have to eat the cake before you..." The woman spoke, not paying much attention to Link. Link almost felt scared of going near this insane woman even if just to get the gun. He quickly took a step towars her and took the gun swiftly. He tested it by aiming at the wall and pulling on one of the two triggers. A portal with filled with thick-looking blue liquid appeared on the wall.

"Here goes nothing." Link said, walking towards the Portal. He walked towards it, only to collide with the wall. "What the hell?" He said, holding a numb nose.

"Use the pretty orange one too. Speedy thing goes in, speedy thing goes out..." The woman still seemed to be entranced by the cube.

"O-kay, then." Link pointed at the road this time, pulling the other trigger. An orange portal appeared, but instead of thick liquid, when Link looked into the portal it looked liek he was looking out the other. "Uh.. let's try this again... He jumped through the Orange portal in the ground, then came out, horizontally, feet-first, out the Blue portal, landing on the concrete flat on his back. "Oof. That was... disorienting." He said, getting up.

"I think I get the concept of this thing." Andima the Elf said. "It creates a doorway between any two areas. We just have to be careful not to make a door on the floor or ceiling.

A sudden realization came to Link. "We can use this to get to the castle!" He said.

"What?" Andima the Twili looked at the Gun, then at the castle in the distance. "You think your aim is that good? I don't want to end up among the stars."

Link pulled an old stone tablet with two holes in it, they looked almost like goggles. "With this my aim will be even better."

"The Hawkeye attachment? I didn't know you still carried that around." Andima the Twili said.

"It's the only thing I can really carry with me without weighing me down." Link said, as he tried to fit it on to the gun. He couldn't really fit it onto the gun, so it tied it down using many loose threads from his tunic. "All set!" He looked a little too proud of his crude attachment. He aimed at the castle in the sky, looking through the hawk-eye attachment. He pulled the first trigger, a blue projectile emitting from the end making a "Fdoop" sound, hopefully hitting the castle and making a portal.

"How are we going to tell if it hits?" Andima the Elf asked. Her question was immediately answered by the orange portal on the ground flashing the orange liquid only for the liquid to slide away and reveal what seemed to be a castle courtyard, dropping off in only a few meters. Link was about to step in when Andima the Twili grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Don't you remember the last time you did that?" She said.

"Oh... right." Link said, turning to the wall, he shot an orange portal at the wall, the castle courtyard still visible. "Let's see if Spencer and the others are already there." Link said, walking through the portal. He was amazed at how smooth it was when both portals were upright. No flashes or ripping into several particles. Both Andimas followed him through the portal, into the courtyard. Spencer and the others were not to be seen.

"I guess we beat them here." Andima the Elf said.

"I kinda wish we didn't." Andima the Twili said.

"Why?"

"Because now we have to wait for them. I hate waiting." Andima the Twili said, sitting on one of the concrete benches that lined the entry path that just dropped off a who-knows-how-long fall. "I just hope They're in one piece." She said.


	34. Chapter 33

Spencer found himself in a castle courtyard. '_How did I get here?_' He asked him self. Link and both Andimas were sitting on stone benches nearby. "Hey!" Spencer called out, running towards them. they didn't react at all. "Hello? Can you hear me or what?" Spencer said to them. He looked down the path away from the castle, and saw that it dropped off into a city. "Wait.. how did I get up here?" Spencer asked himself out loud. He looked at his right hand, his Triforce glowing on a metallic hand. "Oh. Great." Then it felt like an incredible force was pulling him up and backwards, he flew right through a wall, as if it weren't solid at all. He was now standing in a darn room, facing a wall. He turned around and saw an angry looking man dressed in heavy-looking golden armor sitting at a table with a city map on it. To the side was a chess set scattered across the floor. Spencer walked towards him and saw that a cut had been made in the map and a odd-looking door symbol was drawn on it as well.

Spencer walked around the table to stand in front of the man. He looked up and at Spencer. "You!" He exclaimed.

"What? How can you see me?" Spencer said, jumping back to avoid the table the man pushed over.

"What do you mean how can I see you? I'm not blind!" The man yelled. He seemed furious but without any explanation. The man picked Spencer up by the neck and held him up. "You were never meant to get this far, and now you have to go!" The man yelled. Spencer tried prying the mans hand from his neck with his right hand, and it hadn't been doing much until the Triforce on his hand glowing extra bright, and the man dropped him suddenly, as if it stung him.

Spencer held his right hand up, his sleeve sliding up his arm. He almost jumped out of his skin when a bar of seemingly useless metal on his forearm suddenly sharpened into a blade, glowing gold. "What the hell is this now?" Spencer exclaimed.

He blinked, and now he was standing in a European City. In the sky he could see a beam coming down from outer space. An explosion erupted from the direction of the beam, and as the blast wave reached towards Spencer he put up his arms to defend himself, but only the city around him was decimated, leaving him untouched. He blinked again, but he was now in a white expanse.

"Face me, mortal being." Spencer whirled around to see a goddess-like figure floating in front of him, although he didn't recognize her as one of the three Goddesses of Hyrule.

"Uh... hello?" Spencer said.

"I have thought it time for you to finally meet myself," The goddess said, "I am the goddess of Foresight. My power is the one which embodies you."

"Oh.. wow. I'm glad to finally meet you! I have a lot of questions!" Spencer said.

"Those queries can wait. I've decided for us to meet for it is time for me to intervene and direct down your path." The Goddess of Foresight said.

"I'd really like to think they can't wait.." Spencer said.

"A mortal does not usually interrupt a God." The Goddess said.

"Oh! Er, sorry. Please continue... Milady." Spencer said, trying his best to sound polite to a Goddess.

"You must stop the King of the Realms or his foolishness will lead to total destruction. Should you succeed, over time the boundaries of the Realms will be repaired. Go now, you and your friends will determine the fate of all life there ever was." As the Goddess finished speaking she faded away.

"I wonder what would've happened if I'd never played Twilight Princess..." Spencer muttered to himself.

--

Spencer felt someone poking his cheek. His opened his eyes to see that Spaz was sitting over him, poking him.

"What are you doing." Spencer said, slightly annoyed.

"Err... looking for a pulse?" Spaz said, stepping back.

"If I ever get injured you stay away from me." Spencer said, sitting up. He was still processing the fact his right arm was now made of nuts and bolts. "Who.. who uh, made this?" He said, looking at his mechanical arm.

Midna walked over to him as Spencer got off the metal table. "A young girl named Winry saw us and wanted to replace your arm in return for help in finding a couple friends of hers. But before you woke up she ran off to go get something outside." Midna informed him.

"How long ago did this happen? And did you say a young girl? How could she have made something like this..." Spencer said, looking at his yet again. His shock was being replaced with interest.

"At least two hours ago. You think something might have happened to her?" Midna asked.

"I wouldn't want to be out longer than I needed to be. We should go find her." Spencer said. He walked towards the door.

"Again, no mention of a plan." Midna muttered.

"Naturally." Spencer said.

--

When Spencer exited the building, he realized the street around him was different from where he had collapsed. No mark was on the road, and when he looked upwards he realized they were only a mile away at most from the Castle.

"Just how far did you carry me?" Spencer asked.

"We just kept walking until Winry saw us. She led us here so she could work on your arm." Midna said.

"I wonder where she went, what do you- hey do you hear a rumble?" Spencer heard something like a huge crowd chanting something over and over. He turned around around and it felt as if his stomach did a acrobatic routine.

A huge crowd filling the entire street and stretching down to the horizon was marching towards them. All of the people were dressed in black suits and red ties. Their skin was a dark green, and they had no facial features. By now their chanting was audible. They spoke like a machine, in Mono-tone.

"Anonymous is Legion.

Anonymous does not forget.

Anonymous does not forgive.

Expect us."

"Oh shit." Spencer said under his breath.

"What is it?" Midna asked.

"The internet has arrived."

--

Ten minutes of frantic running later, Spencer, Spaz and Midna were almost directly under the castle.

"What now?!" Spaz said. They were standing in the middle of a three-way intersection. In oner direction the Legion of Anonymous was marching towards them, in another direction Combine foot soldiers were running towards them, and in the final direction zombies with headcrabs on them were stumbling towards them.

"This is one hell of a way to go down." Spencer said.

"Don't tell me you're giving up." Midna said. Suddenly she remembered the door in the vast space of white, she remembered everything she saw in it, and she remembered Spencer's arm being taken.

Her hands seemed to take control of themselves as they clapped together, then she crouched down and put them on the road. A square of the road around them glowed bright blue, then like an elevator it suddenly rose. Spencer looked over the edge, and it looked as if Midna were pulling the concrete to form the tower they were standing on, and it continued growing higher and higher. The building at the bottom were now being consumed into the huge block of concrete.

After a minute, the concrete tower stopped growing. "That was new." Spencer said, slightly shaken. "Haven't seen you do that before."

"I uh... didn't know I could?" Midna said.

"Spencer!" Spencer turned to see Andima running towards him. They had risen all the way up to the castle. Spencer leaped the half-foot gap between the concrete tower and the floating courtyard to embrace Andima the Twili.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" She said gleefully.

"Y-yeah. I'm happy to see you too." Spencer said. Midna and Spaz jumped onto the floating courtyard as well, Link embracing Midna and Spaz running to Andima the Elf.

"It's good to see you." Spaz said. Andima the Elf didn't respond with words. She just hugged him. "Buh?" Spaz asked, surprised.

"I'm just glad you didn't die is all. Spaz..." Andima the Elf was interrupted.

"Alright!" Spencer called out, facing the castle. "Let's kick some royal ass!"

"Who?" The others said simultaneously.


	35. Chapter 34

Inside the large front doors of the castle, all six of the group were puzzled by the small, dark, and musty hall that stood before them. Spencer backed out the doorway again, to look up at the magnificent castle before them, then looked back at the dinky little dirty hall in front of them.

"A dead end? Now? That can't be right." Spencer said, mostly to himself.

Spaz had wandered down to the end of the small hallway. "Hey, there's something written on the wall!" He called back to the others.

"Might as well check it out." Midna said. The others walked over to Spaz, who was trying to clean the dust and grime off the wall where the writing was. Finally, it became legible.

"'To proceed, defeat the memories of the one you have placed most care in.' What is that supposed to mean?" Link asked, reading the wall. After he said that, everyone looked around the hall, waiting for something to happen. After a while Link cleared his throat and tried again. "GEE, I wonder what that is supposed to mean?" He said, a little louder than necessary. This time, the floor below them started to creak and crumble. Finally, it gave away, and the six fell down to the unknown.

--

Andima the Twili resumed consciousness on a laminate floor. She tried to recall what just happened. 'Defeat the memories of the one you have placed most care in.' If her thought process was correct, then she would be in one of Spencer's memories.

"Are you alright?" Andima was brought back to reality (Some kind of it, anyway) by a familiar voice. She looked up at a fairly younger Spencer, who wore glasses and was carrying a small book stuffed with many multi-coloured sheets of paper. They were in a hall lined with pale green lockers.

"You wore glasses?" Andima blurted out at the same time as Spencer's face lit up with surprise and happiness.

"...Midna?" He said, just barely breathing.

"What? Do I look like Midna?" Andima stood up and asked Spencer. '_Oh wait..._' She thought almost immediately after she said that.

"Yeah... where did you come from? I have so many questions to ask..." Spencer said. At that moment, they heard an abrupt call from the hall behind Spencer.

"My god, Spencer. You actually got someone to cosplay her for you. And I thought you were hopeless before!" Called a tall slim athletic-looking figure down the hall.

Spencer turned to address him. "You're here rather early, Alex." Alex walked up to them.

"I keep telling you, Spencer, Nima-" Alex was interrupted.

"Midna." Spencer corrected him.

"Shut up. I keep telling you it isn't real, but you won't give up will you?" Alex continued, referring to Andima as an object.

"I'm right here." Andima said, growing more and more pissed off at this Alex character.

"Shut up, bitch. Go play pretending somewhere else. Hey, where are you going?" Alex first insulting Andima, then turning to Spencer, who just backed away rather quickly.

"Out of range." He said.

Alex look back at Andima, who's right hand had dark energy coursing through it. "What the F-" Alex was again interrupted, but this by a Dark Energy-charged slap to the face, knocking him over. "What the hell was that?" Alex yelled, getting back up. "Spencer, what it is this thing?"

"You're just digging a deeper hole, man." Spencer replied.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to me as a _thing_." Andima zapped Alex again, this time in the crotch, knocking him on his ass. "Congratulations," Andima said, walking over to him. "You're sterile." A horrified look appeared on Alex's face.

"Words cannot describe how much I love you right now." Spencer said to Andima. Andima walked back to Spencer and kissed him.

"Don't forget me now." She said.

The scene around her faded back to the dirty hall in the castle. No one else was here yet.

Back in the empty school hall, Alex asked a question.

"How come I get electrocuted and you get a kiss?"

--

Spencer found himself on a grass hill, the sky clouded heavily, and he could see the smoking ruin of Hyrule castle in front of him. beside him he heard coughing. He looked down to see an injured Imp on the grass. "Andima?!" He crouched down and held her. She mumbled a lot of things.

"Link... Ganon escaped... Don't die.. Link don't die..." It as if she was in a nightmare.

Spencer then had a flashback to when he met Andima.

Spencer was confused. He looked around, but didn't see Link. only a tent made of sheets. "Where's Link?"

At this, the Imp whom happened to look exactly like Midna but was in fact not her, gave a short gasp, and tightened the hand's grip. "How do you know about him?"

"Surely he is with you! You and him saved Hyrule, did you not? And if you are not Midna, who are you?" Spencer asked, then gasped in pain as the hand's hold became even tighter.

"My name is Andima, and Link... he died fighting Ganondorf!" She yelled, quite upset.

Spencer was in shock. Link died? Fighting Ganondorf? When? How? "How did this happen?" He asked. He gasped as the hand released it's hold on him, and he fell to the ground. Andima was in tears now, upset about what she had been asked.

"He- he defeated Ganondorf, but..." She paused, "but he died of a wound he got in the battle soon after!" Tears ran freely down her face now.

Spencer looked behind him and saw exactly what he though he would. Link and Ganon were fighting in a arena closed off by glowing gold walls. "I'll be back." Spencer whispered to Andima. He began running towards the fight, unsheathing his sword as he ran.

"Sorry Epona!" Spencer yelled as he jumped onto Epona's back, then over the gold wall.

"What is this?!" Ganon roared, seeing Spencer leap into the arena. Ganon swung his elbow around, hitting Spencer in the gut and sending him into the golden wall. He knocked down Link and then walked to Spencer, holding his sword high. "I'd best do away with this annoyance first." He swung at Spencer, who rose his sword to defend him, only to see Ganon's sword cleave through it like butter. Only by rolling to the side was Spencer able to dodge the stab. Behind Gaonn, Link had gotten back up and was running rather loudly towards Ganon. Spencer saw on Ganon's face that he knew Link was coming. Ganon swung around with his sword just as Link reached him.

"Link!" Spencer called out.

Link jumped back fast, but not fast enough. Ganon's sword still cut deep into Link's gut, making him fall over when he landed. Spencer watched speechless from the grass behind Ganon. Golden light began to pour from under his right sleeve, a blade extended from the block of metal on his arm. The Triforce glowed on the blade.

"Hahaha! So the hero's Journey ends here, at the end of the world, and the beginning of Darkness."Ganon said over Link, who's blood was pooling.

"You forget about me?" Spencer said. Ganon didn't even get a chance to turn around. He looked down and saw a glowing metal blade suddenly protrude from his chest. Spencer turned hard, swinging Ganon off his blade and to the side, dead. He looked at Link with despair. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He said. The scene around him faded back to the dark little hall in the castle, seeing Andima waiting for him.

"Spencer! Are you alright?" Andima asked, looking at Spencer's distraught face.

"Err... yeah, I'm alright." He looked at his right arm, the blade was gone, but when he looked at his belt his sword was still gone from it's sheath. "Have the others returned yet?" He asked.

"No... let's hope they do." Andima said.


	36. Chapter 35

Link felt himself land on concrete. He opened his eyes and was greeted by Twilight atmosphere. He got up and observed his surroundings He appeared to be stading in front of the Twilight palace. The front doors slammed open, Midna backing out of the them.

"Midna?" Link asked no one in particular. She had her hand up as if she were trying to stop someone. Link realized when this was when Zant walked out of the doorway of the palace. "Ah, crap." Link began running towards Zant, who noticed Link and with a wave of his hand sent him flying. Link caught one hand on the edge of the floating platform, body dangling over twilight clouds. He hung there for a while, wondering how the hell he is going to get back up.

Finally, he decided to thrust the Master Sword into the side of the platform and use it as a bar to lift himself up on. Once back on top of the platform, he looked at the scene before him. Midna was lying on the ground as an imp, and Zant was walking over calmly to finish the job.

"You sure were a lot more sane back then." Link said.

"I don't know what you're getting at." Zant replied, "What is a light-dweller such as yourself doing here, anyway?"

"Well that'd be grand story, wouldn't it?" Link said. He was circling Zant, away from the dangerous edge, sword at the ready.

"I'm the king of this Land. How did you get here? Answer me!" Zant began to get frustrated.

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Link goal now was to make Zant so angry he loses his wits. "You think your only path in life is to be King, even if you have to dethrone the real royalty?"

"I will repeat. I AM KING OF THIS LAND. NOW ANSWER ME OR YOU WILL PERISH!" Zant was becoming really angry now.

"Only in some twisted way are you King. More of a Tyrant than a King I'd say." Link said.

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! NO MATTER HOW YOU GOT HERE, FOR I SHALL SEND YOU BACK IN PIECES!" Zant was surely pissed off now. He pulled out his two short swords and dashed at Link. He was so fast Link almost didn't dodge in time. Zant passed him, then stopped. Link thought he'd regained his composure but was proved wrong instantly, as Zant emitted a high-pitched scream and started spinning like a tornado.

Link stood his ground as Zant the Tornado approached him, just before Zant would have hit him, he dropped downand slashed at Zant's ankles, make Zant fall on his stomach. Link tried finishing him with a stab , but Zant rolled over and blocked it with his small blades. Still, soon that wouldn't be enough and the Master Sword would pierce him.

"Stop! Please, I'll give you all I can offer! Power! Wealth! A god who will let you rise when you die!" Zant begged.

"Sorry," Link said, forcing more power into the sword. "I don't believe in your false gods." The Master Sword broke through Zant's defenses, piercing him. Link pulled his sword out, cleaning it on Zant's clothing and sheathing it.

"W-who are you?" Link heard a small voice behind him. He turned to Midna.

"That too would be a long story." Link said.

--

Both Andima the Elf and Spaz found themselves back in Stormwind, Azeroth. "What memory is this?" Andima asked. It looked like a normal say in Stormwind, crowds shuffling about to their destinations. They heard their own voices to the right. They turn and see Spaz complaining to Andima while carrying a heavy-looking box.

"Those bastardly under-cutters! At this rate, Deviant Fish will be only worth a few gold." Spaz said.

"You don't need to be rich, Spaz! Why don't you realize that?" Andima said.

Everything stopped when someone screamed "RAID!"

"Damnit! I have to get these fish to the auction house!" Spaz said.

"Forget the damn fish!" Andima pulled him away, down a street and around a corner.

Back to the Spaz and Andima that were just implemented in this memory, they looked toward the front gates. They saw many warriors heading towards them. They were not Humans nor elves. Some had green skin and huge teeth, others looked like cows on their hind feet, and some even looked like walking corpses, all heavy armored.

"What are we supposed to do!?" Andima yelled.

"Let's try closing those doors!" Spaz began running towards the front gates.

"You're insane!" Andima ran after him.

The Horde was still far enough from the gates. Spaz began pulling on the left door with all his strength. It moved, but very slowly.

"Pull the other one! Come on!" Spaz called.

"I still think you're nuts." Andima said, running to the Right door. It was going to be close. They could hear the angry roars of the Horde. Arrows and bullets hit the doors just as they closed.

"I knew my plan would work!" Spaz said proudly.

"I still consider you criminally insane." Andima said.

--

Midna recognized the place she suddenly found herself in as the spring of Lanyru. Only a few seconds later, a twilight portal opened over her head. However, she noticed the lines were a dark red instead of blue. She decided the best course of action was to hide behind a nearby rock, for now at least. Black rectangles shot down from the portal, forming Zant, who faced away from her.

"Zant!" Midna simultaneously called out his name and jumped out from behind the rock. When Zant turned around, he was greeted by a bolt of electricity to the face.

"Gah! What is this?!" He exclaimed. Midna sent another bolt at him, each one making him take a step back. "You wench!" He began taking heavy, angry steps towards her. Midna sent more bolts at him, but this time he stayed the course.

"Uh oh." Midna gulped. She lifted her right hand for another shot, but Zant grabbed her forearm and raised it above her head before she could loose another shot.

"I don't know how you broke my curse," He said in an angry whisper, "But neither do I care. That can be changed, _permanently._"

"Not again! Agh!" Midna exclaimed as Zant threw her to the ground. Before she even hit the ground she was in her Imp form, and paralyzed by some force, presumably Zant's magic. She was able to turn her head upwards, seeing Zant turn away and walk back to the spring, as Link materialized in his blue tunic. With a sweep of his hand, Zant transformed Link into his wolf form and forced Midna out of his shadow. He looked back at the older paralyzed Midna on the ground behind him, then the one just forced out of Link's shadow. She couldn't see his face, but it was probably safe to bet that he was confused. He shook his head and telepathically lifted the younger Midna off the ground, and began talking to her in whispers he could not hear.

Even though she could hear what Zant was saying, the older Midna knew what memory of Link's this was. She and Link had just finished collecting all the fused shadows, and Zant ambushed them, taking away the fused shadows they had worked so hard to collect.

She began to regain control over her small impish body, since Zant was concentrating more now on the younger Midna. She forced herself to her feet, stumbling for a second, as she was unused to this body.

"Not just for me... but for all of our people. Lend me- what?" Zant paused, noticing younger Midna's expression of shock. "What _are_ you looking at?" He asked, before turning around. As soon as he turned around, he got a Fused shadow arm through the gut, making him slowly inflate like a balloon. "H-how is this possible!?" He gasped. The younger Midna was still completely shocked, mouth hanging open.

"_Don't under estimate the power of my ancestors._" Midna growled. "You will bother me or anyone else no longer."

Zant cackled, showing for a moment his true, insane nature. "You think killing me will break _your_ curse? Even if you killed my god you will forever be sealed within that tiny body!" Zant laughed again. "Augh!" He gargled as Midna's anger grew to a point of making her inflate him to the point of exploding.

"What just happened? Gah!" The younger Midna yelped as Zant's magic faded and she fell to the ground. "Hey, are you alright, you're getting fuzzy around the edges." She said.

"What?" The older Midna said. She noticed that the setting around her was fading back into the small dark hall back in the castle in the sky. Link, both Andimas, Spencer, and Spaz were already there.

Spencer was first to notice Midna had appeared (only by a half-second margin) and asked "Midna? What happened? Why are you small again?"

Midna didn't know where to begin. Instead, she just said "Don't call me small."

"But how did you get back in that form?" Link asked.

"Everybody stop talking." Spencer said.

"You don't tell me to shut up." Midna said.

"No, seriously, shh." Spencer repeated. They did stop talking, and listened. They could hear voices above.

"Look, _friend_. I want to overthrow the King as much as you want your body back." They recognized the voice, and although they couldn't tell who it was, his voice made The Quadro uneasy.

"I don't need your help. Get out of my way." The Quadro recognized this voice as the voice of that squid-headed alien.

"We need to plan. We can't simply defeat him with force." The first voice said. They heard a sword being unsheathed.

"I can with this, and if you don't stay out of my way then it will claim your life as well." The alien said, threateningly.

"So be it." The first voice said, another sword being unsheathed. They heard a fight commence.

"What do we do?" Andima the elf asked.

"Well, judging by how well we could hear them, this is a pretty thin ceiling. I could break through it." Spencer suggested.

"You lost your sword and shield, how do you plan to do that?" Andima the Twili asked.

"Err... punching through it?" Spencer said sheepishly.

"Very funny. Last I checked, flesh and bone doesn't match up to rock." Andima the Twili replied.

"Actually his-" Spaz was interrupted.

"AAAGGGHHH!" They all heard a bellowing yell from the alien above.

"I told you that sword had no power. We could've worked together. But no, now I'll have to become King of the Realms all by myself." The other voice said.

"I think we've waiting a bit too long." Spencer said. He clenched his right hand and punched through the ceiling, making a hole.

"How the hell?!" Andima the Twili said.

"Who's there?" The voice above called out.

Spencer tried to pull his hand back, but he couldn't. "Uh oh." He gulped.

"What? Midna asked.

"I'm stuck." Spencer replied.

"ANSWER ME!" The voice above bellowed out.

"We'll be just a minute!" Spencer called back, trying to pull his hand back.

"Do you really need to be so polite to a murderer?" Link asked.

"It throws them off guard. Ah-Ha!" He said in triumph as he successfully pulled his back. However, he looked up through the hole and saw Ganon's face staring down at them. "Oh uh... Hello." Spencer said sheepishly. He hopped backwards just in time for Ganon's bloody sword to miss him. The sword continued to crave a rough hole in the ceiling, then it was pulled away, leaving a hot-tub size gap. Ganon flicked the concrete of his sword like it were like flicking toast off a knife. He turned back, just as Andima the Twili blasted him with Twili magic, knocked him away, and allowing them time to climb up through the hole. The room looked like the throne room back at Hyrule castle.

Ganon got up and turned to face them, a confused look forming on his face. Spencer noticed this. "Yeah we get that look a lot." He said.

"Two Andimas?" Ganon said, looking at Midna and Andima the Twili.

"Alright, we don't get that question a lot." Spencer said.

"No..." Andima the Twili stared at Ganon, who judging by the fact that he mistook Midna for her, must mean he's then Ganon from her world.

"And I thought I killed you." Ganon said, pointing at Link.

"Wait a second. Does this mean this guy has the same name our our Ganon? Finally someone who has the same name-" Spencer was interrupted.

"Ganondork." Andima said.

"You're kidding me." Spencer said, disappointed somewhat.

In the corner of the room was the Squid-headed alien, impaled with his own glowing green claymore. "We're here to end your King's rule!" Spencer said, with no doubt in his mind.

"We are?" Spaz asked.

"Yes, we are. I forgot to fill you in." Spencer said.

"We both want him dead then. Maybe we can reach a compromise, I'm a very diplomatic man." Ganon said.

"Never." Andima the Twili replied instantly. "You will not leave this room." So much Twilight energy was flowing through her hands that they twitched and glowed.

"Let us be quick about this then." Ganon cleaned his sword clean, and assumed a battle stance.


	37. Chapter 36

Andima the Twili ran at Ganon, who swung his sword down at her, only to miss and get the sword stuck in the ground. Andima dashed behind him and jumped onto his back, and grabbed his face and back, letting the Twilight energy flow directly into him. "AAAGGGHHHH!" Ganon screamed. Spaz ran so the side and tried to aim at Ganon, but didn't dare fire for fear of hitting Andima. The others just stood there dumb-struck, not knowing what to do.

"A little help here!?" She yelled at them as Ganon tried furiously to shake her off.

"Oh shit, right!" Spencer said. He reached for his sword, only to find that it was missing. "Oh crap" He groaned.

Link drew out his sword and shield, and ran at Ganon, planning to try and stab him before Andima got hurt.

"Get OFF ME!" Ganon roared. A pulse of dark energy emanated from him, flinging Andima the Twili and Link away. Link was knocked off his feet, but stood up again quickly. Andima hit the wall and was knocked out.

"Andima!" Spencer yelled and started running towards her. Ganon pulled his sword out of the ground, at swung it at Spencer as hard as he could as he ran by. "Wah!" Spencer rose his right arm as an act of instinct. Link and and Andima the Elf were shocked as it bounced off with a reverberating "CLANG!"

Ganon screamed and dropped his sword as the force backfired through his arm painfully. "AGH! What the hell was that?!"

Link ran at Ganon, seeing his opportunity. He slashed at Ganon's already-hurting left arm. "You little swine!" Ganon yelled at him. Ganon hit Link away with a powerful swipe of his right arm. Link dropped the sword in mid-air, it landing a few feet away from him. "Now I finish you once and for all!" Ganon yelled at him. he picked up his sword with his right hand, and started to walk towards him.

"No so fast!" Spaz yelled. He shot a fist-sized ball of metal at Ganon, who reflected it back at Spaz, hitting him in the side. "Gah!" Spaz dropped to one knee, holding his right side which was probably bleeding internally. Ganon continued his approach at Link.

In a puff of smoke, Andima the Elf transformed into a bear, then she charged at Ganon, who swept her away with a swing of his left arm.

All this time, Midna had been preparing for a surprise attack. "Ganon!" She called out. As he turned towards her, he was hit by a powerful bolt of Twilight energy, knocking him off his feet and landing a few yards away. Midna floated over to Link, then leaning over him trying to wake him up. "Link! Wake up! You can't sleep now! Get up!" She said to him, with a tone on desperation in her voice.

Meanwhile, Spencer had been trying to wake up Andima the Twili. He now noticed that while Midna was trying to wake Link, Ganon had gotten back up, and was approaching them. He pulled up his right sleeve, finding the block of seemingly useless metal that had turned into a blade before. "Well, c'mon then!" He said, whacking it, thinking for whatever reason that would help. He looked up again and saw Midna still hadn't noticed Ganon. "_Something needs to be done..._" He thought. He spotted the Master Sword on the ground, in between Ganon and Midna. He decided to dash for it. Ganon noticed this and telepathically lifted the sword.

"You want it? _Catch_." He said to Spencer. He flung the Sword point-first at Spencer who again raised his right arm out of instinct, and the sword got stuck in his metallic fore-arm. Spencer stared at it for a second.

"Uh... this works." He said. He pulled it out of his arm with his left hand, then ran at Ganon.

"_What the hell are you..._" Ganon sneered. He caught Spencer attack with the Master Sword in his left hand, and pulled it out of Spencer's grip. He put both hands on it and, with shocked expressions from Midna and Spencer, he snapped the blade in half. "No more will this blade bother me." He said indifferently, throwing the two peices to the side, landing near Andima the Twili.

Out of desperation and partly out of anger, Spencer threw a punch at Ganon with his right hand, which Ganon caught in his hand. "Now then," Ganon said, "I want to know something." He grabbed Spencer's shirt by the right shoulder, and pulled off the sleeve, completely revealing Spencer's Metallic arm, save his hand, which was covered by a leather glove.

"You son of a bitch." Spencer growled, "That was my favorite shirt." On his right hand, he could see his Triforce of Foresight glowing. Ganon noticed this as well.

"Well, well well. What is this?" Ganon said, looking at it. "A fourth Triforce? I must have it for my collection." He raised his other hand, showing that he had now both the Triforce of Wisdom and Power.

"What the hell did you do to Zelda!?" Spencer asked.

"Don't worry." Ganon replied, "She has a very posh watery grave." This made Spencer even angrier, and the Triforce of Foresight glowed even brighter. "What are you doing now?" Ganon asked, almost concerned.

Suddenly, the block of metal Spencer's arm glowed a bright gold, then sharply formed into a long blade, piercing deep into Ganon's arm, past even his elbow, and splitting his bones in half. "AAAAAAGGGHHH!" Ganon screamed, and kicked Spencer away, leaving a gap in his palm. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!?" Ganon screamed, experiencing searing pain. The hollow arm went limp then. "YOU WILL ALL PERISH!" He screamed. He let out an powerful pulse of Dark energy, knocking everyone off their feet and dazing them. He resumed his final approach to Link.

During all of this, Andima the Twili was dreaming.

--

She dreamed that she was back at the scene where her Link died. She felt like she was back in a small impish body, half-awake, and watching the fight of Link versus Ganon.

--

Just when Ganon was about to drive the sword through Link, She woke, filled with renewed vigor. She followed her instincts. She got back up, picked up the pieces of the Master Sword on her way up. Then she ran with incredible speed fueled by adrenaline at Ganon, jamming the two sword shards into his neck at the same time as jumping on his back.

"WHAT NOW?! AAGHH!" Ganon Screamed. His magic went haywire, making Andima the Twili rapidly change from Imp to Twili, making him go on the verge of turning into a giant pig, and his telepathy making pillars crumble. By now, Andima would have let go by now, but it almost seemed as if a invisible pair of strong hands kept her grip on the handles. Ganon dropped to his knees, raising his right hand, and a great feeling of despair filled him as he saw what looked like the Triforce of wisdom floating off his hand, and the Triforce of Power seemed to liquefy and dribble up his arm, across the shard of the Master sword, much to her surprise, reform on Andima's hand.

The Triforce of Wisdom was now floating in the air, and now pulsed, calming Ganon's Magic, and finally Andima's hands loosened off the shards of the Master Sword, falling off Ganon's back. Ganon himself was left on his knees, staring at a blank hand, and with both pieces of the Master Sword sticking out his neck.

Link came back to consciousness, then snapped his eyes his eyes open as he was greeted by the image of Ganon's kneeling in front of him, the Master Sword broken and stuck in his neck, no less. Link hurriedly got up and ran a few yards away, but Ganon didn't seem to notice. His body had taken so much pain so little time that his mind must have thought "Screw this" and left him.

Ganon was dead to the world.

Spencer got up where he had landed after Ganon's outburst, and ran over to Andima, who had backed a few feet away from Ganon, and helped her onto her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"What happened to your arm?!" Andima asked frantically.

"I uh... was planning to tell you about that. But are you alright?" Spencer asked again, more concerned for her safety than his. She was still staring as the blade jutting from Spencer's fore-arm. "Andima! Wake up!" He shook her by the shoulders.

"I.. uh.. I don't know?" She indicated her right hand. Spencer looked at it, seeing the Triforce of Power glowing there.

"_Great._" Spencer groaned.


	38. Chapter 37

"_Great_." Spencer groaned, looking at the Triforce of power on Andima's hand.

--

"Are you alright, Link?" Midna asked.

"I think I'll hurt in the morning, but aside from that, why wouldn't I be?" Link asked, half-dazed.

"Wha- you can't tell me you _slept _through that." Midna said, dumbfounded.

"Through what? All I can remember is Ganon knocking me away, then I wake up with him kneeling over me. Not the best thing to open your eyes to, by the way." Link explained.

Midna blinked twice. "In my ten years of living with you, I never knew you were such a deep sleeper." she said, hugging him.

"I'm pretty sure the part where my head hit the floor helped somewhat." Link replied.

--

"Is it really a bad thing?" Andima asked, referring to the Triforce of Power.

"Didn't you see what it did to Ganon?" Spencer frantically replied with another question.

"Wasn't he evil beforehand?" Andima replied.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud groan coming from Spaz. When everyone else turned to look at him, Andima the elf was already turning him onto his back, where he had been lying face-down in a pool of blood. "Say something, Spaz!" Andima tried shaking him.

As the others got up and ran to Spaz, Spencer noticed the blade attached to his arm glowed briefly, before retracting back into a block of useless metal. "Hey!" He stopped to shake and hit it, as if it would help. "I still need that!" He spoke to his mechanical arm, despite it not being able to listen.

Andima the Twili turned back to look at him. "What happened to your arm anyway?!" An expression of disbelief on her face.

"I-It's a long story." Spencer replied.

"I hope we get a chance to talk about it soon!" Andima said, turning back to see Spaz surrounded by Link, Midna, and Andima the Elf.

When Spencer caught up, Spencer asked "Not to seem insensitive or anything, but can't he just resurrect at a graveyard?"

"The nearest graveyard is on the ground, and we don't know what could possibly be going on down there." Andima the elf said.

"I imagine it's pretty bad." A familiar voice said from across the room. Everyone looked up to see who it was, and blinked twice to see if they weren't seeing things.

"Ladoran?" Andima the elf said in disbelief. Indeed it was Ladoran walking towards them, in his metallic blue boots, silver hypno-helmet, his over-sized shoulder pads, gauntlets, and even his golden chain mail cuirass, walking past the alien's corpse.

Spencer noticed something was off. Instead of being similar to Spaz and Andima's ed-Black and Gold Tabard, his was Grey and blank. "What happened to your tabard?" Spencer asked.

"How observant." Ladoran said. With a sweep of his hand, an invisible force pushed Link, Spencer, Midna and Andima the Twili up and against the wall behind them. Andima the elf looked back at the Quadro, then turned to Ladoran.

"What are you doing?! What happened to you?" She asked him, standing up. Just as she finished talking, a huge metallic C-shaped blur flew threw the wall above them, crashing into the other wall and while not going through it, breaking it and falling the ground. Stone debris fell to the floor with loud crashes. Now that they saw it sitting still instead at a blurring speed, it could be seen the it looked more like a robotic head with two giant, thick, curved blades. The red light on the head was fractured and unlit. Ladoran seemed un-phased by this.

"Sorry dear. You're just collateral." With a sweep of his hand, Ladoran flung both Andima the elf and Spaz through the hole in the wall. He then approached the Quadro, who were still immobilized. "So!" He said, clapping his hands together. "Let's begin."

"What the hell are you doing!? What's wrong with you!?" Link demanded.

Andima answered for him. "It's not Ladoran." She said, looking Ladoran in the eyes. He merely grinned at her before continuing.

"What a wonderful outcome this experiment has made. I would've never thought this possible when I started this branch of research!" Ladoran said, as if what was happening was a work of art.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You know what's happening?" Spencer asked him, getting more confused and angry by the minute.

"Ah, Spencer. My most useful instrument. How've you been, busy?" Ladoran tried to small talk, "After all, it's thanks to you I was able to achieve this."

Something clicked in Spencer's head and he said "Loomis."

The smile was wiped from Ladoran's face. "You've gotten smarter. That's a shame." Just as he finished saying that, a powerful green pulse emanated from the corpse of the alien in the corner, knocking Loomis flat on Ladoran's face. Loomis got up and turned to see the corpse, glowing green, raise a hand and pull the large glowing blade out of it's gut. Loomis and the Quadro watching, astonished, the alien stood up and began to slowly approach Loomis.

"What... NO!" Ladoran started to stride furiously toward the Alien, flinging his arms around, with no effect on the alien. After realizing he couldn't hurt the Alien once it was only a few feet away, Loomis panicked and turned to run, but before he could even set a foot forward the huge glowing blade emerge from his gut, piercing him. He dropped to his knees, gasping. A blue fluid leaked from the wound, streaming down the blade and onto the Alien's hand. the fluid stopped streaming from the wound as the sword, handle and all, turned to dust.

The odd-looking fluid flowed into the Alien's gut wound, mixing with his blood. He doubled over, groaning. The Quadro suddenly felt their constraints fade away and fall to the floor, landing not all-together gracefully.

They looked up and saw Loomis had got up, but was holding his gut with both hands and coughing violently, trying to stumble away. The Quadro was appalled as his skin and Armour began to bubble and morph. Finally he collapsed on the ground, lying on his stomach. He turned from the armored Night elf into an old man in brown trench-coat and ragged clothing.

"I'm... alive?" The Quadro, still somewhat stunned by what just happened before their very eyes, turned their attention to the source of the bewildered statement.

Ladoran was on his knees, looking at his hands like he'd found a long-lost brother. "I can't believe it! I'm back!" He said with what must have been unfathomable joy.

"Ladoran? Is it you?" Spencer asked, the Quadro standing up.

Ladoran looked up at him, his face going from joy to apologetic. "Spencer! I'm so glad you're alive! I'm so sorry for... wait, who's tree house was that? He looked like you but you weren't him..."

"It's a long story that I'll have to fill you in on." Spencer said, smiling a bit with relief.

Loomis groaned. "Years wasted... what a failure..."

Ladoran got up and turned towards Loomis. "You unbelievable SON OF A BITCH!" Ladoran stormed over to Loomis and gave him a powerful kick, turning him over. "Not much of a king now, now ARE YOU!?" Ladoran reached for his Katana on his back, but it wasn't there. "What- guh." He pondered for half a second where his sword was before he felt it pierce his gut.

"You foolish little elf." Loomis muttered. He had somehow managed to keep Ladoran's Katana through the transformation. He swung a hand upwards, A portal opening above Ladoran's head and sucking him through. Just as he was completely swallowed the portal closed.

"Ladoran!" Spencer dashed foolishly towards Loomis, who swung his hand towards Spencer, causing Spencer to stop dead in his tracks. Nothing happened, instead Loomis coughed up blood.

"Damn it all... this body is so weak..." He let his hand fall to his side.

"You really are just an old man, Loomis." Spencer claimed, walking towards him with clenched fists.

Behind him, Link started to mutter to Midna and Andima. "Do either of you have any idea what's going on, because I am completely lost right now."

"Spencer never really talked too much about his connection with this guy. All I know is that he's the one that originally send Spencer to Hyrule." Andima replied.

"I think this 'save everything' thing just got more personal." Midna said.

Spencer stood over Loomis. "I take back what I said about you being my instrument." Loomis said.

"Sucking up now that you're helpless?" Spencer asked the pitiful human.

"You're my biggest failure." Loomis spat.

Spencer reached to take something out of his belt, and pulled out the very pistol Loomis gave him fifteen years ago. Spencer aimed for the head.

"Killing your first human? With my own gun no less. Congratulations, murderer." Loomis continued his mind game.

"You are no human." Spencer tightened his grip on the trigger.

"How accurate you are." Loomis reached up and grabbed Spencer's pant leg. "My soul and mind are invincible. Shame that body was taken from me, that was almost done too."

"Enough of this bullshit." Spencer pulled the trigger.

But nothing happened.

"Heh... Hahaha!" Loomis laughed at him. "How often do you do maintenance on that gun in fifteen years? Did you even know you had to? Ahahahaha- Ow!" Loomis' laugh was interrupted when Spencer crouched and pistol-whipped him.

Spencer threw the gun away and placed his mechanical fist on Loomis' chest. "First you put me in another world where I'm completely lost. Then, once I've adjusted not only do you try to violently take me back, you send four poor FBI agents into Hyrule. You'd think you'd be done." Spencer punched him, winding him. "But no, after another ten years of following my life like a lab rat, you go completely god-damn insane and try to tear not only my world, but everyone elses!" The metal block on his forearm began to glow gold again. "You've done nothing with your technology to help mankind, only toy with them and even attempt to destroy them and everything." Spencer leaned down the Loomis' face.

"Even you were still human, you have no right to live."

The bar on his forearm glowed bright and extended past his fist, through Loomis' heart, and into the stone.

--

What Ladoran was going through could only be described as being sucked through a inter-dimensional tunnel. It branched off at times to the side, presumably to an infinite number of places. He saw many others being sucked throughout these tunnels, being pulled into the separate tunnels.

Suddenly he felt someone collide with him, pushing them both into a different path. All he saw of them was a pink and red blur before the tunnel came to a two-way fork and they flew separate ways.

Ladoran managed to turn his head to where he was going, and saw a light at the tunnel. "Oh it's this tunnel... I guess I'm not able to go away from the light." He muttered to himself, previously wondering how he had still been alive with a long piece of steel in him.

When he finally reached the light at the end of the tunnel, he could could only see blinding white.

"Crap."

--

Spencer pulled the blade out of Loomis' body, it glowing briefly before retracting again.

"S-Spencer? Are you alright?" Andima slowly approached him. Link and Midna glanced at eachother.

Spencer gripped his head with both hands, an incredible migraine entering his head. "Hehahaha!" He heard Loomis' cackle echo through his head. Spencer fell to his knees, grimacing.

"Spencer!" Andima ran to him as he fainted on the floor.

--

Spencer found himself in Loomis' lab as it was fifteen years ago. The most prominent feature was the steel-gray portable toilet, all hooked up with cords and wires, along with a control panel. Catwalks above him were filled with junk and wooden crates, among them was a bedroll where Loomis must have slept. Light leaked through windows boarded with wood planks, dust motes filling the stale air. He walked over to the control panel.

On the black screen "Gerudo desert, Mirror chamber, Ending of Twilight Princess" was printed in pixelated green text.

"What is this..." Spencer pondered to himself.

"Quite the blast from the past, isn't it?" Spencer turned to see a much younger Loomis looking at him, although still old in comparison to Spencer. Spencer looked down at his hands, and saw he still had both of his flesh arms, and was wearing his originally clean shirt and pants.

"What's going on?" Spencer demanded.

"You really haven't gotten any smarter, have you?" Loomis began to approach him. "I told you my soul and mind are forever." Loomis tapped his head. "Where do you think I would go once my body failed me? You're just as stupid as the elf."

"You don't belong here. You're dead." Spencer said, Loomis finally coming face-to-face with him.

"This body's mine, thanks for prepping it for me." Loomis said with an evil grin.

"You son of a bitch." Spencer swung a punch at him, only to feel that force hit him in the face and knock him over. Loomis stood over him.

"Don't worry. You'll still be conscious of your body's actions as I have a bit of fun with your little friends." Loomis kicked him in the side, causing him to cough. Spencer pulled him out from under Loomis, standing up and jumping back.

"I won't give you a chance!" Spencer jumped and tried to kick him in the face, feeling the force hit him instead again. Spencer fell to the floor with a bleeding nose.

"It's not your decision." Loomis said grimly, just before Spencer's surroundings faded back to that of the ruined castle.

--

Andima was relieved as Spencer opened his eyes, lying in her arms. "Oh thank the gods you're alright! What was that?" She asked. Link and Midna were also sitting close.

Spencer wanted to reply but was horrified to find out he couldn't. He couldn't feel anything. He could only see and hear. Loomis had won.

"Spencer?" Andima asked as he stood up.

"I'm fine, Doll." He looked down at her and grinned.

"Doll?" Midna asked.

"Uh oh." Link said, a look of terror appearing on his face.

"Oh for the love of... that was fast." Loomis said, controlling Spencer's body. He kicked Andima down then jumped back, flicking his mechanical arm. A look of confusion appeared on his face as he looked down at the hunk of metal attached. "Now how the hell does he work this?"

Andima looked up, hand over her mouth. "Oh my gods... no..." She said, realizing what just happened. She rose her other hand. "I-I can't." She said, trembling.

Link tried to draw his sword, only to find an empty sheath. "Oh yeah... I'll just have to use fists." He got ready to attack just as a bolt of Twilight energy zipped past him, knocking Loomis over. He looked back at Midna.

"What? He's not Spencer right now, is he?" She asked.

"Aren't you acting a little eager?" Link asked.

"I don't think so." She sent another bolt at Loomis, knocking him over just he was trying to get up. "I love Spencer as a friend, but that doesn't mean I won't hesitate to stop this old fart."

Loomis got to his feet. "You heartless bitch, you!" He scowled. Midna sent another bolt at him, floating over to him.

"I've had about enough of you." Midna sent dark energy constraints at him, pinning him against the wall.

"Don't kill him!" Andima yelled, an image of despair printed on her face.

"Of course not!" Midna called back. She turned back to Loomis. "What are we going to do with you?" She said. "Spencer, you in there?"

Spencer so desperately wanted to call out to them "I'm here!" But he couldn't.

"The roommate's in, but I'm afraid he's all tied up." Loomis replied. Midna smacked him with her small imp hand.

"You don't get to talk." She said. "Hey, why the scared face, geezer?" Midna asked as a look of anxiety appeared on Spencer's face.

"What's this tingling sensation..." Loomis strained his head to look down. The Triforce of Foresight was glowing. It pulsed violently, Sending Midna flying back and shattering the constraints. Spencer's body fell to the floor. As Link caught Midna in his arms, Andima stood up.

"Spencer...?" She hesitantly asked.

Spencer looked up. "Andima! I'm so sorry!" He got up and hugged her close.

"It wasn't you. Don't blame yourself." She tried to console him.

Spencer could hear angry curses from Loomis inside his head, but they didn't bother him right now.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but this really can't wait." Everyone turned to see an adolescent girl standing by the corpse of Ganon. She had shoulder-length gold hair and wore a red dress.

"What the hell?" Spencer and Midna said simultaneously. Link and Andima just looked confused.

"Just the opposite, actually." She took her hands out from behind her back to reveal she had the hilt and part of the broken blade of the Master Sword. She kicked Ganon over and pulled the other end out of his back. She held them together, then they glowed a bright white for a moment, then faded back to normal to see it has been repaired.

"What are you...?" Link asked, stunned.

"I'm the avatar for what you know as the Goddesses of Hyrule." She said rather matter-of-factually. "Try to keep better care of this, will you?" She tossed the repaired Master Sword at Link, who caught it, his eyes not leaving the Avatar.

"You... _what_?" Midna asked, baffled.

"We thought this appearance would be less intimidating than our true form." She held her hands together in front of her. "And we agreed - well, except for Din - that we owed you this much: Any questions?"

Spencer stepped out the hug with Andima. "How about what the hell's going on?"

"Although we understand mortal feelings, we ask you show some more respect." The Avatar said. "The Semi-mortal in your head came upon to too much power. Ever heard the phrase 'Power corrupts'? He found a lot of power, and became quite corrupted. He thought he could rule... well, everything. As you can see that didn't work out for him."

"What's going to happen now?" Andima asked.

"Well, we can repair the rips in the realms caused by the one you know as Loomis. However, we can only truly repair this world. Our power is, contrary to popular belief, limited. The rest will still have any foreign objects or people in them. In order to stop them from trying to go back however, we will be erasing most of their memory. Shall I send you back to your home now? You'll be very hungry once we stop feeding you energy."

"We still have more questions!" Midna said.

"Sorry." The Avatar replied, "We should start repairs immediately. Bye!" She waved her hand, and the Quadro's surroundings shifted to a clearing in the woods.

"That wasn't much of a reward for saving everything that ever existed." Midna moaned.

"I guess it's all we get. Now... we can finally live in peace." Link said.

"I somehow doubt that." Spencer said.

The Quadro walked down the path, past the Ordon Spring, and eventually into the small clearing just before the village. It still had their houses, but another proper house was in the place of the wreck of the tree house.

"Isn't that supposed to be a huge mess?" Andima said, speaking the Quadro's mind out loud.

"Hey, what the hell!?" Midna ran up her and Link's house. The rest of the Quadro followed.

The windows to their house were boarded up. Link opened the door to the house and immediately coughed as a cloud of dust poured out. "It looks like the Goddesses didn't send us back to exactly when we left." Andima said. The inside of their small cottage was heavily coated in dust and webs, a couple holes in the roof had light leaking through.

They all jumped as they heard a loud thump behind them. They turned to see Ilia at the door, whom had just dropped a laundry basket. "Oh my gods! Link!" She dashed over to him and hugged him tight.

"Woah! Ilia! What's wrong?" He tried to calm her down, but she was already crying with happiness.

"Everyone thought you were dead!" She said, not even loosening her grip on him. After a few moments that felt like years, she let go. "You haven't aged at all!"

"Aged? What do you mean? What happened?" Link asked.

"You've been missing for six years!" She embraced him again. "I can't believe you're back!" She said.

"Six... years?" Andima said. A thought struck her. "Where's Darin? How is he?"

"He left Ordon two days ago! He's a fine teenager!" Ilia said, still all choked up.

Spencer was absolutely stunned, and Andima noticed. "Spencer?"

"Whoa, this is heavy."


End file.
